


Strifesodos AUs

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Multiple AU, Prompt Fic, Reincarnation, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr made me do it, mom!Cloud, ratings vary, reverse au, separate oneshots, the fact that that's an actual tag, warnings on each
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 54,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Multiple AUs made from Tumblr prompts for strifesodos.





	1. Runaway AU

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is originally from @dailyau. "I decided to run away from home and forgot to bring money, but I saw you at the bus stop and you look loaded please help me"  
> Contains Angst, and Friendship

Cloud didn’t know what he had done in a previous life to deserve this. It was quite possibly the worst situation he had ever been in… outside of, well, what he was running from.

He supposed it wasn’t too bad. He was out of the sweltering midday sun, so that was a plus. He was determined not to return home, another plus. And the dude that had dragged him along inside was pretty damn gorgeous.

As if knowing Cloud was thinking about him, Genesis turned to him, trying once again to include him in his conversation. Cloud gave a tight-lipped answer, to which the redhead rolled his eyes, sighed dramatically and returned his attention to the exasperated male, Angeal, in front of him.

They were currently sitting in a very nice cafe and Cloud had never felt so out of place in his worn jeans and t-shirt then next to these guys and their more expensive clothing.

He was hoping that if he squeezed himself back into the corner enough then he would disappear. A hope that seemed to be shared by the taller guy across from him.

He had mumbled, ‘Sephiroth…” when Genesis was making introductions and hadn’t spoken much since. Genesis had tried to draw him into conversation too, but had been quick to give up. Staring at the two of them and muttering ‘Introverts’ in a despairing tone.

It probably would have drawn a laugh out of Cloud if he hadn’t felt so awkward and out of place.

Angeal finally decided to ask the question that was on Cloud’s mind, saving him from having to do so. “Why exactly did you bring Cloud with you, Genesis?”

Cloud flicked his gaze to Genesis, waiting impatiently for Genesis’ answer.

Genesis fell silent, a faint pink-hue rising to his cheeks as he ducked his head and muttered something into his hands, unheard by the rest of the booth.

Angeal stared down Genesis’ fidgeting frame, gesturing for Genesis to repeat himself. Even Sephiroth had lifted his head to watch the redhead.

Cloud began to wonder if he should say something himself when Genesis levelled his gaze on Angeal and spoke clearly. “He’s helping me… with the bus schedules.” The last part of the statement had been spoken begrudgingly, pride making the words hard to speak.

“And you dragged him to the cafe with you because…?” Angeal continued to prompt the redhead, ignoring the flush high on the other’s cheeks.

In a moment, all of Genesis’ discomfort seemed to vanish, his more confident self arising. “To make him eat something, of course. He’s far too thin, Angeal.” The haughty tone of Genesis’ voice made Cloud bristle where he sat.

Angeal made an exasperated noise, pressing his hand over his eyes. A server came by then asking for their orders. Cloud didn’t want to order anything as he still didn’t have any money on him, the route of all his problems. 

But Genesis was quick to order something for him, reassuring him that he would pay for it, even as Cloud tried to dissuade him. He was starting to see that Genesis got his way, more often than not.

What would his Uncle call that? A steamroller personality?

Seeing Genesis and Angeal argue quietly, he couldn’t help but agree with the assessment. 

The server soon returned with their drinks, informing them the rest of their orders would be along shortly. The cup merely gave Cloud something else to fidget with.

Angeal turned to him then, deciding to hear his side of the story. “Genesis didn’t drag you away from anything important, did he?” The larger glanced at the bag Cloud had kept close to him as he spoke, confusion apparent in his eyes.

Cloud froze, the cup halfway too his mouth. He didn’t want to tell these guys about that, it had been embarrassing enough to admit his mistake to Genesis. 

Genesis saved him from answering though. He adopted the haughty tone again and spoke to Angeal before Cloud could stutter anything out.

“He was kind enough to help me when he didn’t need to Angeal. Aren’t you usually the one telling me I should repay kind actions?” The redhead ended with question with a cold look at the large man, daring him to ask anymore.

Angeal let the topic drop, not willing to cause a scene, Sephiroth seemed to come out of his shell a little bit and was cautiously attempting to make small talk with Cloud.

Cloud responded as best he could, still bewildered over Genesis doing that for him. When the redhead realised the two were finally engaging he conversation he was quick to join in, gently prompting them when they couldn’t think of anything else to talk about.

It was nice. Cloud couldn’t remember the last time he had a conversation this relaxed.

 

* * *

 

They went their separate ways sometime later, Angeal and Sephiroth going one way and Genesis leading Cloud off another.

Genesis had one of his arms twined around Cloud’s own and was chatting to him comfortably, leading him to the closest bus stop. He had gotten onto the topic of his favourite book and hadn’t stopped talking about it since.

Cloud liked the way his eyes brightened when he spoke about the piece of literature, a bright, excited tone colouring his voice.

When they reached the bus stop, they sat to wait for the bus to come patiently. Cloud decided that now would be a good time to thank the other.

“Thanks for helping me, I appreciate it.” His own voice was quiet, but sincere, genuinely thankful to Genesis.

Genesis stared at him for a moment before his face softened and a gentle smile settled over his features. He bumped his shoulder into Cloud’s own, leaning down to speak solemnly to him.

“It’s no trouble at all Cloud, I was more than happy to help.” He kept his gaze locked his Cloud’s not allowing him to duck his head away from him. His next words held a teasing, playful tone, “You’ve got my number now too, I’m expecting you to keep in touch.”

Cloud nodded, planning to do so anyway. He didn’t have many friends left after everything so he was looking forward to speaking with Genesis again. “Yeah, I’ll keep in touch.”

Genesis smiled at him confidently as the bus rolled up, making sure Cloud had enough to get to his Uncle’s house before getting on. Genesis settled in a seat by the window, giving a short wave as the bus pulled away.

Cloud hadn’t been expecting any of this to happen when he decided to leave his parent’s home today, unable to continue living with them any longer. When he discovered he hadn’t brought any money with him, he had thought he would be forced to return there.

But then he had seen Genesis, dressed well and glaring at the bus schedule information. Cloud had debated with himself momentarily before approaching the redhead to ask for enough to get to his Uncle’s place.

Genesis had agreed, as long as Cloud helped him ‘figure out this damned thing!’ Cloud had laughed lightly at the redhead, quickly finding the information the other had been looking for. His own bus wouldn’t be coming for quite awhile.

He and Genesis had sat down to wait together and had gotten to talking, Genesis eventually dragging an abridged version of why Cloud hadn’t had any money with him out of the reserved blonde.

Genesis had decided at that moment, that Cloud was going to come with him to get something to eat and no matter what Cloud said, Genesis wouldn’t be dissuaded.

Cloud found he hadn’t really minded, the food had been filling and Genesis’ friends had been nice. It had been good to relax with other people for once.

Cloud’s bus arrived and he got on without issue, settling into his own seat for the trip, texting his Uncle that he was on his way and would be there soon.

As the bus pulled away from the stop, his phone chimed with a new message. He opened it expecting a response from his Uncle only to discover that it was from Genesis instead.

He opened it, not sure what to expect, only to end up laughing at the contents.

 _Some very chatty old women just sat in front of me and they’re talking very loudly about some underwear model_  
Help me!!!   
Gen

Cloud stared at the message disbelievingly, muffling his soft laughter into his hand and considered what to respond with.

Having Genesis for a friend was certainly going to be interesting.


	2. Christmas Lights AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @Saiteruhanax "If your ever sad just picture one half of your otp getting tangled in a bunch of Chirstmas lights and instead of freeing them, the other half plugs them in and dubs them the new attractive Christmas tree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrepentant fluff

Genesis had had a hard day filled with endless amounts of paperwork and all he wanted to do was curl up on the couch with a drink, his favourite book and his little blonde lover.

He opened the door to his apartment, hanging up his signature red leather coat in its proper place as he called out a greeting, “Cloud? I’m home.”

He turned around and froze before he could say anything else. 

Across the room Cloud glared at him, though Genesis was doing he best to contain the laughter that wanted to emerge from his throat.

Goddess, what had Cloud been doing?

“Well, don’t just stand there arsehole! Help me out of this!” Cloud’s indignant tone was the straw that broke the camel’s back, the barely contained laughter, fell from Genesis heartily.

Somehow, Cloud had managed to get himself tangled up in a bunch of Genesis’ Christmas lights. He was glaring at the tiny stringed lights as though they had gravely insulted him and it was the most hilarious thing Genesis had seen since Zack had gotten into a fight with his vacuum cleaner.

Genesis tried valiantly to get his laughter under control and had soon managed to muffle it down to sporadic giggling. “Cloud, where you even doing?” Genesis really couldn’t understand how the blonde had managed to get tangled up like that.

“Well, I _was_ trying to do something nice for you, but Gaia be damned if I have any idea what to do with these, so I asked Zack to help me.” Cloud continued to glare at the lights as he answered, though Genesis noticed a faint dusting of pink spread across his cheeks as he spoke.

“And where’s Zack now?”

“Arse managed to get me tangled up like these and took off!” More soft chuckles left Genesis as he approached Cloud.

Though instead of helping his lover, he instead bypassed him while picking up the end of the lights power cable.

“Genesis, help me out!” Cloud’s voice had taken on a soft whining quality as Genesis moved farther away from him.

“I will, darling. Just have to get a few pictures first.”

“Pictures?” Cloud’s voice was weary, trying to figure out what Genesis was talking about.

“Absolutely darling, Angeal and Sephiroth are going to love this!” An excited noise left Genesis’ throat as he thought of another idea, “It can be our Christmas Card picture!”

“What?” Cloud was looking at him blankly in confusion.

Right, Nibelheim didn’t really celebrate Christmas.

“I’ll explain later.” Genesis waved the question off easily, plugging the power cord into the wall socket and eagerly watching the lights wound tightly around Cloud light up in a multitude of colours.

Cloud looked down at himself, raising his head to Genesis after a few moments only to be met by the flash of Genesis’ camera.

Genesis was quick to get as many photos as he could, Cloud really was adorable covered in pretty coloured lights, staring at him bemusedly.

Once he felt he had enough photos, he set down the camera and approached his lover.

“You going to help me now?” Cloud’s question was bland, deadpan, as he watched Genesis.

Genesis pressed a hand to his chin in a faux thoughtful expression, pretending to consider the question. “Hmm, I don’t know darling. You do make quite the gorgeous Christmas tree.

Cloud flushed bright red, still unused to how Genesis complimented him so openly. “Genesis!”

“Just joking darling! Let’s get you out of those alright? Shouldn’t take too long.”


	3. Accidental Summoning AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @otpisms. "I really like candles so I lit a bunch of them last night and I accidentally summoned you from the depths of hell?? and now you're sleeping on my couch because I don't have the heart to kick you out."

“Shut up already!” Cloud was definitely not in the mood for this bullshit. All he had wanted to to light some of his nice smelling candles and have a nice night in without any drama whatsoever. 

And okay, maybe a few candles meant over two dozen… in the lounge-room alone, but dammit they were nice and he would have as many as he wanted, fuck you Zack.

He was not prepared to deal with this arsehole currently sprawled across his floor, looking up at him in amused confusion. 

How did the guy end up on the floor?

Well, Cloud put him there.

Maybe his reaction had been extreme, but the dude had come out of nowhere and had started talking about weird things and Cloud might have freaked out when the guy tried to touch him.

Completely natural reaction.

Then the dude had started to giggled manically where he lay sprawled on the floor, and Cloud definitely didn’t think the random had a nice laugh at all. Nor was he having inappropriate thoughts about the stranger.

No, not him.

Now they were just staring at each other, the stranger’s probing gaze making Cloud very uncomfortable in his pyjamas.

The stranger lifted himself up into a sitting position, propping his elbows on his knees as he cradled his face in his face. It was a nice face, high cheek bones, deep blue eyes and an aristocratic nose.

“I can’t believe you summoned me by _accident_ , I’m very powerful I’ll have you know.” His tone was disbelieving, staring at him in astonishment at the realisation that Cloud had no idea what was going on.

Cloud just stared back at him, having no idea what the other was talking about. He felt a little insulted though.

The guy gave a put-upon sigh before continuing, “I’m a _demon_ sweetheart, a pretty powerful one if I do say so myself,” Cloud continued to stare blankly at the stranger.

The guy was watching him expectantly though, so Cloud decided to start with the basics. “Well, I’m Cloud, what’s your name?” 

The other looked at him dumbfounded, one fine eyebrow raised questioningly. “I prefer the name Genesis,” The guy’s, Genesis’, response was confused, hesitant, as if he couldn’t believe Cloud was asking his name.

Cloud nodded slightly, “You want some cocoa? I was just about to put some on?”

Genesis blinked before responding in a deadpan tone, “Aren’t you going to make me leave?”

It was Cloud’s turn to make a disbelieving noise, “I’m not going to send you out into a raging snowstorm, you idiot!” Cloud’s voice indicated what he felt about that idea. “The way your dressed right now, you’ll freeze in a minute.”

Genesis’ eyes had widen dramatically while Cloud had been speaking, drawing more of Cloud’s attention to his eyes.

They were really pretty. Genesis was really pretty.

Genesis nodded, remaining silent.

Cloud turned to walk into his kitchen, calling out as he entered, “Just make yourself comfortable, it’ll only be a few minutes!”


	4. Reincarnation AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @lovelesstobeloved "Cloud Strife and Genesis Rhapsodos are the reincarnation of King Arthur and Merlin respectively."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst

“ _How can you still be so idiotic?!_ ” Genesis shouts at the blonde before him, slamming the door angrily behind him as he enters the man’s bedroom.

“Hello Genesis,” Cloud replied mildly, ignoring the fuming redhead currently pacing in front of him. 

“ _How can you still be so stupid?! They far outnumbered you Cloud!_ ” Genesis continued to exclaim to the man sitting on the bed in front of him, examining scraps he had earned in his little encounter.

Cloud ignored the statement for the moment, he knew from experience that Genesis needed to yell for a while before he would calm down. He hissed when Genesis took his hands roughly and began to inspect the wounds for himself.

“I hope you know that you deserve these,” Genesis hissed at Cloud lowly, pulling the arm further towards him when Cloud tried to pull it away.

“Yes Genesis, I’m well aware.” Cloud responded calmly, letting Genesis keep the captured limb as long as he wanted it. The other was either starting to calm down or was about to throw something dangerous at him.

“You never learn do you?” Genesis asked rhetorically, shaking his head at the wounds he was running his hands over. “ _Just like the damned dragon!_ ” He hissed angrily.

Cloud manoeuvred his arm until he could clasp Genesis’ hand in his own, pulling the softly glowing limb up to brush his lips to the tense knuckle. He saw the tense line of Genesis’ shoulders relax minutely at the action.

“But you’re always going to be around to help me, aren’t you?” He questioned softly, barely more than breathing the words against the other’s skin. “You care far too much not to be.”

Genesis scoffed, turning away from Cloud irritatingly, “Of course you idiot.” His fingers tightened around Cloud’s, the subtle glow intensifying as the soothing pulse of the his magic ran over the other’s skin.

Silence settled in the room as Genesis’ familiar magic knitted skin back together, Cloud’s free hand rising to run soothingly through shoulder-length auburn hair. “I won’t die yet, not until we’re both old and grey.”

Genesis eyes snapped to the blonde’s, tears flooding the aquamarine orbs quickly. “I don’t want to lose you again,” his voice was quiet and hoarse from overwhelming emotions, a heaviness stuck in his throat.

Cloud swiftly gathered the man into his arms, bringing him close to his chest and running his hand soothingly down his back. He continuously uttered calming sounds to his distressed beloved as the warlock soaked his shirt with tears.

“It’s different this time,” He whispered, mouth close to the other’s ear, “No titles or duties, just us, just this.” He presses his mouth to the other’s forehead, aware of the tears streaking his own cheeks and the tightness of his voice. 

“You would lose me again.”


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @dailyau; "So I know we just reunited but mind explaining how your whole life went to hell?" AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst! Kinda Soul Mate AU. Deepground isn't a thing, Genesis just camped out in the Banora Underground.

Genesis hadn’t been aware of the passage of time within his sleep. He had known that time had passed of course, but until he ascended to the surface he hadn’t known for much time or the status of the world.

Once he had emerged from the underground caverns of his once home, he had decided to make his way to Midgar. As much as he would like to avoid the sprawling city, it was the largest city in Gaia and a good place to start searching.

He had frozen at the sight that greeted him approaching the city, almost plunging from the sky in his shock. 

Where the city once stood, floating proudly above the ground, now stood only ruins. Misshapen piles of rubble and broken buildings all that was left of Shinra’s glory.

There was the beginnings of a civilisation close to the site of ruin, but Genesis decided to avoid it for a moment. At least until he knew if he would be attacked on sight or not.

He waited until nightfall, sitting perched on the cliff-face, before making his way into Midgar, unwilling to reveal himself to those that might wish him harm. He spent the hours, attempting to tame the mess of his hair. I

t had grown longer in his sleep, it was past his shoulders now, far longer than he had ever had it. Perhaps the change was for the better though.

He manoeuvred around dilapidated buildings delicately, until he touched down on the dead ground. He tucked his wing away for the moment; the limb folding back into his body as he made his way along ruined streets.

He wondered for hours, it was nearing daylight when he found a building that looked to be in better condition than those surrounding it. He found himself blinking in bewilderment at the interior of the building.

Halfway across the room, the floor had been stripped away, wooden boards replaced by a garden of white and yellow flowers surrounding a pool of crystal clear water.

There were a few broken pews lined up before the start of the garden and stained glass decorated the windows causing Genesis to assume that this had been a church of some kind.

He walked further into the church, enjoying the peaceful feeling the place gave him. He paused when his eyes caught sight of something beyond the pool.

He couldn’t make it out from where he was so he approached cautiously, keeping his senses trained on his surroundings as he went.

He had almost reached the thing when he was finally able to recognise it.

The Buster Sword. His oldest friend’s most treasured possession.

But that couldn’t be true, the blade had been gifted onto Zack Fair; Angeal’s apprentice. What would it be doing here of all places?

The blade looked to be in good condition; free of rust and grime despite where it was. If the Buster Sword was here then where was Fair?

He tried to search his memories of the last time he had seen Fair. He didn’t have the best memory of the time he suffered from degradation but he was sure Fair had been there before he retreated into the underground passages.

And he had... 

A panic seized him suddenly, gripping his heart tightly within his chest at the thought. He gripped his arm tightly, shoving the sleeves of his tattered coat up his arm to reveal the pale skin of his arm.

A great sigh of relief left him at the sight of stark, black lettering on his skin. The name stood out boldly on his body, meaning that the worst had not come to pass.

The name was of his most beloved person, though he didn’t deserve the other at all. His beloved had been his every before the degradation poisoned his mind and he had turned against Shinra, leaving him behind.

The last he had seen him, he had been unconscious due to Mako Poisoning and Fair had been taking him to Midgar. His name hadn’t faded though, meaning that he was still alive somewhere.

Genesis felt tears build up in his eyes and was unable to repress them, the relieve filling him simply to great to contain. Sobs raked his form as he stood before the sword clutching his arm to his chest.

He still had a chance to fix things, if his beloved would let him. Genesis wouldn’t blame him if he wanted nothing to do with him anymore after what he had done.

He turned when he heard the sound of footsteps at the entrance of the building, flinching into himself at the future in the entrance. It couldn’t be... what were the odds?

There standing at the door to the church was his beloved, Cloud Strife. He hardly looked different from the last time he had seen the blonde, a bit older yes but beyond that it seemed the little in the other’s general appearance had changed.

Genesis’ heart hurt at the suspicious, weary look Cloud was giving him, noticing how he kept a hand on the hilt of the weapon strapped to his back. He almost flinched again at the cold way in which Cloud spoke to him.

“What are you doing here?” There was a current of barely contained anger in the blonde’s voice as he spoke to him, carving into Genesis’ heart.

“I woke up...” he wanted to say more but was unable to think of anything to tell the other, fear began to rise in his again. Was Cloud going to leave him here? 

A harsh, angry noise left Cloud’s throat before he strode to him, each step quick and purposeful until he stood right in front of him.

Genesis wanted to hide anyway from the enraged, bright blue eyes glaring up at him but resisted the urge. Cloud had the right to be angry at him after all, he had caused so much harm then simply hid himself away from the world because of his guilt.

He had driven his two friends to death, then sealed himself away so that he would condemn the man before him. “I’m sorry,” he barely breathed the words, though they were far too true.

He wanted to apologise to Cloud for being to cowardly to face the consequences of his misguided actions, but the words wouldn’t come. tears built in his eyes again, falling to stain his cheeks.

He was expecting an attack of some kind, for Cloud to throw him down upon the ground and demand he never return to this place... He had not expected the smaller to wrap strong arms around him and pull him into a warm embrace.

Genesis broke down then, curling against the smaller frame holding him, burying his face into blonde spikes, soaking the hair beneath him.

Cloud was weeping too, holding him close as if afraid he would run off and disappear again.

He wouldn’t do that to Cloud again, not if it hurt the both of them this way.

They remained that way for what felt like hours, until the tears had dried for the moment, leaving them clinging to each other in the sunlit church.

Cloud pulled back from him, giving Genesis the chance to look him over properly for the first time in years. He had filled out a bit, had gotten his ear pierced and...

His heart clenched at the sight of Cloud’s bare arm, proudly displaying his own name. Before he had covered the words, afraid to admit who his heart was bound too, he had covered his too to respect the younger’s wishes.

To see his name displayed so proudly on his beloved’s skin made his heart fill with joy.

Cloud was giving him a knowing look, having caught what he was staring at. He met the other’s gaze levelly, uncaring to have been caught by his gaze.

“We’ve got a lot to talk about,” Cloud’s voice was heavy and serious, drawing Genesis’ attention immediately. “Come on, we can talk back home.”

He stood up, keeping a tight grip on Genesis’ hand as he moved towards the entrance. There was a motorcycle waiting outside, most likely Cloud’s.

Genesis felt a stirring of unease at the sight of the machine, he had never done too well with motorcycles. He would have to endure though, he didn’t want Cloud to see the ugliness of his double-jointed wing.

Cloud mounted the bike with the ease of long-familiarity, gesturing for Genesis to get on behind him. He kept a tight grip on Cloud as he started the vehicle, directing them through the ruins.

Genesis wasn’t sure what Cloud was going to reveal to him but he knew for certain that this was going to be a long conversation. He didn’t care though, as long as Cloud wanted him to stay around he would do his best not to hurt his beloved again.


	6. Into Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from dinobird101: “You always said we’d be together till the end of the world, I guess you were right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst, I'm so sorry

Cloud curled further into Genesis’ side, shivering from the freezing cold wind. The others had already dead, falling prey to the freezing darkness of the end of the world.

Only a few days ago, the sun had disappeared from the sky, leaving them with no source of light or warmth. The world cooled quickly, forcing people indoors.

Howling winds swept through the streets biting into those who were unable to get inside away from the cold. By the next day almost everyone was dead, leaving a scarce few survivors.

Tifa, Marlene and Denzel had all passed in their sleep, leaving Cloud and Genesis to wait for their owns deaths to come to them.

They had tried their best to keep the others alive, the materia Genesis was currently powering was still glowing strongly flooding the room with a small bit of heat.

They had lasted longer due to their enhancements, their bodies healing the damage the cold wrought but they knew they wouldn’t last long.

Cloud hid his face in Genesis’ shoulder, it looked like this was the end. He couldn’t summon the strength to cry so instead he tried to make sure Genesis knew everything before it was too late.

He lifted his face up, reaching up to hold his lover’s face within his hands. He thought he was going to wake up to this face forever.

Turns out forever was far shorter than he had ever imagined it would be.

He pressed his mouth to Genesis’ softly, trying to impart how much he cared for the other. Genesis melted against him, pressing his own mouth insistently against Cloud’s, one of his own hands fisting in Cloud’s hair.

Cloud pulled back opening his mouth to say something but Genesis cut him off, “I love you so much.” The words were almost sobbed out of Genesis’ throat, “You are my everything, my most beloved.”

Cloud pressed as close to Genesis as he could get, sitting in the elder’s lap as he held the shivering frame. He pressed his mouth to the crown of Genesis’ head, speaking softly to his last living family.

“I’ve always loved you, even back then when you left.” Genesis’ breath hitched, mako-bright eyes staring at him. “I’m so happy I found you again.”

Cloud trailed off, curling himself into Genesis as the larger frame curled around him.

He didn’t notice when the materia lost it’s glow and stopped emitting heat.

He didn’t notice when both their shivering subsided as they fell into unconsciousness.

He didn’t notice when he slipped into death, followed closely by his lover.


	7. In Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @dailyau; "Look man, I appreciate you coming into work today but you don't look good. I'm driving you to the hospital"

“Alright, no.” The statement cut through Cloud’s hazy thoughts dragging him to stare sluggishly at the man standing before him. Oh, it was Genesis.

Gaia Genesis looked nice today.

Was that him or the cold medicine talking? It didn’t matter at the moment Genesis was talking to him.

“- have to take you.” Genesis sounded so confident and sure of himself, Cloud wished he had an idea about what he was talking about.

Genesis seemed to pick up on Cloud’s confusion, sighing heavily as he moved around the bookstore’s counter, coming to stand in front of Cloud. He placed his hands on Cloud’s shivering arms.

Gaia was Genesis always this warm?

It took all of his effort not to simply fold into Genesis’ chest; he was at work so no matter how much he wanted to, he would not cuddle into the elder’s body heat. He wouldn’t.

Genesis placed a hand to his forehead, his brow furrowing with concern and Cloud’s strength failed him. His body fell forward into Genesis’, feeling strong arms encircle him and hold him up.

Genesis huffed above him, ensuring he had a good grip on Cloud and making his way over to one of the comfortable chairs they had set up around the store.

He left him for a few moments, moving about the store out of Cloud’s field of vision. Cloud shivered violently where he sat, huddling into himself as much as possible.

A harsh cough set off an intense session of him trying to hack his lungs out of his chest. A warm hand settling on his back informed him that Genesis had returned.

They remained there until Cloud’s breathing levelled out enough to allow him to breath as well as he could in his current state, then Genesis lifted him so that he leaned heavily against his side as Genesis walked them out of the store door.

“Where -?” Cloud managed to force the word out through his hoarse, dry throat, confused about what Genesis was doing. They had to work today, someone had to look after the store.

Genesis scoffed at him, replying in a confident voice “I’m taking you to the hospital, idiot.” His face twisted in concern, voice softening as he continued, “you look awful Cloud.”

Cloud’s brow furrowed blearily, trying to think about what Genesis was saying but the combination of medicine and sickness made it hard for him to sort through his thoughts.

He was eventually able to speak though, noticing distantly that Genesis was shuffling him into the elder’s car, “I gotta work...” The car was warm though and Cloud didn’t want to leave the warmth.

Genesis hesitated a moment as he was buckling Cloud into his seat, reaching up to brush warm hands through sweat-slick hair. He focused blue eyes on Cloud’s own hazy pair as he spoke. “While I appreciate your work ethic, let me take care of you for a bit, ok?”

Cloud blinked blearily at Genesis, nodding distractedly at the other’s words. He’d never heard Genesis’ voice like that before. He liked it; it was nice and soft and warm and he hoped he would get to hear it again.

Genesis smile at him, closing his door and getting into the driver’s seat. He was quick to drive them to the hospital, casting worried glances towards where Cloud was sitting when his coughing fits started up again.

Cloud fell into an exhausted sleep not to long after they started driving, lulled into unconsciousness by the warmth surrounding him.

He didn’t notice the warmth hand curl momentarily around his limp one as he slept in the car.


	8. Fantasy Creatures AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @otpprompts; "Imagine Person A, a succubus/incubus who is extremely bad at their job, asking person B, a human, to teach them how to seduce people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely @chaoscheebs also wrote for this prompt with this pairing so go give them some love as well. They do some good shit.

Cloud didn’t know how he kept getting into these kinds of situations, first the goddamned shapeshifter, then the whole fiasco with the witch and now he was being propositioned by some incubus after just getting off work.

He heaved a great sigh, running a hand through blond spikes as he stared at the incubus in front of him. The young man was avoiding meeting his eyes, keeping his own focused on his fidgeting hands as they picked at imaginary fluff on his sleeves.

He huffed, the sound drawing the other’s attention towards him for the first time since he had spoken. Gaia, Cloud was too tired to deal with this.

“So, wanna run that by me again?” He watched as eyes a darker blue than his own turned away once more, a soft flush rising to pale cheeks as the young man across from him worked up the courage to repeat himself.

“I, I need some help,” The other swallowed audibly, lowering his head enough that some of his features were now being obscured by crimson strands of hair. Moments of silence pass before he finishes quietly, “I’m not any good at _it_.”

From the way he emphasised the word Cloud knew the other was talking about hunting. After hearing the words again though, Cloud was still confused over why he wanted _his_ help.

“And you decided to approach me because...?” Cloud prompted hoping to get the answer to his question. _Didn’t incubus usually help each other out when they had difficulties?_

The other's voice was rushed as he spoke, trying to get all the words out before his courage left him. “I tired asking Zack for help, but he said i’d be better off asking you.”

Cloud dropped his head into his hand heavily, ignoring the small flinch this caused in the male sitting across from him. Of course it was Zack’s fault, all of Cloud’s problems eventually led back to the energetic shifter.

He huffed softly, observing the fidgeting incubus across from him. The other certainly did look paler than what he would consider a healthy colour though it was hard to tell with people and creatures that had a paler complexion in the first place.

The beginning of bags under blue eyes were a bigger indicator to ill health than his skin tone was. There was no reason for him to turn the other away and his guilt would end up eating at him if he didn’t do something to help the poor guy out.

“Alright, I’ll do what I can.” His statement caused the other to lift his head, expression hopeful and a small, hesitant smile began to make itself known on his features.

Cloud blinked, if the other really wasn’t getting some kind of proposition with looks like those than Cloud was going to lose what little faith he had left in humanity.

He cleared his throat before his thoughts could drift off to far, “I’m Cloud. What do I call you?” He hoped he managed to keep the flush from his own face.

The other blinked before answering, voice taking on a more confident tone now that he knew Cloud was going to help him. “Genesis,” He held a hand out, which was promptly almost engulfed by Cloud’s larger hand.

Genesis scowled at the limbs momentarily, unhappy with how small he seemed to be in comparison to Cloud. Cloud shrugged to himself, when the other was eating properly and had finished growing he’d probably be taller than Cloud. 

It was simply a matter of figuring out where he was going wrong in his hunting methods.

“How do you usually hunt?” Cloud asked calmly, deciding it best not to beat around the bush. Genesis flushed at Cloud’s phrasing but answered calmly.

“We usually hunt together, that is Sephiroth and I.” The incubus seemed to wilt across from Cloud, curling into himself once again. “Though he doesn’t have any problems with it...” His voice was soft and wistful, the words almost breathed instead of spoken.

Cloud blinked, he had a suspicious feeling he knew where this was going. “You always hunt with him?” The only answer was a small nod and Genesis’ gaze sweeping to the other end of the bar where a much taller man was being chatted up.

Cloud took a moment to watch the person, guessing that to be Genesis’ hunting buddy. Looks like he was right.

“I think you should try it without Sephiroth,” he suggested, leaning back in his seat, focusing back on Genesis.

There was confusion in his eyes as he gazed at Cloud, blinking slowly as he worked through what Cloud had said. His brow furrowed as he opened his mouth to speak, “how would that help?”

Cloud shrugged, answering in a tone that implied how obvious he thought his answer was. “You’re gorgeous, you’ll be fine on your own.” Genesis still stared at him incomprehensibly. He sighed heavily, expanding on his answer. “You’ll get much more attention without him around then you would with him, but that’s just a suggestion.”

Genesis seemed to think about what Cloud had said, his head lifted slowly and he peered at Cloud from behind his lashes as he spoke hesitantly. “You... think I’m gorgeous?”

If not for the hopeful tone of voice and the subject of their conversation Cloud would have thought the other was fishing for compliments. But could Genesis really not how good he looked?

Cloud blinked and decided that yes, it was entirely possible that Genesis had no idea how desirable he was. He breathed a soft, honest word of agreement and his breath was stolen away by the smile that graced Genesis’ face.

Well, he was screwed now. 

He smiled back at Genesis, leaning forward slightly and giving the younger all his attention. “Anything else you want to ask?” He watched as the delicate flush returned to the other’s features.

Genesis fidgeted for a moment, before calming and hesitantly continuing the conversation. He hardly noticed how he was moving closer into Cloud’s personal space as the night progressed.

Genesis was shocked when his friend approached them to say he was leaving, enquiring if the other was returning home with him. Genesis stared up at the taller man for a moment before shaking his head and curling into Cloud, initiating their first bit of contact since their handshake earlier.

“I’ll be fine Seph, Cloud’ll take care of me.” Bright eyes peered up at him from beneath fine lashes, his voice becoming more suggestive as he addressed Cloud directly, “won’t you?”

Cloud snorted in laughter at the drastic change in attitude, agreeing to Genesis’ words. He thought he saw a brief flash of relief paint the taller incubus’ face before he turned away, reassured that Genesis would be fine.

Genesis settled into Cloud’s side, leaning heavily against him as Cloud waved for his tab, watching as he made quick work of the bill. He moved away from Cloud long enough for him to stand from his seat but reattached himself after watching Cloud stretch.

Cloud took note of the younger’s content and prideful look committing it to memory so that he could get it down on paper later. Genesis continued their conversation easily, touching Cloud whenever he got the chance to.

Cloud curled his own arm around the incubus’ waist, pulling the smaller further into his side at the shiver his action caused. 

Maybe he could forgive Zack for getting him into another mess this time.


	9. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul Mate AU, because I haven't done it yet.

His mother had looked at his words bemusedly when they appeared on his skin, he himself had been confused by what the words meant. He hadn’t heard anything like them in his short life.

His mother had chuckled before reading the words to him at his prompting;

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, we seek it thus, and take to the sky_

She said it was long for a conversation starter and that his soulmate would probably be a lover of poetry.

Cloud had nodded decisively, stating that he’d try out poetry too to see if he like it as much as his soulmate did. His mother merely chuckled at his behaviour, grabbing down one of her old books from the shelves.

She handed the book to him and left him to his own devices for a few hours. Though he didn’t quite understand them at that age he found that he really did enjoy the works he was reading.

Looks like he and his soulmate would have at least one thing to talk about.

 

* * *

 

He hated the cadet program while he had been a part of it. Everyone was bigger than him, probably bigger than he would ever be, there were quite a few arseholes as well not to mention the instructors.

It had seemed that no matter how much effort he put into things, he could never achieve a decent enough result for them. It had been very disheartening.

At least the Midgar library had a giant collection of poetry, he had also found a small second hand book store under the plate that sold cheap. He regularly raided the shelves for things that might interest him, leaving him on good terms with the owners.

He had eventually joined the infantry after failing to make SOLDIER, not what he was hoping for but he’d take what he could get. Money was money after all.

He regretted it almost immediately. The combination of hazing and bullying was almost more than he could handle.

The culmination of his time there left him broken beyond what he could comprehend.

The long, jagged scar along his throat had most likely ruined his chance of finding his soulmate and any chance of sharing the subject he had grown to love.

 

* * *

 

He met Genesis after his ‘honourable’ discharge.

Shinra had decided that due to the damage caused by the other infantrymen they wanted nothing to do with him. He got a decent pension and more healthcare benefits than he could have wished for but he was still relatively useless now.

He had met the prideful man during his travels back home to Nibelheim. He had been shocked to hear his words come from the man’s mouth. The silence on his part might have confused the elder.

It seemed Genesis shared his shock as he stared at the writing on his arm before muttering far too quietly for him to hear what the other was saying. He saw the other’s features twist in sorrow and discomfort before Genesis bared his own arm to Cloud’s gaze.

The pale skin was blank and flawless, seemed fate really would lead him where he needed to be eventually. He lifted one of Genesis’ trembling hands to the flawed skin of his neck, letting the man run his fingers along the skin hesitantly.

Genesis’ breath left him in a rush as too quick for his eyes to follow the taller man wrapped his arms around his slighter frame and held him as tightly as he could without hurting him. Cloud remained in the embrace for several long moments, soaking in Genesis’ warm presence.

They eventually released each other though he noticed that Genesis didn’t move to far from him. They needed some time to talk about how things were going to go.

They weren’t too far from the nearest village so they decided to rent a room for the night and talk. They spent hours conversing, it was difficult with Cloud needing to write down his responses but Genesis didn’t seem to mind so he didn’t let it bother him.

He was going to teach Genesis how to sign later though.

They eventually decided on continuing to Nibelheim; Cloud needed to check on his mother and Genesis had no plans himself. Apparently, he also had some bad experiences with Shinra ultimately leading to his own desertion of the company.

He liked the company Genesis provided; he was a very vibrant individual. He enjoyed literature and seemed to revel in the silent audience he was travelling with. Often going off on hour long tangents about one interpretation of his favourite poem, Loveless or taking the day to recite sonnets to him despite his obvious embarrassment.

Sometimes he was moody and stubborn and he could get quite prideful but Cloud didn’t find himself minding too much. He knew that he could also be quite stubborn when he wished to be, not to mention his tendency towards moping.

Eventually Genesis decided to teach him to fight using a weapon similar in shape and size to his own Rapier. He then proceeded to become infuriated on his behalf when he discovered that he was in no way as awful as the instructors made him out to be.

That had been interesting if a bit tiring. It had taken a lot of energy to keep Genesis from turning around and burning Shinra to the ground. Cloud didn’t have words to describe how that reaction had made him feel, merely keeping it unnamed and tucked away in his heart.

All in all, he really couldn’t ask for a better soulmate. Genesis made him smile and that was all that mattered to him.


	10. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @creativepromptsforwriting of Tumblr:  
> Prompt #321 Imagine your OTP (6): Imagine your OTP where Person A doesn’t have a birthday so Person B says they are allowed to choose the date. And they choose a day that they associate with Person B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck I made it angsty. You might need tissues. Time travel AU I guess.

Genesis’ brow twisted in confusion at the other man’s words; that couldn’t possibly be true. He lifted himself until he was eye to eye with the blond he was currently reclining on.

“You don’t know?” His voice was hushed in the silence of the room, tone holding the disbelief clearly shown on his face. The form under him shifted in a sort of restrained shrug uncaring towards what he was talking about.

Bright, blue eyes blink open, staring up at him lazily, his voice held a tired, content tone to it as he spoke. “I don’t know my birthday, it’s not really an issue.”

Genesis bristled slightly at the other’s flippant words, glaring down at the man. The form under him shifted as Cloud lifted one of his hands to run through auburn strains soothingly.

Genesis’ lids lowered to half-mast, but he wouldn’t let the other distract him from this. “Then you should choose one and we’ll celebrate it together,” his voice came out as a soft purr as strong fingers slid through his hair pleasantly.

Cloud lifted his upper body until he was close enough that they could breathe each other’s breath, lips brushing delicately as Cloud spoke. “Does it really mean that much to you?”

The soft-spoken question caught Genesis off guard a bit but his still answered with a firm and confidant reply, “of course it is.” Cloud leaned forward until his lips passed over Genesis’ own in the barest of caresses.

“Ok,” Cloud breathed against him, returning to press a series of heavier kisses against his mouth. The hand that had been carding through his hair slid down the length of his spine until it came to rest on his hip.

Genesis allowed the distraction for a few moments, pulling away before things got to heavy. SOLDIER stamina was amazing but he still needed a bit of rest after their previous activities.

“Any ideas about what date you want?” He asked breathlessly pulling away from Cloud, smiling brightly when the other attempted to follow him. He saw Cloud huff a breath, reclining back against the arm supporting him.

Cloud thought silently for several minutes, the thumb resting against his hip began to rub the skin there absentmindedly. Genesis watched him with fondness, taking the time to retrace familiar skin with his palms.

“What about November 18th?” Cloud’s voice broke Genesis from his musings, causing him to turn his eyes away from scarred skin to the bright blue eyes watching him. 

There was hesitance and trepidation in Cloud’s face as if waiting for Genesis to dismiss the date. He ran through his memories to find some clue as to why Cloud would choose that date, freezing when he realised what particular day corresponded with it.

“The day I found you in Wutai?” He was aware of the confusion in his tone, he didn’t know why Cloud would choose that day. The blonde merely nodded, reaching his hand up to rest against his cheek.

“Yeah, the day I met you.” Cloud swallowed loudly, pulling him further into his form. He felt Cloud press his face into the hallow of his throat as he continued to speak in a heavy tone. “That’s a better day for it than any other I could think of.”

Genesis pulled Cloud’s face to his own, pressing his mouth to Cloud’s and ignoring the tears leaking from his own eyes. Cloud’s hands gripped his skin hard enough to bruise a non-enhanced person.

He fell into the heat of Cloud’s embrace, tucking the conversation away for the moment.

* * *

 Cloud held Genesis in his arms hours later, taking the chance to enjoy the warmth of the other while he could. He was running his hand along Genesis’ back, remembering the scars that would never be there.

He counted himself lucky that Genesis had drawn his own conclusions as to why he would ask for that day. It freed him from having to come up with a reason of his own.

It was almost funny, how the day he had met this version of Genesis coincided with the day he had wretched himself from Gaia’s command. But he needn’t worry about those times anymore, they were what once was and would never be again.

He wouldn’t allow the world to move onward toward the fate that he had once experienced. 

He pressed his mouth to Genesis’ forehead, trying to force those memories from his mind. They weren’t going to happen again, he would not let his beloved rot away to a mere shadow of himself once more.

But no matter how hard he would try, he would always remember that day as the day the planet commanded him to arms against the person he had once gifted his heart to.

He would remember how his blades sunk into pale, shallow flesh, puncturing organs as he impaled a familiar form with the strength he had worked so hard for. 

He remembered the ever-present smell of apples in dulled auburn hair and the shutter of breath leaving Genesis’ chest as he cradled the dying man in his arms, offering a final comfort to the lover he had killed.

He would remember the rain that fell, so familiar to that other time, soaking him to the bone; concealing the tears that dripped to the ashen face in his grasp.

He held the warm body of his beloved closer to him, pressing his face into auburn hair and inhaling the familiar, comforting scent of apples.

He would celebrate that day with Genesis, if that was what the other wished and perhaps someday he could put the horror and agony of his actions behind him.


	11. Mom Cloud AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @ourwritingprompts; Writing Prompt #165, “Calm down, it’s not that big of a deal.”  
> “Well call me crazy, but as far as I’m concerned, receiving death threats is kind of a big deal!”

Cloud scoffed, straightening the pile of paper before him before looking at Genesis with the most unimpressed expression possible. “They are eight years old, Genesis. I doubt it’s a big concern.”

Genesis continued his pacing, running hands through his hair speaking in an almost frantic tone. “They definitely meant it Cloud! They’re murderous eight-year-olds!” He turned to Cloud, his words taking on an accusatory tone, “Why are you raising murderous eight-year-olds?”

Cloud snorted in humour, shaking his head and replying in a laugh-filled voice. “They’re not murderous, Genesis.” He continued to straighten out his desk, “they’re just kids.”

“Murderous kids,” Genesis stated, coming around to slump against Cloud’s desk staring down at the amused blonde. “They’re going to stab me with something sharp.”

“I don’t let them near anything sharp,” Cloud mutters absentmindedly, focusing on the papers in his hands, he’d have to remember to return this to where it came from.

“A marvellous choice on your part, dear.” Genesis states calmly, running his hand through his hair once again. He turned to stare at Cloud incredulously asking in a confused tone, “Why are you raising them anyway? Aren’t they related to Sephiroth in some way?”

“They’re brothers in a sense of the word,” Cloud placed the paper to the side returning his attention to the man leaning against his desk. “Also, I doubt Sephiroth has any idea about how to look after kids.”

"And you do?” Genesis fixed Cloud with a disbelieving look.

“The other secretaries are nice enough to give me some pointers when I need them.” Cloud states calmly, meeting Genesis’ gaze levelly.

“They’re still going to murder me,” Genesis whined, slumping further until he was eye-to-eye with his sitting lover. “They’re very protective of their” Genesis takes a moment to think before finishing with a smirk, “Mother.”

Cloud met his teasing smirk with a soft smile of his own, “They’re good boys.” He states simply, smile growing as Genesis ducked his face away from him in exasperation. 

“But Cloud,” Genesis whines once more, resting his head against the wood-grain of the desk. 

Cloud laughs again, reaching across to run his hand through auburn hair. “Poor SOLDIER, scared of three tiny children.” His smile softens and he continues to card fingers through Genesis’ hair. “I can talk to them if you want.”

Genesis sighed heavily before speaking, voice muffled by the surface he was leaning against. “No, I should speak to them myself.” He lifted his face from the desk, features turning pensive as he mused aloud, “Perhaps over a Materia lesson...”

Cloud fixed Genesis with a sharp glare, “You are not teaching my boys how to set people on fire!” Cloud’s voice was angry, an obvious warning to Genesis’ musings.

“No, of course not Cloud.” Genesis agreed easily, smiling easily at his angry lover. He saw Cloud relax back into his seat and couldn’t help but rile the other a bit, “Shocking them on the other hand...”

“Genesis, I swear to Gaia -!”


	12. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @ourwritingprompts on Tumblr; Writing Prompt #162  
> “I’m just scared you’re going to get tired of me.”  
> “Why?”  
> “Because everyone gets tired of me.”

Cloud hadn’t expected something like that to come out of Genesis’ mouth, not when the man was always so confidant in himself. But looking at Genesis now, with his shoulders hunched and his eyes diverted, Cloud felt that the man was being deadly serious.

Cloud approached Genesis hesitantly, moving around the table to where the other man was lingering in the doorway. He reached his hands out, grasping the crossed arms over Genesis’ chest.

Genesis shifted under Cloud’s hands, pulling away minutely before freezing where he stood, allowing Cloud to keep a hold of him. Cloud rubbed his thumbs over the tense skin of his arms, trying to meet Genesis’ gaze with his own.

When he was unable to, he lifted one of his hands to grasp Genesis’ face, gently shifting the other until he was forced to meet Cloud’s eyes. Cloud felt his heart lurch at the tears he saw present in the other man’s eyes.

He had never seen Genesis look like this; like he was preparing himself for the worst.

He pulled the other into an embrace, encircling the man within his arms while he rubbed soothing circles into his trembling back. He felt Genesis rest heavily against him and asked in a disbelieving voice, “What?”

Genesis' voice was heavy with emotion as he replied, “You’re going to get tired of me eventually and leave.” He pauses his words, taking a few deep, shaky breaths against the curve of Cloud’s throat. “Because everyone gets tired of me and leaves.”

The final words dissolve into sobs, causing Cloud to tighten his grip on the other man, pressing him deeper into the hollow of his throat. Cloud was stunned by Genesis’ words, unable to comprehend what he had heard.

Once again, he wished that everyone had made it out alive; if only so that he could beat some sense into the people that had hurt the usually confidant man in this way.

He pushed the thought from his mind, he needed to worry about Genesis right now. He lifted Genesis until he could look him in the eyes.

He ignored the pain in his heart caused by the tear-stained face of his lover, instead pressing their foreheads together gently keeping Genesis’ gaze focused on him.

“I’m not leaving Genesis,” He stated confidently, his voice steady but heavy with his own warring emotions. “I swear I’m not going to leave you.”

He could see that Genesis didn’t quite believe him and that almost hurt more than the entirety of their previous conversation. He tightened his grip on Genesis, bringing him back into his warm embrace.

Even if Genesis didn’t believe him now, he’d make him see that he was telling the truth.


	13. Cadet! Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @ourwritingprompts on Tumblr:  
> Writing Prompt #140  
> “That’s not fair!”  
> “Life’s not fair. You’d better get used to it, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So either Time Travel Cloud or some kind of Reverse AU. Whatever floats your boat

“But -!” he tried to say as he lifts himself from the dirt, staring at the blonde man in front of him. He doesn’t understand why he needs to work so hard for so little payoff when the others, when _Angeal_ , seem to do everything easily.

“You have to learn,” the blonde cut him off, approaching him calmly and lifting him fully back to his feet. “You’re smaller than them, _you_ can’t do what _they_ can. _You_ have to do what _you_ can do.”

Genesis tries to avoid the man’s bright, blue eyes but a strong hand catches his chin and turns him until he stares at them.

Genesis knows that Cloud’s telling the truth, there’s no reason for the man to lie to him. But that doesn’t make it any easier to accept.

He fights back the traitorous tears in his eyes, speaking in an angry tone to help hold them off. “But what _I_ can do is never good enough!”

He sees Cloud soften, strong hands engulfing him uncaring of the sharp blade he still held in his hand.

It was a small blade, for his size Cloud had said. It was slimmer and lighter than what the other’s were being taught with and it hurt him more than he wanted to admit when had to use it.

He doesn’t realise that his tears had started escaping until Cloud made a soft, reassuring sound, holding his hand against the back of his head.

Genesis allowed himself a moment’s weakness; no one was around, so there was no way anyone other than Cloud would know about how he sobbed into the man’s shoulder.

They spent a few minutes like that, him leaning against the blonde as he comforted him. He eventually removed himself from the other’s embrace, stepping back a bit and lifting his blade slightly.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” he began gruffly, trying to ignore his little breakdown in favour of other, more important things. “How should I be doing this?”

Cloud’s features remained soft and concerned, staring at him a few minutes before he sighed and approached him. He took the hand he was holding the blade in, fixing the grip once more to one more able to manipulate the sword.

Cloud’s voice was kind and teasing when he finally spoke. “Maybe if you figure out the basics, I can show you Materia next time.”

Genesis focused on Cloud intently at the comment, replying in a questioning tone of voice. “We don’t start on Materia for another few months...”

Cloud simply shrugged, reaching out and ruffling his hair with his warm hand. “Well, it’s only if you manage to pick this up,” he says, voice warm and amused.

A few moments of silence pass as Genesis works through the basic forms Cloud had taught him.

“Besides,” Cloud’s voice cuts in, tone ponderous as he spoke. “I think you’ll do pretty good with Materia.”


	14. You died you bastard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘Who wouldn’t be angry? You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!’

“Now, Cloud, let’s not-” He cut himself off, ducking frantically to avoid the sharp weapons being thrust at his skull. He jerked away from the blond as the other slammed his blade into the ground where he had just been standing.

The blond continued to glare at him angrily, attempting to impale him on one of his sharp blades. Genesis continued to dodge away from the blonde’s strikes, trying to reason with the other man.

He hadn’t been sure what he had expected but it certainly wasn’t _this_.

Though he definitely deserved it.

He dodged away once more only to stumble when Cloud shot forward and slammed the butt of his sword into his ribs.

He curled his arm around his attacked ribs, gasping pained breaths as he stumbled away from Cloud. He watched the man wearily, waiting for another onslaught of blows.

They never came.

Instead, Cloud pressed his hand to his face, shoulders shaking as he stood in front of Genesis. 

Genesis stared at the younger man in concern, feeling a sharp stab of pain at the fact that he had caused this reaction in the other.

“Cloud...” His voice was breathy due to the pain from his ribs but he ignored it in favour of cautiously approaching the blond, one of his hands reaching out to touch the other.

“ _Three years_ , Gen,” he heard Cloud gasp into his hands, voice muffled but still discernible to his enhanced hearing. “They told me _you were dead_.”

Genesis flinched at the despair he heard in those words, unable to say anything in his defence. He hadn’t been able to think about how his actions would affect the younger all those years ago.

He moved closer to the other, still waiting for Cloud to attack him, and embraced the smaller man. He brought Cloud close to him, encouraging him to press his face into his shoulder.

Cloud pressed his face deeper into the hollow of his neck, soaking the fabric of his shirt with his tears. Genesis forced back his own tears, but was unable to keep them all contained in the face of Cloud’s sadness.

“I thought you were dead for three years!” Cloud sobbed against his skin. He pulled away from Genesis suddenly, punching his shoulder weakly with his fist and looking up at him with teary, blue-eyes. “And you ate all my good cereal before you left, you bastard!”

Genesis couldn’t have stopped himself if he tried. He burst into wet laughter, curling into Cloud’s space. 

He saw Cloud’s hesitant smile from the corner of his eye and felt that perhaps things would be alright.


	15. Please put something on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.’

Cloud didn’t know what he was expecting when he woke up this morning, but _this_ certainly wasn’t it.

He was currently staring at the taller man that had jolted him awake from a deep sleep mere moments before. The man was avoiding looking directly at him for some reason and there appeared to be a bright flush against his pale skin.

Cloud wasn’t awake enough to even begin to understand what was going on. Who even was this guy? How on Gaia did he even get into his house?

Well, there was one way to find out.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my house?” His voice was heavy with sleep, his accent coming through stronger than it usually would.

The stranger jumped at the sound of his voice, turning to glance at him through long red hair but lowering his gaze quickly, the flush growing brighter on his face. He instead focused on the wall and spoke in a tight voice.

“I would appreciate you putting something on before I start.”

Cloud blinked at him for a few moments before realising what the other meant. The summer nights in Edge were awful and he would often sleep naked in an attempt to make them a bit easier.

Now he had a choice; either refuse and try to kick the guy out or hear him out.

He heaved a sigh, turning to grab a pair of pants from the nearby dresser, ignoring the soft choked sound behind him as he pulled them on.

He turned back to the stranger, ignoring the glowing eyes peering at him cautiously and spoke in a tired, voice. “If you woke me up for nothing I’m going to impale you.”

He turned then, exiting the room and heading for the kitchen. He needed caffeine if he was going to be staying awake. 

He heard hesitant steps behind him and took down a second mug from the shelf. 

It was going to be a long day.


	16. The One With the Great Cat Theif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘Quick catch that cat it stole my wallet!‘

“I will demote you if you do not stop that fiend, immediately!”

Cloud had not been having a good day and being forced to chase a cat by the terrifying Commander Rhapsodos was not helping it any.

How had the cat even gotten the man’s wallet in the first place?

He was now cradling the small white cat in his arms as the Commander looked over the retrieved wallet with a critical eye; hopefully he’d be dismissed and could return to his barracks to unwind from the days events.

He really just wanted to eat something and forget how much he hated some of the other cadets in the program. Maybe even get some studying done if he was lucky.

“It all looks to be in order,” the Commander’s voice tore him from his thoughts, making him focus on the SOLDIER First. “I suppose I should thank you.”

‘ _Just let me go,_ ’ Cloud thought hopefully, keeping his face perfectly blank as the Commander considered him for several long moments.

“Drop the cat and come with me,” the Commander ordered, turning away from him, confident that Cloud would follow his orders. “I know they don’t feed you cadets well and you look like you could use some decent food.”

‘Wait, what?’ Cloud was very confused by what the Commander was saying but he knew better than to keep the man waiting. He didn’t want to make the man angry.

He released the cat and heard it take off behind him, following the Commander as he led him to the elevator. He tried not to slouch or cower in the man’s presence while the elevator took them further up the building. 

He didn’t think he did a very good job of it though...


	17. I hit you with my car AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car… Wait I did? And it was your car?’

“... Oh fuck! Are you ok?! No, of course you’re not I’m so sorry!” 

Cloud groaned. Did he fall asleep on his couch again? Fuck, he felt like he’d been hit by a tone of bricks.

“Oh he’s alive! Thank the goddess! Angeal hurry up and call an ambulance!”

Whoever was shouting was not helping with his headache.

Who was that? They didn’t sound familiar.

He tried to open his eyes but squeezed them shut with a groan when they were assaulted by the bright sunlight. 

The shouting person seemed to notice the sound he made as a shadow fell over him, further blocking the sun from his aching eyes.

“Goddess, I’m _so_ sorry! We've called an ambulance so they’ll be here soon!” Whoever they were, they sounded panicked.

Cloud tried to open his eyes again, finding success in his second attempt.

...Shouting dude was pretty.

Concerned blue eyes framed by bright red-hair were staring down at him and Cloud was stunned for a moment. 

This certainly wasn’t his house.

“What happened? I felt like I -” He tried to say but the man, he thought it was a man at least, cut him off.

“Got hit by a car? Because that was entirely my fault and I’m so sorry!” He certainly sounded it, with his panicked tone and... were those tears. Oh, Cloud didn’t deal well with pretty people crying.

“It’s ok,” he tried to reassure the distressed man, though it was obvious that he wasn’t buying it. “Least you stayed, right?” On second thought, maybe he wasn’t buying it because he couldn’t understand him. His tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth and he probably wasn’t making a lot of sense to the man.

He decided just to lie back and let the man fuss over him until the ambulance arrived. At least he couldn’t feel any worse than he already did.


	18. Why do you have this dress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘The skirt is short on purpose.’

“Do you want to explain this or should I draw my own conclusions?” Those were the first words out of Genesis’ mouth when Cloud returned home.

He flicked his gaze to the taller man and froze when he saw what the other was holding. In his hands hanging from a plain hanger was a _very_ short dress, very different from the one he had been forced to wear while rescuing Tifa from Don Corneo.

His voice shook slightly as he spoke, “where did you get that?”

Genesis hummed and answered distractedly, keeping his gaze trained of the dress on the hanger. “I found it while looking for something, it was attached to a very nice greeting card from Shinra.” 

He turned to Cloud with a curious gaze, “I assume they’re a lovely story to go along with this lovely piece of clothing.”

Cloud scowled and turned away from the other, training his gaze on the wall. “Just, go put it back where you found it.”

Genesis turned the dress over, looking it over contemplatively. “But it’s nice, you shouldn’t waste it in the back of the closet.”

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest, scowling at the wall he was staring at. “Why don’t you wear it then?”

There was silence for a few moments and Cloud turned to glance at Genesis. The man was holding the dress in front of himself and thinking. He was about to retract his statement when Genesis spoke.

“The skirt might be a bit short but the shoulders seem large enough.” Cloud stared at the other as he nodded decisively, coming to a decision. “It wouldn’t hurt to try, give me a moment.”

Before Cloud could say anything, Genesis had ducked into the next room. He slumped against the wall and tried to figure out what had just happened.


	19. The One in Space Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people.’

“I mean really! I earned my rank! I should be treated to more respect than this!”

“Absolutely.”

“And I am not at fault for any of this! I will not stand for this wrongful imprisonment!” 

“You tell ‘em.”

“Do not patronise me!” His cellmate turned and glared at him, blue eyes blazing as he looked down at his sitting form. If Cloud wasn’t as exhausted as he was he might have flinched at the man’s glare.

“No promises.” He answered easily, meeting the irritated man’s gaze.

He turned away from him and continued pacing the length of their shared cell with an agitated noise. “I swear if _Sephiroth_ was here he wouldn’t have half this much trouble!”

“I think you’re doing alright.” He spoke without thinking, that name sounded familiar. He’d have to think about why a bit later.

The man barked a harsh laugh, dropping to sit on the lone bench next to him. “Oh really? I’m currently in _jail_ because my SOLDIERs can’t _behave themselves for one night!_ ”

Cloud blinked slowly, watching the man drop his head into his heads with a despairing sound, longish auburn hair concealing his features. He certainly wasn’t expecting that, maybe the guy was as tired as he was.

“Well, nobody’s dead yet and we’re both getting out in the morning.” Cloud offered, watching as the man’s shoulders shook slightly.

“Things are not going how I thought they would...” The man’s voice was soft and exhausted, barely audible to Cloud’s ears.

“That’s usually how things go,” he sighed slumping back against the hard stone wall and running a hand through his own blonde spikes. “Nothing we can do about it now.”

He heard the man scoff next to him before falling silent. Moments pass before the man sit up straighter and gracefully shifts his hair from his face.

Cloud watches as the man pulls out a worn leather-bound book and begins reading.

He blinks as he realises that he doesn’t know his cellmates name and decides to remedy that. “I’m Cloud Strife by the way.”

“Genesis Rhapsodos,” Genesis replied, keeping his attention on the book in his hands.

Cloud sighed quietly, settling back to wait out the night. Hopefully being incarcerated wouldn’t set him back too much.


	20. Why did I punch him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘So, why did I have to punch that guy?”

Cloud flushed, hiding his face further in his scarf as Commander Rhapsodos looked down at him curiously obviously waiting for an answer. 

He hadn’t expected anyone to step in and help him and to have one of the Commanders of SOLDIER do so without any kind of hesitation confused him. He was nothing special so it didn’t make sense to him that the Commander had decided to help him.

The arm draped over him squeezed him tighter to the man’s size and he flinched slightly, realising that the Commander had been waiting for an answer.

“I-I’m s-sorry for tr-troubling you, C-Commander. I-It was no-nothing.” He hoped that he didn’t sound too unnerved; he still wanted to get into the SOLDIER program after all, a bad impression with someone so important would not help with that.

The Commander’s other hand came to rest upon his chin, manoeuvring him until his head was tilted up to the taller man’s. Cloud kept his gaze adverted though, too scared to even dare to meet the Commander’s gaze.

The hand that had moved him lifted to rest gently against the rapidly bruising skin around his eye, the contact causing Cloud to flinch minutely despite the gentle nature of the gesture.

The Commander observed his reaction intently, staring down at him with deep-blue eyes burning in anger. “That is not nothing, cadet.” He stated evenly, his tone leaving no room for argument. “Try again.”

Cloud swallowed heavily, trying to think of a way to explain it to the Commander. He kept his gaze turned away from the other man as he spoke, “i-it was m-my f-faul-”

The Commander stopped him before he could finish speaking, continuing down the street towards the Shinra HQ building. He stumbled slightly at the sudden start, almost falling to his knees but he was kept standing by the grip the Commander had on him.

“Sir?” His voice was high and confused as he spoke but the Commander seemed to ignore him for the moment.

After several minutes the Commander starting speaking, not giving Cloud a moment to argue. “I’m taking you straight to the infirmary and then we’re going to have a long talk about what happened out there.”

“S-sir, y-you d-don’t h-have to-!” But the Commander continued to speak, not allowing him to finish his complaint. 

“Oh, but I do.” His guiding arm tightened around him momentarily as they reached the doors to the Shinra building. “If I don’t keep occupied I might just track him down and incinerate him.”

Cloud shivered slightly at the anger in the SOLDIER’s voice, quieting and letting the man led him to the infirmary.


	21. The Other One with Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.’

“How on Gaia did you manage to get so many cats? I was gone for two days, Cloud!” Genesis exclaimed, staring down at the calm blonde in bemusement.

“I was hanging out with Reeve,” Cloud answered, continuing to pet the cat currently draped over his lap. It was purring contently as Cloud’s fingers scratched behind soft black ears.

“But why so many?” Genesis asked, flicking his gaze to the other cats currently taking up space in their home.

Cloud huffed a laugh as he replied, “if you think this is a lot you should see how many Reeve got.”

Genesis froze, staring down at the blond. 

Cloud met his gaze levelly, halting his movements. The cat draped over him complained at the cease in movements and Cloud resumed his gentle movements.

The sound of purring resumed and Genesis sighed heavily, dropping down next to Cloud on the couch. He looked down at the pitch-black cat before focusing his gaze on the man next to him.

“What are their names?” The question caused the blond to fix him with a bright smile before starting to talk about the cats he had adopted, introducing them and giving a brief explanation about each of their personalities.

Genesis leaned back and let the other’s words wash over him. He’d remember not to let Cloud hang around Reeve unsupervised in the future.


	22. That's not my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘I hope you know that my name is actually ________.’

“Come along Strafe, you’re with me today.” He gestured the man forward, ignoring the confused expression he was wearing. He turned and strode towards the training room he had booked earlier, confident that the man would follow him.

He heard the man’s footsteps follow him and continued on. Angeal definitely owed him for this, he had so many other, _better_ , things that he could be doing with his time.

They reached the room within a few minutes and he moved over to the observation deck of the room. Reaching the door, he turned to address the man.

“I’m going to start up the simulation and record how well you do,” he explained to the blond staring at him. “Hopefully this will be over quickly and we can both go our separate ways.”

Strafe raised his brow in an unimpressed manner and nodded.

He turned and entered the room, starting the pre-made simulation and sitting back to watch the scenario unfold. Angeal had said he was an impressive fighter, he was interested to see how true the other’s claims had been.

After Strafe had finished all the scenarios in an efficient and timely manner, he found himself agreeing with his friend’s observations. He burned a physical copy of the recording to give to the director and exited the room to speak with Strafe.

“Alright, that’s all they wanted you to do,” he started, giving the muscular blond a once over. “You’re free to spend the rest of your day however you’d like, Strafe.”

The man’s features twisted into an amused smile. He raised his brow and questioned the blond, “What?”

“It’s ‘Strife’”

“...What?”

“My name. It’s ‘Strife’ nor ‘Strafe’.”

Genesis fixed the man with an incredulous look before pulling out the memo Angeal had left him this morning asking him to do this. Now that he was looking closer; that could have been an ‘i’ and not an ‘a’.

“...My apologies then, Angeal’s handwriting is as awful as it has ever been.” He apologised, fixing _Strife_ with a calm look.

He shrugged nonchalantly, “it happens sometimes.”


	23. The One Where Cloud Stole Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘Please stop petting the test subjects.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an oddly written one. All Dialogue which I'm awful at. Yay.

“Cloud...”

“No.”

“But Cloud,”

“No.”

“Cloud just stand back and -”

“No.”

“You’re being unreasonable.”

“I don’t care.”

“Cloud just let them do their -”

“It’s not happening.”

“You can’t just steal three children!”

“Fucking watch me.”

“You don’t even know where their from!”

“Their from Hojo’s Modeoheim labs, Projects S-011, S-012 and S-013.”

“... YOU STOLE THEM FROM ONE OF HOJO’S LABS?!”

“Course I did.”

“Why would you do something so stupid?!”

“They’re kids! They deserve better than being under his  _‘care’_!”

“Cloud, the Turks want them back.”

“No.”

“Cloud.”

“No.”

“They’re threatening to use force -”

“They don’t have the guts.”

“I think they disagree with you.”

“Sephiroth would destroy them if they even tired!”

“... Yeah, dude’s got a point there.”

“See?”

“Ok, but that still doesn’t mean you can steal those kids!”

“Who’s going to stop me?”

“...”

“...”

“... Apparently no one...”

“Exactly. They’re my kids now.”

“Cloud, you don’t know how to take care of kids!”

“That’s what Jenine’s for!”

“The secretary?”

“She’s had kids, she knows how this stuff works.”

“Cloud...”

“Mine.”

“By the Goddess Cloud.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“They agreed to this right?”

“Yes, they have.”

“... fine.”

“Fine?”

“Yeah, they’re your kids.”

“Good.”

“I’ll send the Turks away.”

“They should be quick about it.”

“...Why?”

“I texted Seph, he’s on his way.”

“...What?!”

“What?”

“You called Sephiroth for help?!”

“Yeah.”

“I hate you sometimes.”

“They’re names are Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj, they’re sweethearts.”

“Cloud, you’ve already convinced me.”

“... You’re point?”

“Will you open the door for me?”

“... fine.”


	24. Summoner AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit.’

“Look, I know they take it out of you and I’m just worried. Goddess Cloud, I’ve never seen you do so many in such a small span of time!”

Cloud understood his partner’s concerns though their was little he could do about them; they needed money to live and currently the most money was in this rather than what he usually did.

He continued to pant where he was kneeling on the floor outside of the used summoning circle. Genesis was kneeling next to him, hands fluttering helplessly over his form.

He leaned against the other’s taller form, breathing in the other’s scent of spice and apples in an attempt to remove the burning scent of brimstone from his nostrils.

Genesis was making soft noises to reassure him as he shook against the other’s side, taking a hold of his neck to press him deeper against his shoulder.

Genesis was right, he wasn’t doing so well. Too many rituals in too short a time span had left him exhausted and drained, with barely enough energy to hold himself up.

Genesis lifted him from the floor, cradling his slighter form against his chest as he made his way down the stairs from the attic where he had performed the summoning.

He rested his head against Genesis’ shoulder as his partner took his down the stairs and into their shared bedroom. He made a soft noise of complaint when he was lowered to the bed.

Genesis quickly shucked his jumper and forced Cloud into it, the larger fabric falling around his smaller frame. Cloud pressed the material to his nose as Genesis left the room, filling his nostrils with the other’s scent.

He took deep calming breaths of spice and apple while Genesis moved about outside of the room. He relaxed into the soft blankets below him, his aching muscles grateful for the rest.

A few moments later, Genesis returned to the room. He had a bowl of something in his hands which he placed on the table beside the bed, it smelled good whatever it was.

Genesis got on the bed with him, manoeuvring them both until he was leaning against his partner’s chest. Genesis then leaned over until he could reach the bowl he had set down.

He brought a spoonful of broth to his lips and waited for Cloud to exhaustively open his mouth before feeding it to him.

They spent the rest of the night huddled together with Genesis ensuring that he was relaxing after the great strain on himself.

It had been a bad week for him but Genesis would make sure that he was alright.


	25. Put Me Down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle’

"Genesis! I swear I’m fine!” Cloud complained, trying to squirm out of the ex-SOLDIER’s grip. “I can walk just fine!”

Genesis, the bastard, just ignored him and continued to carry him in a bridal-hold.

Cloud had been trying to battle the flush of his cheeks since Genesis had unexpectedly picked him up and hadn’t been having the best luck with his endeavours as the other continued to carry him through the streets of Edge. 

Cloud groaned and hid his face in the fabric of Genesis’ coat, avoiding meeting any of the gazes currently trained on him. He should not find this as appealing as he did! Genesis was only carrying him through the street ~~and supporting his entire weight in his...~~

He groaned again, ignoring the look Genesis shot him in favour of thinking about anything else.

He lifted his gaze from Genesis’ shoulder and saw where he was taking them; Seventh Heaven. Tifa was just going to love this.

Someone must have opened the door for them but he wasn’t aware of who as he had slammed his head back into Genesis’ shoulder. Which only drew a chuckled from the bastard.

There was a moment of quiet as they entered and Cloud felt a momentary hope that things weren’t going to go as badly as he thought they would.

... And then Tifa started laughing her arse of.

He lifted his face from the other man’s shoulder and glared at his friend; she completely ignored him but it was the thought that counted.

Genesis ignored their little exchange and strode confidently through the empty bar to gently place him in one of the chairs. 

“There you go,” He said after Cloud was sitting on the chair, Cloud turned his glare to him. He didn’t have to look so pleased with himself.

“I said I was fine. You didn’t have to carry me here.” He said, his voice as even as he could make it.

“I know,” Genesis responded. “I just wanted to.”

Cloud’s features twisted in confusion at his answer and Genesis rolled his eyes at him. Tifa groaned in the background, something about a ‘dense idiot’.

“Why?” he questioned, ignoring Tifa for the moment.

Genesis fixed him with a dumbstruck look, before covering his mouth with his hand. It did nothing to muffle the manic giggles that spewed from him.

“You’re so stupid,” Genesis’ words were barely audible through his laughter.

Cloud blinked at the man, unsure what the other was talking about.

Tifa made a disgusted sound somewhere behind them and stormed out of the room. 

After a few minutes, Genesis composed himself enough to halt his giggles. “Oh, you’re so dumb.”

Cloud huffed at the other, waiting for him to something that made more sense.

“You really don’t get it?” Genesis asked rhetorically, staring up at Cloud from where he had ended up kneeling next to the chair he was on. “I like you, you idiot.”

Cloud blinked at him for a moment. Of course Genesis liked him they were friends after all-

Oh. Genesis meant in the _other_ way.

Genesis must have seen the realisation on his face because he rolled his eyes at him.

Cloud felt the flush return to his face and opened his mouth to say something only for Genesis to reach up and connect their mouth in a soft kiss.

He pulled away before Cloud had a chance to react and stood up. “I’ll leave you to think about that.” He said in a gentle voice as he moved away from Cloud. “Look after that leg, ok?”

Cloud watched him leave the room and pressed his face into the palms of his hands. _Goddess he was dense._


	26. The Bad Day AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it.’

Cloud sighed at the determined man standing in front of him. Despite how much he wanted to show otherwise, Genesis could be every bit as stubborn and pig-headed as any other SOLDIER.

Genesis was currently standing in front of him, trying to stare him down but Cloud wasn’t going to move. He wasn’t his usual well-groomed self, hair in a state of disarray and his clothes were messier than he would ever allow them to be.

His right arm was currently wrapped and bound to his chest in a sling, the hand was clenched in anger.

“You can’t go fight that idiot!” Cloud tried to persuade the other man. They had been standing there for almost ten minutes arguing and Cloud was getting tired of arguing with the stubborn man.

“I don’t care that my arm’s broken, I’m going to teach that Second-Class a lesson!” Genesis shot back, anger evident in his tone. 

“You can’t even pick up your sword like this!” All Cloud needed to do was distract the man until Angeal showed up, then he’d have some help in keeping Genesis out of trouble.

“I won’t need it for him! Magic alone will suffice!” Genesis moved into Cloud’s space, trying to force the blond to yield to his wishes.

Cloud was stubborn though and refused to move from his position in the doorway. Angeal would be here soon, he only had to hold out until then.

Genesis made a frustrated noise, suddenly turning away from Cloud and striding back into the apartment. He dropped angrily onto the couch and took several deep breaths.

Cloud watched him warily from where he was standing on the other side of the room. After a few moments of just staring at the man on the couch, he approached the irritated red-head cautious.

Genesis remained sitting on the couch, staring at the wall in front of them. They remained sitting next to each other silently for several minutes.

Before Cloud could say anything to break the tension Angeal walked in.

The large man had a concerned expression on his face as he entered the apartment, looking around the room frantically before noticing them sitting on the couch.

“Hey, things ok?” He asked Cloud, approaching them cautiously. They were both keenly aware of Genesis’ hair-trigger temper when he was in a mood like this.

Cloud nodded silently, gaze focusing intently on the way Genesis grit his teeth at the sound of Angeal’s voice. He turned until his red-hair curtained his eye, obscuring his expression from their gaze.

Angeal sighed, coming around to settle on the couch with them. They both noticed the way Genesis tensed at his actions but he didn’t make any other movements so Cloud forced himself to relax.

“How’s your arm?” Angeal offered after a few more minutes of silence, flicking his gaze between them in with a concerned expression.

Genesis made an aggravated noise and stood up in a violent motion, storming off towards his room. Cloud watched him storm off and slam the door behind him as he went.

Angeal heaved a sigh next to him, placing his face into his hands before speaking in a soft, reassuring voice. “He’ll be fine, just give him some space alright?”

Cloud nodded in reply and Angeal rested his large hand on Cloud’s small shoulder before standing from the couch and leaving.

Cloud slumped back into the couch, preparing to wait out the night until Genesis was ready to leave his room.


	27. It's 2AM.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like doing odd formats. As seen by the oneshot a few chapters back and my 'Letters to the Lost' fic.

[A bedroom bathed in darkness, two figures lay curled tightly together in a large, luxurious bed. The room's silence is only broken by the sound of soft steady breathing and soft noises from those within in their sleep.]

* _A Gaudy Pop Song fills the air disturbing both figures_ *

Genesis: "Ugh..." * his face scrunches and he turns to away from the sound and the man next to him, hand pushing at the other's shoulder * "Cloud."

Cloud: "I got it," * he groans himself, pulling himself to sit up against the pillows and reach out to the ringing phone on the bedside next to him * "I got it."

* He answers the phone, and holds it to his ear with a grunt. A tinny, staticy sound starts to emit from the device at high speed *

Cloud: * His brow furrows * "What?"

* The tiny noise sounds again, slower this time *

Cloud: "Wait," * he lifts his hand to his face, rubbing it over his nose * "what?"

* The tiny sounds continues, Genesis pulls the pillow over his ears in an effort to better ignore it *

Cloud: * confused, his brow furrows * "Why would I know that?"

* The noise chirps a response *

Cloud: * exasperated, waves his hand in front of himself * "What does Chlorogform have to do with good sex?"

Genesis: "It's 2am" * he releases the pillow and turns back towards Cloud, glaring at the phone in his hand * "Why is he asking about chloroform?"

Cloud: * turns to give Genesis with soft eyes and a down-turn mouth * "That's what I'm trying to find out."

* The staticy noise cuts in before anything else can be said *

Cloud: * rolls his eyes * "That was Genesis, who else would it be?" * his eyes narrow at the last part of his response. *

* The phone gives another quick response *

Cloud: * leans back against the pillows behind him, hand returning to his face * "He got back earlier today."

* The phone begins another long spiel of noise. Genesis eyes narrow further at the device *

Cloud: "He doesn't care about that right now." * he cuts the voice on the phone off * 

 * The voice on the phone starts to chatter again *

Cloud: "Zack," * he sighs, hand rising to run through his messy hair * "get back to the point."

* The noise slows down *

Cloud: * his eyes narrow * "And _what_ does chloroform have to do with helping Sephiroth have a good time?"

* The voice is slower now, much slower at Cloud's response *

Cloud: * his eyes widen in shock and he shouts * "You're going to try to drug our _paranoid_ friend?!"

Genesis: * he lifts himself to a sitting postion, spitting the question * "He's what?"

Cloud: "Sephiroth will kill you!" * ignoring Genesis for the moment to focus on the phone in his hands, other hand waving angrily in the arm before him * "Fuck that, I will kill you!"

* The phone chirps a quick response *

Cloud: "No," * he cuts the speaker off * "I am calling him now and he'll deal with you."

* The speaker seems to whine through the phone's tin and static *

Cloud: "Don't 'Cloudy' me," * he growls, eyes narrowed and hand tight around his phone * "it's 2am!"

Genesis: * a glare is on his face, he's tense and magic seems to be running along his arm * "Give me the phone."

Cloud: * looks at the other and hands the chattering phone to him * "Here."

* Genesis presses a button and the voice stops completely. *

* Genesis types out a number within a second without a moment's hesitation *

Genesis: * he lifts the phone to his ear once the call is accepted and begins to truly shout * "YOUR STUDENT IS PLANNING TO DRUG SEPHIROTH, IT'S 2AM AND I'M TIRED! FUCKING GO DEAL WITH IT!"

* Genesis then hangs up the phone, turning the device off *

Genesis: * he hands the phone back to Cloud, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he does * "Here you go, darling."

Cloud: "..." * he blinks slowly, still staring at Genesis as the other resettles himself in bed. "thanks."

 

 

Genesis: "Hmm..." * settles back on the pillows and returns to sleep * 

 


	28. A Change in Events AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘I’m like 75% this won’t explode on us.’

“... I think you forgot a word there.”

“Shut up, Cloud.” He muttered turning away from the blond to focus on the explosives he was handling. He was currently holding enough explosives to destroy the inside of the Mako Reactor.

For some reason the members of Avalanche had decided that it was a better idea to send the enhanced SOLDIERs in to set the bomb instead of going in themselves.

Cloud hadn’t argued with them and Genesis wasn’t about to leave the blond to do the mission on his own.

He felt Cloud shift restlessly behind him and continued to set the bomb in place. After he started the timer, they would have a few minutes to evacuate the Reactor and get to safety.

He started the timer and stood gracefully, turning and striding away with Cloud quick to follow him.

The exited the inner chamber of the Reactor without issue and met back up with the others without the bomb setting off early. They escaped the Reactor with little fanfare and boarded the train back to the Slums easily.

Genesis relaxed on the train, ignoring the looks of the Avalanche members and their leader in favour of drawing Cloud to sit next to him and cease his restless movements.

He tucked Cloud against him when he got the blond to sit next to him, pulling him further into his side when he noticed the looks he was getting from some of the other passengers.

They turned away from them when Genesis glared at them with his glowing eyes. Everyone knew that eyes like his meant that he was an enhanced person and they weren’t eager to anger him.

Barret, noticing his gaze, focused his own glare on the other passengers, grumbling lowly to himself and drawing attention to his gun-arm in a hardly subtle manner.

Genesis hummed contently when Cloud relaxed against him, they were nearing their stop and then they could eat and get some much needed rest.


	29. Creature!Cloud AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.’

“Why?”

The question was innocent enough to give Genesis a moments pause, he focused on the creature in front of him for a few minutes.

The blond was watching him with a closed-off expression, waiting for his answer. He was tense where he sat, his twitching inhuman ears giving away how nervous he was.

“It’s just...” He paused, thinking how to phrase what he wanted to say. He didn’t want to insult the other without meaning to. “It’s not something humans find acceptable.”

Cloud seemed to accept the answer, though a thoughtful expression settled on his features after a moment. “How do you humans court then?”

Genesis was stunned by the question, staring at Cloud blankly for a few minutes.

“What?” He eventually managed to ask.

“How do humans court?” Cloud repeated, focusing intently on Genesis.

“Wh-why do you ask?” He asked, confused as to how they had gotten to this conversation topic.

“My kind court through displays of strength,” Cloud explained, gesturing to the dead body in his kitchen. “Usually through eliminating the enemies of those we’re trying to court.”

“I wouldn’t have called any of those men, my ‘enemies’.” Genesis scoffed.

Cloud smiled at him slightly, relaxing a bit in his seat. “Perhaps, but they were close enough for my purposes.” 

Genesis froze when he understood what Cloud meant through his words. “So, you’re trying to court me?” He asked, confirming what he was thinking.

“Yes,” Cloud confirmed, nodding confidently. His ears twitched forward, shifting his blond spikes as they moved. Genesis followed the movement with his eyes for a moment before flicking his gaze back to the corpse on the floor.

He sighed before speaking to the hopeful blond, “Get him out of my kitchen and we can talk about how humans court.”

Cloud smiled brightly at him, standing from his seat and moving eagerly to do as Genesis had asked.

Genesis wasn’t too proud to admit that he tracked the beautiful creature with his eyes as he moved through his house.

Life had certainly become more interesting since the creature had decided to stick around.


	30. SleepTalker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.’

Cloud groaned as the morning sunlight, penetrated his closed eyes and forced him from slumber. He turned away from the light and opened his eyes.

There was a blurry form lying in the bed next to him, he blinked a few times until Genesis came into focus.

The other was looking up at him with a fond expression, head propped up on his heads at he watched him with dark-blue eyes. Cloud leaned into the other’s space and pressed their mouth’s together lazily.

He heard Genesis make a soft, content noise as he returned the kiss before pulling away with a bright smile. He relaxed back into the soft mattress under him, content with spending a few more minutes in bed with the other.

He was drawn back into focus by Genesis’ curious voice next to him.

“Do you think you could explain something for me?”

Cloud opened his eyes and stared at Genesis a moment before replying, “Yeah?”

“Well,” he began with a teasing smile. “You remember how I told you about the sleep talking thing?”

Cloud stiffened at those words, fixing a suspicious gaze on the older man. “What about it?”

Genesis stretched languidly, muscles shifting under pale skin. He turned to gaze fully at Cloud, strands of auburn hair falling into deep blue eyes. “Why am I in the dream about the Princess Dragon?”

Cloud’s confusion was obvious as he replied, “What?”

“You’ve been having it the last few nights,” Genesis continued easily, curling into Cloud’s side. “It seems to be getting pretty interesting from what I’ve heard.”

The other’s tone wasn’t mocking so Cloud just grunted and turned away from the other. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He heard the huff of laughter behind him before a warm body pressed down on him, strong hands coming to rest in front of him as Genesis’ face rested against the hollow of his shoulder.

“Come on Cloud!” Genesis persisted, voice brimming with fond amusement. “It can’t be so bad! I swear not to laugh too much.”

Cloud peeled his eye open, peering at Genesis out of the corner of it. “You promise?”

“By the Goddess.”

Cloud continued to peer at Genesis for a few moments before sighing and turning back to face the other fully. “Fine.”

He was rewarded with Genesis’ bright smile as they both settled down for Cloud to start telling the man about his crazy dreams.


	31. Genesis Tries to be a Nice Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @toxixpumpkin on Tumblr;  
> ‘I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.’

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” The blond in front of him kept apologising, while he tried to work his way through what had just happened.

First, he had seen the little blond being bothered by some brute of a man and had to step in to help.

Then, he had played at being the blond’s boyfriend in order to make the brute leave the poor man alone.

Then, the brute wouldn’t take the hint and continued to bother them, leading him to curl his arm protectively around the blond. (Not that he minded the contact; so sue him, the blond was pretty).

Finally, the blond seemed to have had enough of the brute’s attitude and promptly told him to ‘fuck off’ and proceeded to stick his tongue down his throat.

The brute finally got the hint and left them alone, leaving him shocked when the blond removed himself from his space.

He hadn’t been expecting that when he entered the establishment.

The blond was still apologising to him when he focused back on him, so he shook himself a bit and focused on the man next to him.

“No, it’s alright.” He reassured, smiling kindly at the blond. “I’m just glad he’s gone.”

The blond offered him a shaky smile as he ran a hand through his hair. “I’m Cloud, by the way.” He offered.

He supposed that after having the other’s tongue in his mouth, knowing each other’s names was necessary.

“Genesis,” he replied, fixing the blond with a level look. “Now, what’s a pretty thing like you doing alone in a restaurant?”


	32. Hostages AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @i-can-give-you-prompts on Tumblr;  
> “This is bad.”  
> “You said that already.”  
> “It seemed worth repeating.”

“Complaining won’t get us anywhere,” Cloud told the SOLDIER, watching him from where he was slumped against the earthen wall. 

The SOLDIER was pacing the length of the room they were trapped in, movements tense and almost frantic as he swept his gaze around the room.

He looked to be in worse condition than Cloud himself was, he’d probably been dragged here from the battlefields. His clothing was torn and his skin was covered in places by dirt and blood.

“What else can I do?” The SOLDIER asked in a strained tone. His voice was deep and pleasing to Cloud’s ears, but that would be something to think about when they weren’t trapped in an underground chamber somewhere in Wutai.

“Wait for one of your friends to come help,” Cloud offered after a few moments of silence. He noticed the flinch his words caused and focused his gaze upon the SOLDIER.

SOLDIERs didn’t leave their own behind, Cloud knew that to be fact. Didn’t this SOLDIER believe they would come for him?

“Shinra will not barter for War Hostages.” The other stated, voice blank and hollow; repeating words he had heard numerous times before. “We’re replaceable; not worth anything close to how much Wutai would sell us for.”

Cloud blinked at the SOLDIER for a moment before responding, “well, that doesn’t seem like a good practice.”

The SOLDIER cast him an incredulous look, prompting Cloud to continue. “They’re making you guys into enhanced fighters right? Stronger than most average people? It really doesn’t make sense to say something that would deter you guys from fighting for them.”

The SOLDIER was silent, giving Cloud a considering look. Cloud shrugged off the other’s gaze and tried to relax against the wall behind him.

Several minutes passed before the SOLDIER spoke once again. “Do you have any plans to escape?” 

Cloud opened his eyes and saw that the other had decided to save his energy and was resting the wall a few feet away from where he was resting. He wasn’t looking at him and was instead focused on the door to the room.

Cloud thought through the question before answering, “Yes, but it’s not a good one.”

This drew an amused huff from the other, and Cloud ducked his head away to conceal the smile the sound caused to spread across his features. 

“You’re not good at making plans are you?” The SOLDIER asked, fixing Cloud with a teasing look.

Cloud puffed out his chest exaggeratedly as he replied, “I make great plans, saved you didn’t I?”

“You got us both captured by the enemy.”

“But you’re still alive.”

“We’re doomed.”

Cloud gave his own chuckle, watching from the corner of his eye as the other relaxed fully against the wall. Good, he could probably coax the other into resting if he was lucky.

They’d both need to be in the best shape possible if they wanted to escape, rest would help with that.

The SOLDIER cut him off before he could say anything more. “Are you part of the SOLDIER program? You have Mako-eyes but I don’t recognise you.”

The question caught him off guard, though it probably shouldn’t have; there wasn’t a lot of light down here, of course his eyes would be visible.

Now he had to think of a way to explain himself, he supposed something close to the truth would work.

“Not officially, I was more of a test-run with the enhancement method.” That was hopefully believable enough that the other would buy it.

“Oh,” Cloud sighed to himself, it appeared to have worked. “Like Sephiroth?”

Cloud froze at the name, turning to fix the other with an intent gaze. He relaxed when he saw that the other was merely curious.

“A bit,” Cloud allowed, forcibly relaxing once more. “He was the success.”

A soft sound left the SOLDIER and several moments passed before he spoke again. “Do you have a name?”

Cloud nodded, holding his hand out to the SOLDIER. “Cloud Strife, you?”

His hand was grasped in a strong grip by the other as he replied. “Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER Second Class.”

They shook hands and settled back into the silence of the room.

Cloud wasn’t sure how much time had passed, when he noticed Genesis’ shivering. The room had cooled during their time there, the younger must have been feeling it more than he was.

He picked himself up and closed the few feet between them before dropping down to sit next to the shivering SOLDIER. His actions must have surprised Genesis, as he felt him stiffen next to him.

Cloud wouldn’t let him move away though, instead pulling the shivering form closer to his own in an attempt to share some of his body heat with the other.

Genesis remained stiff next to him for a few moments before relaxing into the warmth he provided. His shivering died down soon enough, leaving them leaning against each other against the wall.

“Get some sleep, I’ll wake you if them come down here.” Cloud ordered softly, tucking Genesis under his arm to rest more firmly against him.

He felt him resist for a moment before relaxing against him, obviously more exhausted than he had thought he was.

Cloud takes the chance to take a closer look at Genesis; he’s younger than Cloud had thought he was, though that wasn’t saying much with Shinra. He didn’t have an apparent injuries, just a few scrapes that would heal on their own.

Cloud soon falls into a light doze, senses trained for a sign that someone was approaching them.

Hours pass before approaching footsteps pull him from his doze. He quickly wakes Genesis and orders, “You’ll stay behind me, understand?”

Genesis nods silently, waiting stiffly for the approaching people to open the door.

Cloud flattens himself next to the door and listens to the people come to a standstill in front of their door, he hears maybe three individuals; nothing he can’t handle.

The door opens, two enter and Cloud strikes. All three are taken out swiftly, leaving them with a clear way out.

He gestures Genesis forward and leaves the room with a last reminder to stay behind him.

It won’t be too hard to find their way out, but he wants to find his equipment first.

He sets off down the corridor and hears Genesis follow him. He’ll make sure they get out of here.


	33. This Music in my Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @ererifanatics on Tumblr: SoulMate AUs  
> 'Imagine a soulmate au where whenever your soulmate listens to music, you can hear it too and the only way you can find them is when the music they’re listening to gets louder the closer you are to them.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some SoulMate AUs because the next seven chapters are from the same prompt post.

Cloud’s soulmate had a _great_ love for one musical score, he wasn’t sure what it was but his soulmate loved it. 

It wasn’t a little one either; wasn’t just one song that they played over and over again. No it was _long_ , it took quite a few hours to listen to it all the way through and that wasn’t including when they would backtrack to play one section over and over again.

More often than not his soulmate would just play a few sections of the piece over and over for hours. Cloud didn’t understand it but if it made his soulmate happy than he couldn’t really complain about the soft music constantly filling his head.

He didn’t really have much to offer in return for his soulmate’s music; they didn’t really have a radio and he wasn’t allowed to go listen to the live musicians that would play at the inn sometimes.

They had his grandfather’s violin though, so one day he asked his mother if he could learn how to play it.

She had peered at him for several long minutes before agreeing to make a deal with him; if he could find someone who could play and was willing to teach him then he could use the instrument. He’d have to work out how he would pay his instructor though.

He had agreed to the deal and started to inquire around the village about who could teach him.

Eventually he managed to convince one of the elders of the village to teach him in exchange for helping him with housework he couldn’t do anymore at his age. 

It was a decent exchange, he did some housework three-four times a week then spent a few hours learning how to play his grandfather’s violin.

His soulmate probably got a bit annoyed at how awful he was at it, but he was determined to get better at it.

He stuck to his lessons for years, listening to his soulmate discover different versions of their favourite piece of music; sometimes re-listening to them other never hearing them again.

Cloud still had no idea what half of the instruments in the music were, but he was beginning to figure out how to play his soulmate’s favourite version of the music; the original one.

His teacher was very proud with his progress and his mother was grateful that he was starting to make sounds that actually sounded like music.

He continued to practice and work at the piece until he was able to play the music in his head with some degree of confidence. 

It was around this time that he was beginning to play in the inn for the other villagers. This had a few good results; he was slowly gaining more confidence in his playing and in interacting with other people as well as earning a bit of gil to help put food on the table.

All in all things were going great.

His soulmate’s music had never grown louder and he was beginning to doubt it ever would; perhaps it was time to consider leaving Nibelheim.

He left the village when he was fifteen; heading to Midgar to join Shinra’s army. 

He believed it was the best decision he could have made at the moment; he didn’t have a full education, nor any formal training. Joining Shinra would hopefully get him enough money to pay for a proper education so he could figure out what he wanted to do with his life.

He took his grandfather’s violin with him when he left; it might help him get some extra cash on the journey to Midgar.

He didn’t reach Midgar before he was picked up by some talent scout that wanted him to sign on his with performance troop. Cloud had agreed to it after reading through the contract to ensure he wasn’t going to get screwed over.

He spent the next few years travelling across the world performing and gaining recognition for his playing.

He barely spared a thought for his soulmate beyond distantly noting when the music, still the same after all these years, got softer or louder in his mind.

He decided to take some time off after his contract was up; taking his numerous offers and taking off to relax for a few weeks before deciding what he wanted to do.

He was in Midgar at the time and the Wutai War was ending, the streets were bustling with returning SOLDIERS and excited family members. The local bar were getting busier as the days passed.

Cloud took advantage of this fact and made an arrangement with one bar he particularly liked to provide live entertainment for a small fee and to keep all the tips he earned.

Most nights he would play cheerful lively songs but there were times when he would play the song he learned for his soulmate. That always seemed to draw a particular crowd but they gave him a good amount of tips so he didn’t question it; it was expensive to stay above the plate after-all.

He had been playing in the bar for almost a month were it happened.

He had been playing that piece when the door opened and the sudden increase of volume of the music in his head nearly forced him to his knees. He vaguely noticed the echo of the music in his mind before it all ceased.

Some patrons he got along with had flocked to him asking if he was alright and inquiring as to what had happened.

He couldn’t answer them, his eyes drawn instinctively to the door where two men had just walked into the bar. One was large and muscular with dark hair but it was the other that held Cloud’s attention.

He was slimmer than his friend but still much taller than Cloud, his hair was a dark red in the bar’s dull light and he was currently slumped against his companion stunned.

Cloud wasn’t sure how he knew, he just did.

That man was his soulmate, the person who only seemed to listen to one piece of music.

Someone must have noticed where his attention was rooted as between one moment and the next he had been moved from where he fell to a table next to his soulmate and his companion.

The table was quiet for a few moments as Cloud tried to figure out what to say while figuring out how to think around the sudden volume of music in his head. Geez, his soulmate had sensitive hearing.

His soulmate suddenly disturbed the quiet at the table with a quick question; “That was ‘Friend’s Reunited’ from Loveless you were playing, wasn’t it?”

Cloud blinked at the man in confusion before replying, “What the hell is ‘Loveless’?”


	34. The Taste Upon my Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @ererifanatic on Tumblrs SoulmMate AU  
> 'Imagine a soulmate au where you can taste the things that they are eating or drinking and the only way you can find them is to find the places that serve that same kind of food or drink they’re eating/drinking.'

“I told you Angeal; it’s like nothing I’ve ever tasted before.” Genesis sighed, gesturing helplessly at his old friend. “It’s thick and savoury with a lot of spices, nothing like here in Midgar.”

“What about the other kinds of cuisine you’ve had? Anything like those?” Angeal asked, giving him a hopeful look.

He merely shook his head in response, “no, I’m sure I’d recognise it if I had.”

Sephiroth suddenly spoke up from where he was working on something or another, “They might be from the North Continent or the mountain area of the Western Continent.”

He froze a few moments after speaking, ducking further behind his hair at the weight of their stunned looks before continuing in a soft voice. “The cuisines in those areas are primarily made up of rich stews and smoked meat.”

Genesis blinked, drawing his gaze back to Angeal. “I’ll just have to wait until I’m sent out that way to make sure then.”

Angeal fixed him with a suspicious look, crossing his arms over his chest. “Your not going to run off to the mountains just to see if your Soulmate lives there.”

Genesis shot his friend a look, showing the larger how idiotic he thought his words were. “Obviously Angeal,” he drawled. “I’m not going to _ruin_ my career.”

 

* * *

 

He ended up not needing to search out where his Soulmate was from.

He was preparing for his deployment to Wutai when an overwhelming, very familiar taste settled on his tongue. He started Angeal with the volume of his exclamation of disgust.

He was almost out the door before he knew what was happening, he was only stopped from leaving the room by Angeal’s tight grip on his arm. Angeal tugged him back into the room,  causing him to stumble back into his friend.

“Wait! What’s going on? Where are you going?” Angeal’s questions were hurried and concerned, flicking his gaze over his form.

“I’ve got to go save them Angeal!” He cried in response, attempting to wrench his arm from Angeal’s grasp.

He was unable to though; his friend was physically stronger than he was.

“Who Genesis?” Angeal asked, keeping him from leaving. “What do you need to save them from?”

Genesis groaned in frustration, tugging his arm once again and answering in an annoyed tone. “ _Them_ Angeal! They’re stuck in the cafeteria and I need to get them _actual_ food.”

Angeal blinked at him blankly for a few moments, his grip loosening enough for Genesis to pull himself away from his friend and stride out of the room. He picked up a piece of fruit before making his way towards the cafeteria, where he knew that his Soulmate was still there.

He looked around the large area when he arrived, observing the various people scattered around. It seemed that the new Cadets had started their training.

His Soulmate couldn’t have chosen a better career could they?

Keeping his gaze trained on the scattered Cadets, he took a bite of the fruit in his hand and waited for the reaction.

This was their first time eating the muck Shinra liked to call food, they’d have some kind of reaction to the sudden taste of fruit in their mouth.

He was right.

There was a small blond sitting alone at a table a few feet away from him, Genesis watched as his spine stiffened before slumping further into his seat.

He didn’t bother trying to contain his grin, striding confidently towards the small blond. He was almost certain that this was his Soulmate, now he just had to make sure.

The blond looked up at him in confusion when he came to stand in front of him.

“Take a bite of this, Cadet.” Genesis ordered calmly, waiting patiently for the smaller to do as he asked. He knew about his reputation within the lower ranks, he hoped it would be enough to get the blond to do as he asked without questioning him.

It was.

The blond reached forward to pluck the fruit from his hand, turning it until he could take a bite of it. Genesis was ecstatic when the sweet taste of the fruit burst along his tongue.

His pleased grin was unnerving his little Soulmate, at least if the other’s expression was anything to go by.

He tried to place the fruit down to return to his cafeteria murk but Genesis was quick to stop him. “Oh no, sweetie,” he insisted, nudging the murk away from him. “Finish the fruit, I can’t stand the taste of what they like to call ‘food’.”


	35. Your Heart's in my Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @ererifanatic on Tumblrs SoulMate AUs  
> 'Imagine a soulmate au where the heart in your chest is your soulmate’s and you can feel whatever they’re currently feeling and the only way you can find them is when it stops beating. Kind of like taking the “When I first met you, I swear I could feel my heart stop beating” literally.'

Cloud paused what he was doing, taking a deep, steadying breath as red-hot anger burned in his chest. He waited for it to die down enough to continue his work, noting the tinge of pain that lingered afterwards.

The man he was talking to, a fellow infantryman, waited for him to focus back on the conversation. After months in Shinra’s infantry it was well known that Cloud’s Soulmate felt things strongly, to the point of overwhelming, and he needed a moment to work through their emotions.

He returned his attention to the other, offering an apologetic smile. He was met with a look of understand as the other repeated his last words, getting the conversation back on track.

Apparently they were being sent to Modeoheim to provide support to a SOLDIER. This was going to be fun, he had surprisingly missed the cold.

 

* * *

 

He might have enjoyed the mission more if the Turk piloting the helicopter hadn’t crashed the thing, somehow. He didn’t know how the man had managed that and the Turk was far too intimidating for him to ask.

So instead, he kept his mouth shut and supported the SOLDIER to the best of his abilities. It wasn’t his fault that nobody else on the mission seemed to know anything about surviving in the frozen wastes.

Fair seemed like a nice guy though; energetic and optimistic. Cloud could respect that in a person.

In the end they reached their destination before nightfall, Cloud counted it as a win and if the Turk was unhappy with it then he shouldn’t have crashed the helicopter.

The mission was going well, in his opinion; Fair was a great fighter, the Turk was doing his thing somewhere and he and the other trooper were relatively useless. 

But who was he to question his orders?

Then there was a scientist. Fair ordered him to capture the scientist and he did his best to restrain the man. Things were still going well.

Then _he_ showed up.

Cloud felt himself freeze as his heart halted in his chest before irritation and anger exploded in his chest, he felt his grip slacken on the scientist and he slipped away from him.

Cloud forced himself to focus on what was happening, taking off after the scientist. He wasn’t going to fail his mission just because _he_ showed up.

He was definitely going to keep this to himself.

 

* * *

 

Years had passed, heroes had died, he had been experimented on and a meteor had almost fallen. In between he had forgotten himself, his previous life at Shinra and that he ever discovered his Soulmate.

For a while he had thought his Soulmate was dead; he hadn’t felt anything from the other for a long time, or at least since he had woken up as himself.

It wasn’t until after the DeepGround Crisis that he felt anything from his Soulmate; despair, pain and an overwhelming sense of loneliness suddenly seized him the night after things had calmed down.

He hadn’t been prepared for the overwhelming emotions after so long without them and had nearly fallen to his knees as they swept through him. He had been talking to Vincent went it happened and he was sure his sudden collapse startled the man.

Vincent was quick to get him settled in a chair and hovered around him anxiously. Cloud tried to reassure the man that he was fine and after much convincing he finally let him be.

He rubbed his chest absentmindedly, if his Soulmate really was alive after all this time then he’d need to relearn how to work through their overwhelming emotions. He didn’t need to be worrying any of the others by zoning out during conversations.

 

* * *

 

His Soulmate was anxious. They were actually feeling a large complex mess of emotions but he recognised anxiety so that was what he was going with. He hoped they calmed down soon, Tifa was laughing at him because of how jumpy their emotions were making him.

He had been asked by Reeve to go check out rumours of an individual sighted in the ruins of Midgar so he couldn’t let their emotions get the better of him. 

It was probably nothing but he’d feel better after checking it out.

He rode out to the ruins of Midgar on his bike, manoeuvring carefully around the piles of rubble left behind by everything that had happened here.  He reached a clearing in the rubble and dismounted his bike, strapped his sword to his back and set off to find a sign of the individual he had been told about.

It wasn’t so much that he found the individual but that they found him. A strong wave of irritation and fear froze him for a few moments and the next thing he knew a taller man with long knotted red-hair knelt above him, holding a long blade to his throat.

The breath left his chest as he was overwhelmed by a swell of (terror, panic, relief) from his Soulmate. The man above him was looking at him in disbelief, the blade was suddenly removed from his throat as the man yanked him up to crush him against his chest.

He felt the other press their face into his hair, soaking his spikes with tears as he muttered soft apologies.

Now he was really confused.


	36. Sit There While I Finish This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @ererifanatic on Tumblr Soulmate AUs  
> 'Imagine a soulmate au where your level of talent at a hobby determines on how close you are to your soulmate.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Dialogue only chapter. Have some fluff.

“Cloud, can I just -”

“No.”

“But I need to -”

“No.”

“You are not being fair, my love.”

“You’re still not leaving.”

“But what about -”

“No, 

“Cloud I need to get things done today!”

“No you don’t. I checked.”

“... You checked?”

“Yes, I asked Lazard if you had anything you needed to do today. He told me you didn’t.”

“So you’re just going to keep me here all day?”

“Yes.”

“I’m losing feeling in my legs!”

“Let me finish this sleeve and I’ll let you up for a few minutes.”

“Or you could just _get off them_.”

“No, I’m comfy.”

“Cloud -”

“Stop whining and let me work on these sweaters.”

“At least let me get my book -”

“You should have gotten it before we sat down.”

“I didn’t know -”

“Too bad for you, get it when I let you up.”

“... How many sweaters are you making?”

“One for everyone.”

“You’re making ugly Christmas sweaters for everyone?”

“No, I’m making Sephiroth an ugly Christmas sweater. Everyone else gets a nice one.”

“... Why does Sephiroth get an ugly one?”

“He loves them, now shut up and let me work.”

“I’m going to annoy you _so_ much when I get my book.”

“I know you will love.”

“I’m going to create _so_ much poetry for you.”

“Of course you will.”

“They will be the corniest things you’ve ever heard.”

“I will love ever word.”


	37. Once Upon a Dream Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @ererifanatic from Tumblrs SoulMate AU  
> 'Imagine a soulmate au where your dreams are a mixture of your soulmate’s past and present memories and the only way you know that you’ve met them is when you see yourself.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't in the best mood while writing this and it kinda shows? I'm sorry.

Cloud had been dreaming of bright, sunny orchards for years. Large trees that bore purple fruit from their branches, days spent learning and refining how to care for them, afternoons dozing under the shade of their leaves.

Cloud loved those dreams, they were nice and peaceful a welcome balm after a tough day. The warm sunshine was so different than the cold mountain air of Nibelheim that some days he could hardly believe the dreams were real.

His mother would give him a sad smile whenever he told her about his dreams, he eventually figured out the reason behind that look. They lived in Nibelheim, he was born in this cold so he would die in this cold; nobody ever left the village, especially not to look for something so silly as _Soulmates_.

He loved his dreams anyway; the people of the village didn’t like him for reasons he didn’t understand and the dreams were a pleasant distraction from them.

Warm afternoons spent in the company of a dear friend, the feeling of pride and accomplishment as an award is presented, trees that bare fruit larger and sweeter than any other in the orchard.

Over time though a new setting began to grow common; a cold, cruel, bleak city, barren dirt fields under a green-tinted sky, immaculate white corridors that terrified him.

The emotions also changed with the settings. Pride and joy replaced by hurt, anger and a growing feeling of unease every time the white corridors were visited.

He stopped getting as much restful sleep; dreams of a bleak city awakening him after what seemed like mere moments asleep. His mother began to worry about him when he could barely keep his eyes open at the breakfast table.

But he couldn’t let a lack of sleep stop him; if they were going to get through the next winter they had a lot of preparations to make. They needed more food, a larger supply of firewood and there was a few things around the house that needed fixing before the frost set in.

They simply didn’t have the time for him to be out of commission, not if they wanted to live to see the next spring.

 

* * *

 

The winter was a harsh one but they survived. There were many days were they were hungry or cold but neither of them had fallen ill so Cloud wasn’t going to complain.

The dreams had slowly shifted during the winter, losing their anger and hurt to regain a small amount of happiness when another young man became more prominent in them.

He was very different from the one that had been in the dreams previously; bright metallic hair instead of the black of the other and cold green eyes instead of warm blue.

Cloud was happy that his Soulmate had a new friend, the new tone of the dreams were a welcome change from what they had been mere months ago. Though those dreams still occurred on occasions they were less frequent, meaning he was getting more sleep.

His mother noticed the change in his moods and was happy for him, but they both knew that holding onto the ideas of Soulmates was useless in Nibelheim. Nobody left the village and he didn’t doubt that he would be the same.

What did he have to offer his Soulmate anyways? He was nothing but a useless, quiet mountain boy, all he had to offer were the skills he had learned in his life; he doubted that his Soulmate would be impressed by his abilities to fix things around the house or to skin a Nibel Wolf.

Skills that would keep him alive in Nibelheim wouldn’t have much use outside of it. He didn’t have much use outside of Nibelheim, he was born here and he’d die here like everyone before him.

He didn’t need his Soulmate to survive and he was sure they’d be better off without knowing him. It was for the best.

 

* * *

 

The dreams began to change once again, blood-stained battlefields and burning forests becoming more and more frequent as rumours of a war with Wutai reached the mountains.

Men from Shinra came to his village, trying to recruit for the war but none would go with them. The people too set in their ways to even consider leaving their ancestral homes.

Cloud would watch the men curiously from where he was working at the time, watching them try to interact with the townsfolk only to be treated with sneers and glares.

One of the men noticed him watching one day and approached him trying to talk to him. He remained silent though, the villagers already didn’t like him their was no reason to encourage their ire.

Then man eventually seemed to realise this and left him alone. Good, one of the elders was glaring at them and Cloud doubted that the interaction would be looked over.

He was right, unfortunately.

The men eventually left the village and things returned to the norm, but the villagers were crueller to him than they had ever been. The elders turning a blind eye while encouraging cruelty in their children.

One day he returned home holding his arm at an odd angle and the village doctor was unwilling to look at it. That year he learned how to care and bandage his wounds.

War still waged in his dreams, intermittent with scenes he was more familiar with; past and present colliding in the haze of sleep.

His mother worried more for him, fearful that he wouldn’t make it to adulthood. But he was stubborn and survival was coded in his blood, Nibelheim did not often allow the weak to live.

 

* * *

 

The mayor’s wife died suddenly and the Lockhart household fell into despair. She had fallen ill and quickly faded despite everything the doctor tried to do to save her.

Tifa, the mayor’s daughter, was devastated by her death according to his mother. He hadn’t been in the village the past week, having gone further into the mountains to hunt.

He could sometimes be gone for weeks so when he returned with the spoils of his hunt she would inform him of what had occurred while he was away. 

He enjoyed those times when he got the chance to talk to his mother. All he had in the mountains were his dreams and the wolves and dragons, he missed talking to people after a few days out there.

He had been heading out to the mountains again when things went wrong. He hadn’t known about Tifa’s desperate want for her mother, hadn’t known that she believed her mother was somewhere beyond the Nibel Mountains.

He hadn’t known that she would cross the old bridge at the same time as him. He couldn’t have imagined that the bridge would break under them, causing them to plunge to the depths below.

He was terrified as they fell to the earth below, he couldn’t hear anything past the rush of wind in his ears though he was sure that he had screamed. A great, terrible agony ran through him as he impacted the ground and he fell into unconsciousness.

The next time he was aware of anything, he was resting in a bed and he could hear his mother shouting at someone from another room. He couldn’t keep his eyes open for long though and he soon fell into sleep.

He was glad that he couldn’t have nightmares but the dreams he did have hurt him in a way he hadn’t expected them to. The dreams were hazy scenes of heat, pale skin and warm, fond smiles and they caused pain to spark through his chest until long after he woke again.

He lay on the bed, unable to lift his arms and thought about his reaction to the dreams. His Soulmate had apparently found a lover and he should be happy about that.

He wasn’t going to find them, they deserved to be happy and if they truly were a part of the war in Wutai then he should be happy that they had found someone to be happy with if only for a little while.

He relaxed further into the bed as his mother walked into the room and started fussing over him. He shouldn’t care about what his Soulmate’s choices, they were better off without him.

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t getting better.

This was something he heard the doctor telling his mother over and over again; _he wasn’t getting better, there was nothing they could do, I’m sorry_.

He heard her crying in her room on more than one occasion, mourning him before his death even occurred. He started to sleep more often as the days passed, unable to keep his eyes open for longer than a few hours at a time.

His dreams grew choppier as well, more often than not showing him sunny orchards and grassy hills. He wondered what it was that his Soulmate saw when they slept?

Did they see the snow-capped mountains and dark forests? Or perhaps the little home he had always lived in? Were they aware of how the villagers treated him or did they only know of his mother’s kindness?

Did they suspect that his end was coming or were they blissfully unaware?

He forced his eyes open and tried to give his mother a reassuring smile as she hovered at his bedside. He didn’t want to worry her more than he already was, he’d do what he could to reassure her that he was fine.

Even if neither of them believed it.

 

* * *

 

His current dream was odd; his Soulmate was in a helicopter sitting next to his silver haired friend as they travelled. He could hear voices but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

The dream was charged with unease and impatience, his Soulmate was shifting in their seat focusing more on the sky outside the vehicle than what was going on around him.

The dream faded to darkness for a moment before returning, changing to a scenery he recognised. The snowy ground, old wooden buildings and distrustful villagers the same things he had seen for as long as he could remember.

Why was his Soulmate in Nibelheim? 

He couldn’t wake from his dream so he was forced to watch as his Soulmate strode confidentially through the village towards his home. He saw his mother answer the door and hesitantly allowed them inside.

His Soulmate cast their gaze over his home before moving towards his room. Cloud saw himself lying pale and wane in his bed before the dream faded to darkness and his last breath froze in his chest.


	38. Your Life is my Favourite Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @ererifanatics on Tumblrs SoulMate AU  
> 'Imagine a soulmate au where everyone is given a book at birth with no pages in it and the only way the pages begin to magically appear is when they are finally born. Each chapter is linked to your soulmate’s age and the pages within that chapter represent a day of their life with a small collection of things that they have said throughout the day. The only way you will know that you’ve met your soulmate is when the pages stop appearing and the last thing that was said on the last page is actually the first word or sentence that they said to you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Platonic Soulmates. And I'll ship Sephiroth and Cloud as platonic Soulmates until I die.

“Your soulmate is _so cute_ ,” Genesis whined, slumping back against Sephiroth’s surprisingly comfy couch. “I wanna date him.”

“So why don’t you?” Came Sephiroth’s confused answer, watching Genesis from the other side of the couch.

“Because,” Genesis responded passionately. “He’s _your soulmate_!”

“And?” Sephiroth prompted after a few moments of Genesis staring at him intently.

Genesis could only groan at the man, slumping over his knees with his head in his hands. Sephiroth’s next words, spoken offhandedly, made him freeze;

“He wants to date you too.”

 

* * *

 

Genesis understood the romance behind reading all about your Soulmates life through their tied books, he really did. It was just that his Soulmate had died when he was two, leaving his book a terribly short read and collecting dust at the bottom of his draw.

So he couldn’t really relate to the general populace when they spoke about the person their books told them about. He kept his opinion to himself though, their was no reason to bring other people down with his inability to understand.

Angeal had known him long enough to carefully prevent conversations to turn to that particular topic and was kind enough to attempt to make excuses when he accidentally offended someone without meaning to.

Meeting Sephiroth had almost been a godsend, the man didn’t talk about Soulmates at all more focused on battle tactics and weapon techniques than anything else.

It probably helped that he had no idea how to actually talk to people but nobody liked to discuss that.

For a long time, Genesis had thought that Sephiroth didn’t have a Soulmate either; he had never seen the man with his tied book, Sephiroth never said anything when the topic did come up. So Genesis did not hold himself responsible for accidentally reading the thing one day after returning from his most recent deployment to Wutai.

He had just thought it was another book on Sephiroth’s shelf; it was just sitting there in the middle of the bookcase. He hadn’t been paying attention when he grabbed it, thinking it would be some boring thing that he could gloss over while waiting for Sephiroth.

He had slumped onto the couch and opened the book, preparing to wait for Sephiroth to finish whatever he was currently doing so they could discuss what was happening in Wutai. 

He had ended up skimming through a few pages before realising what he was actually reading. He was frozen stunned for a few minutes, reading over the page once again to make sure that he wasn’t fooling himself before flinging the book to the other side of the couch frantically when Sephiroth opened the door behind him.

To say Sephiroth was confused by the scene he had opened the door to, was an understatement.

 

* * *

 

“... What do you mean Cloud wants to date me?!” Genesis asked, shock and disbelief colouring his tone as he stared at Sephiroth. He must have heard that wrong, there was no way that -

“Cloud wants to date you too.” Sephiroth repeated slowly, clearly enunciating each word as if Genesis didn’t understand them. 

He understood what Sephiroth was saying, he just didn’t understand what Sephiroth was _saying_.

“ _But he’s your Soulmate!_ ”

“... I know that.” Sephiroth responded to his believing cry with his usual infuriating straightforward calm, looking at Genesis like he thought he was stupid.

“How can _you_ say _your Soulmate_ wants to date _me_?!” Genesis asked, trying to come at the topic with a different approach; maybe that would make Sephiroth understand where he was coming from.

Sephiroth just shrugged dismissively, replying in a calm voice. “He thinks you look good and he likes how passionate you are about the things you’re interested in.” 

His brows furrow slightly at his disbelieving face, “I thought it was a good thing when the person you’re interested in is interested in you as well.”

Genesis groaned, carding his hand through his hair as he figured out the best way to phrase his answer.

 

* * *

 

Sephiroth had been confused when Genesis tried to apologise for reading his tied book; he didn’t understand the notion that they were supposed to be private things. 

(Genesis had to resist his sudden violent urge to burn down the science department with Hojo locked inside.)

No, Sephiroth instead offered to let Genesis read more if he wanted. He justified his request by saying he wanted to know if what his Soulmate was experiencing was common in small town communities.

Genesis had been conflicted; on one hand he was preening at the fact that Sephiroth wanted his opinion on something like this, on the other he didn’t want to intrude on something that was supposed to be a very _private_ matter.

In the end he relented to Sephiroth’s earnest, concerned look and agreed to read what had worried the other.

Sephiroth had picked up his tied book and flipped through it confidentially until he reached what he was looking for, Genesis felt a stab of something in his chest at the ease in which the other found the pages he was looking for but he was trying to be a not-so-bitter person so he paid the feeling no mind.

Sephiroth then sat next to him and handed him the book, open to what he wanted Genesis to tell him about. He held the book gingerly, a little uneasy about holding the thing but after reading the first few words on the page before him.

No, he had told Sephiroth after reading the page. That was not normal small-town behaviour at all. He didn’t miss the forlorn expression Sephiroth fixed on the book in his hands at his words.

He handed the book back to his friend, watching as he held it gently to his chest. He sighed heavily and slumped back into the couch, there wasn’t anything either of them could do about how Sephiroth’s Soulmate was being treated by their village.

Several minutes of silence pass before Sephiroth cuts through the tension of the room by asking Genesis about how things were going in Wutai. He had been grateful for the chance to change the topic and dove into the conversation eagerly.

It didn’t stop him from worrying about the poor soul Sephiroth’s book was about though.

 

* * *

 

“Sephiroth,” Genesis sighed eventually, fixing the other man with a look. “Why would Cloud want to date me when he has you for a Soulmate?”

Sephiroth seemed to realise what Genesis was trying to say then, sitting back and watching him with a soft gaze. “He doesn’t want to date me, Genesis.” He said calmly.

“But -” Sephiroth cuts him off before he can say anything else.

“We tried dating once, after he came to Midgar.” Sephiroth explained, keeping his gaze trained on Genesis’ form. “We both hated it and decided we were better off friends,” he ended with a shrug.

Genesis was left staring at the other in disbelief, he hadn’t heard about that before. It gave him a small bit of hope.

“So, Cloud,” Genesis started hesitantly after a few moments, his gaze focused on the coffee table before them. “You think he’d be willing to get dinner with me, sometime?”

Sephiroth chuckled at his halting question, “you’ll just have to ask him, won’t you?”

That was really all he needed to give it a shot.

 

* * *

 

Genesis tried not to think about Sephiroth’s Soulmate too much, he had other things to worry about; the war with Wutai for instance.

Though he wasn’t able to forget about them completely. Sephiroth had, for some reason, decided that he was someone he could talk to about his Soulmate.

There were many nights in Wutai where, neither of them able to sleep due to nerves and excess energy, they would sit up for hours talking about whatever topic they wished. They often ended up talking about the topic of Soulmates and their tied books.

But, now they were back from the War until Shinra deployed them again and Sephiroth was acting odd. Even Angeal was noticing that Sephiroth was acting differently.

He was distracted and distant but also seemed happier when they did manage to force him to talk to them. The reason behind his sudden change in behaviour was revealed to them eventually.

His name was Cloud, he was 5′7″, blond and very willing to drop someone on their arse if they messed with him. He was also quiet, reserved with a dry, snarky wit. 

Sephiroth could’ve had a worse Soulmate.

The man was patient and understanding; exactly what Sephiroth needed in a partner. 

Genesis was ashamed to admit that he fell hard for the blond. It was hard not to when Cloud was so genuinely interested in his interests and willing to converse with him about his love of literature.

It was nice; to have someone so willing to listen to him rant about what he loved and was even willing to discuss it with him. He gave as good as he got, listening intently as Cloud talked about his love of machinery and the beautiful places he had seen in his travels.

He was doomed.

 

* * *

 

S: How did it go?  
C: It was good. I had a great time.  
S: Oh?  
C: Yeah, we’re going to do it again.  
S: That’s good.  
C: You kicked him into gear didn’t you?  
S: ... no.  
C: Seph.  
S: **[file X07-03] sent**  
C: You can’t send me cute cat videos and expect me to forgive you.  
S: **[file X19-97] sent**  
S: **[file X06-17] sent**  
C: Fine, fine. You’re forgiven just don’t do it again, ok?  
S: You deserve to be happy.  
C: I would’ve gotten around to it...  
S: I only sped things along.  
C: You’re awful.  
S: As you keep saying.  
C: Talk to you later alright?  
S: Stay safe.  
C: Yeah yeah, you too.


	39. Let's Play Hot & Cold with Mood Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @ererifanatic from Tumblrs Soulmate AUs:  
> 'Imagine a soulmate au where you’re given a necklace that changes to the colors of what they’re currently feeling and the temperature is linked to how close you are to them. For example, nothing being very far away, cold being closer, and warm being they’re right in front of you. But, whenever they take the necklace off of them, the connection is lost and you won’t know what they’re feeling or if you’ve even met each other'

Cloud hadn’t worn his pendant in years, instead it had been buried deep in one of his drawers in a small, locked box.

The pendant had been fractured when he fell from the bridge with Tifa. A large crack had nearly broken it in two and the cord it was on needed replacing.

He kept the cracked pendant in a small box, firstly because the cord needed replacing and then because he couldn’t bring himself to put it on.

He was on his way to Midgar tomorrow, he was planning to join Shinra’s SOLDIER program there and try to make something of himself.

His impeding departure from Nibelheim had gotten him to dig the box out of his drawer. He opened the plain wooden box, staring down at the cracked black stone within.

He closed the box with the pendant still inside, placing the box securely in his bag and resumed packing.

He wasn’t ready to put the pendant on but he didn’t want to leave it here, so he would bring it along to Midgar with him.

 

* * *

 

The SOLDIER cadet program was tough but he enjoyed it, some of the other cadets were idiots but he had managed to make a few friends amongst his class. 

Almost everyone in his class wore their pendants in some form; some around their necks, others wrapped theirs around their wrists. 

A few of the others had questioned him about why he never wore his pendant, but they backed off after he said he didn’t wish to talk about it. There were still a few that questioned him but they were easy to ignore.

He’d never seen so many pendants in once place and he had heard many of the other cadets complain about how cold or warm they grew as they travelled outside of Midgar for training.

After a few months of training he was comfortable enough to tease them alongside the other cadets. He was happy to admit that he had made a few friends during his time as a cadet, even happier still that they continued to be friends even after he failed to make it into the SOLDIER program.

He wasn’t the only one who didn’t make it into SOLDIER; some didn’t meet the physical requirements, others the mental and some like him couldn’t handle the Mako injections needed to enter SOLDIER.

Some of them left Shinra all together, those that had opportunities outside of Shinra waiting for them back home. Many like him stayed in Shinra and joined the infantry, signing a minimum year contract and working that way.

The friends that had stayed in Shinra met when they could to catch up on each other’s lives and exchange their accumulated gossip. He and the others in the infantry seemed to get the best gossip.

It was understandable, they were often treated as little more than wall ornaments by the general population of Shinra after all. It was only natural that they hear things from people who didn’t notice them.

Many of the scandals of Shinra were shared over drinks in whatever bar they had decided on that month. It was nice, even if he didn’t get into SOLDIER he could enjoy the way things had turned out and he could be happy for his friends that had made it.

 

* * *

 

He had been in the infantry almost a year when one of his friends found the box with his pendant within it.

Reno had been a surprise inclusion to his circle of friends. He had been assigned to a mission with the Turk a few months ago and the Turk had decided he liked him for some reason Cloud couldn’t understand.

Since then Reno would invade his space and join him when he met with the others every fortnight to catch up. Nobody else really minded Reno joining, he always had some great stories to share with the others and wasn’t against drinking until he dropped to the floor.

That usually left Cloud dragging the idiot back to his place so he could sleep off the alcohol and to deal with the hangover the next morning. Some days, he woke up to Reno’s partner hanging out in his room first thing in the mornings.

Rude was quiet and slightly intimidating but he hadn’t done anything to him so Cloud didn’t have a problem with the larger Turk. On those days, Rude would wait until Reno woke and then carry him out of the room before Reno was properly awake despite his whining.

Reno would show back up a few days later, so Cloud didn’t bother worrying about him. 

Cloud had left Reno alone in his room while he finished preparing to meet with the others. When he returned to the room, he saw that Reno was holding the box that held his pendant.

He froze in the doorway, staring at Reno until the other noticed his presence. 

Reno had returning his gaze for a few moments before standing and approaching him holding the box in his hands.

“I’m sorry, yo.” He said as he placed the box in Cloud’s hands. “I didn’t mean to pry, I didn’t know what was inside.”

“It’s fine,” Cloud replied, focusing on the cracked black stone within the box. “You didn’t know what was inside.”

They remained silent for a few minutes before Reno spoke softly, “I’ve never seen you wear it.”

Cloud only nodded in reply, he hadn’t worn the pendant in years. “It was cracked in an accident when I was younger, I haven’t worn it since.”

Their was silence for several moments before Reno broke it; “You ready to head out?”

Cloud nodded, welcoming the change in topic. He should focus on the night to come, not on the cracked pendant in the box within his hands.

He placed the box back in his drawer gently and exited the room behind Reno.

 

* * *

 

The topic of his pendant came up again almost a month later, though this time Reno was more forward about the subject. 

Reno had draped himself over him when he entered and hadn’t removed himself since. Cloud bore it as gracefully as he could, ignoring the man clinging to him as he got ready.

Reno had been whining about his boss’ new Soulmate and how much more work he had to do since Rude was away. Cloud ignored his words for the moment, letting the Turk complain to him.

He noticed that Reno had been silent for a few minutes and turned to look at the man. Reno was fixing him with a thoughtful gaze and didn’t seem to notice Cloud’s gaze on him.

“You should wear it,” Reno eventually muttered, flicking his gaze towards where Cloud kept his pendant.

“What?” Cloud asked after a moments wait, keeping his own gaze trained on his friend.

“Your pendant, you should wear it.” Reno explained, flicking between Cloud’s face and the drawer containing his pendant.

“Why do you say that?” Cloud questioned, confused as to why Reno had brought it up.

“Tseng only found out that Fair was his Soulmate because we dared him to have his pendant on for the rest of the day.” Reno explained as he absentmindedly fiddled with the pale orange stone hanging from his neck. “They wouldn’t have known if he didn’t put it on.”

Cloud watched his friend for several minutes before nodding hesitantly, moving over to his drawer and opening it to retrieve the box holding his pendant from within.

He swallowed heavily as he lifted the cracked pendant from the box it rested in. He placed the pendant around his name and watched as it changed from dead black to a bright vibrant orange-yellow colour, it warmed against his chest as he watched it until it settled at one temperature.

He focused his attention back on Reno and saw that he had a pleased expression on his face. Cloud slipped on his jacket and began to make his way from the room, hearing Reno hurry out behind him.

They had to get to the bar early this week it was Cloud’s turn to pay after all.

 

* * *

 

His friend’s were surprised when they showed up at the bar; they had expected to find Cloud and Reno waiting for them at a table, probably nursing their first drinks of the night.

Both Reno and Cloud were there but that was the end of what they expected to see when they stepped into the bar.

What they hadn’t expected was to see the Crimson Commander of SOLDIER sitting next to Cloud, leaning into his space as they conversed with each other. They hadn’t expected to see the shy, smile on Cloud’s face as he spoke with the Commander.

They certainly never imagined that they would ever see the hint of Soul pendant under Cloud’s shirt, alongside the freely hanging pendant hanging from the Commander’s throat; both glowing soft, content yellows.


	40. Your Heart's in my Chest pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @otp-imagines-cult on Tumblr;  
> 'Imagine Person A telling somebody else about Person B and how much they adore them. Person B overhears this, and tries very hard not to cry.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two to a previous Prompt: Your Heart's in my Chest.  
> Why? Just because. Enjoy the read.

Cloud had just returned from a delivery when he heard Tifa talking to someone within the bar, he was currently living above Seventh Heaven while he looked for a place of his own.

 He was prepared to ignore the conversation until he heard his name come up.

“What are you planning on doing about Cloud?”

Cloud froze where he stood next to the door to the bar, a small curl of confusion rise in his chest. It was nearly matched by the swell of anger that bleed over from Genesis.

Hearing his voice confirmed that he was the one Tifa was talking to. “ _Excuse me?_ ”

Cloud could imagine how Genesis looked on the other side of the door; eyes narrowed, hands clenched tight and crossed over his chest, he was probably standing, using his height to look down on Tifa.

“I just want to know if I need to worry about him with you around.” Cloud felt the way Genesis bristled at Tifa’s attempt at a reasonable tone, though he didn’t doubt that the other man also noticed the underlying frustration in her words.

“Why would my presence cause you to worry for him?” The words were almost hissed out, Cloud placed his hand on the door ready to break up the impeding argument.

“He doesn’t need someone causing more issues for him!” Tifa slammed her fists against the counter as she shouted. 

Cloud took a steadying breath and almost opened the door when Genesis’ response stopped him.

“I adore him far too much to even contemplate causing him any strife!” The words were biting but Cloud couldn’t deny the overwhelming affection they caused in him.

There was a sudden silence on the other side of the door, as if Tifa wasn’t prepared for Genesis’ easy admittance. 

Cloud jumped when the door opened in front of him, showing Genesis looking down at him. Concern suddenly bloomed in his chest and he watched as his Soulmate’s face twisted with the emotion, a strong hand coming to wipe under his eyes.

“Dearest, what’s wrong?” Cloud lifted his own hand, surprised at the moisture he came away with.

“Sorry,” he said, pulling away from Genesis’ easy touch self-consciously. “I didn’t mean to overhear.”

“That’s fine,” Genesis reassured him, concern painting the parts of his face that weren’t hidden by long, red hair. “But are you going to be ok?”

“Yeah,” Cloud told him, giving the other a soft smile. “I’ll be fine.”

Genesis doesn’t look convinced but he concedes anyway, “If you say so.”

“Did you mean it?” Cloud asked hesitantly, halting the other before he can move back into the bar.

"Of course I do.”


	41. Dense Cloud AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @ourwritingpromtps on Tumblr:   
> “Are you flirting with me?”  
> “Well it’s about time you noticed.”

“Well I’m sorry, you talk like that to everybody you meet.” Cloud shot back at the taller man, leaning against the wall of his garage. 

He merely flipped long, auburn strands and responded in a flippant tone. “Please catch up, I haven’t flirted with anybody but you in months,”

“Oh, shut up!” Cloud groaned at the irritating man, placing his forehead against the cool steel of his bike. Perhaps if he ignored him then Genesis would go bother someone else.

“Nope, I’m going to stay right here and use up all the material I’ve been saving.” Genesis stated in his usual dramatic tone. 

“Saved material? How dorky can you get.” Cloud scoffed, finally raising his head to lock eyes with Genesis. Ignoring the soft flush he could feel rising to his cheeks.

“You just have to find out, darling.” Genesis replied with a leer, causing Cloud to burst into laughter. 

Gaia, what had he gotten himself into?


	42. These Names on my Wrists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the AU where you have your Soulmate's name on one wrist and your worst enemy on the other but you don't know which is which.

Cloud never really put too much stock in the names on his wrists; how could he when both of them could be considered one of the most powerful men on Gaia?

One of them was the Crimson Commander of Shinra’s SOLDIER program and the other was the Head of Shinra’s Science Department. 

Both important men in their own rights. Both far too important for them to pay attention to a lowly mountain-boy like him.

He wasn’t even sure how either of these men could become his Fated Enemy let alone his Soulmate.

His mother hoped that Commander Rhapsodos was his Soulmate, that he wasn’t paired with someone over twice his age. He tended to agree with her when the subject came up.

That just left him wondering in what circumstances could Professor Hojo possibly become his greatest enemy. The scenarios that ran through his head weren’t very good ones.

Cloud was also prepared for nothing to come of the names on his wrists. His mother made sure he knew that a lot of people had the same name of their wrists, that many people shared Fated Enemies.

She also made sure to tell him that even though he had their names on his wrists, they didn’t necessarily have his name on theirs. 

She had drawn his attention to her own wrists when she told him of this. One of them held Mayor Lockhart’s name and the other the name of a women he had never heard of before.

He knew that Mayor Lockhart had his wive’s name along with the name of President Shinra on his own wrists. So this wasn’t a big revelation to him, nobody really cared about whether or not people showed off their names or not.

People were more concerned about whether or not they were warm enough to survive in the harsh mountain conditions than anything else.

He had pointed this out to her, along with the fact that for some reason almost everyone in the village had President Shinra’s name printed across their wrist for some reason.

He had overheard some of the elders theorising about why that was. His personal bet was that Shinra would do something to destroy Nibelheim.

Cloud wasn’t planning on seeking out either of the names on his wrists to discover if either of them had his name. He was fine with living the rest of his life not knowing who either of his names were.

 

* * *

 

Cloud hated being right sometimes.

On the one hand quite a few people now owned him quite a bit of money, on the other many of them were most likely dead.

For some reason unknown to him, President Shinra did decide to do something to destroy Nibelheim. 

Cloud wasn’t quite sure what had actually happened, just that he was woken in the night when two men in uniform dragged him from his home while his Mother cursed Mayor Lockhart and struggled against the man holding her.

Looking around frantically as he was dragged from his house, he saw numerous other uniformed men moving around the burning buildings of his home. He saw Mayor Lockhart a few feet away, holding his daughter tightly and avoiding looking in his direction.

He tore his gaze from them, trying to figure out what was going on around him. He saw that several others were being dragged by men in uniform towards an armoured van.

He vision was suddenly obstructed by dark fabric, another scrap of fabric was shoved into his mouth to silence him and his hands were restrained behind him before he was shoved into the van along with the others.

He heard the door slam behind him and they were all trapped  in the vehicle together. He hears the engine start as they’re taken from their village.

They travelled in the van for hours, trapped together in the small crapped space of the vehicle. The roads they travelled were rough and bouncy, leaving Cloud feeling sick to his stomach with each uncontrolled lurch of the vehicle under him.

After what felt like an eternity, the van stopped. 

The doors opened and someone took hold of him, dragging him from the vehicle. He remained bound and gagged as the men dragged him along with them.

He didn’t have any shoes on his feet so he could feel the burning, unstable ground beneath him. If he had to guess, he would say that he was standing on sand.

The ‘sand’ gave way to an even warmer, firmer surface nearly burning the bottom of his feet. They continued to drag him until the sun overhead was blocked by sudden shade and he was forced to the ground.

He heard a metallic click before the men moved away from him. He tried to jerk away from them after they released him only to find that his hands were now connected to something behind him.

He breathed as best he could, even though panic and terror were gripping his chest.

Several others are brought and chained next to him. He could feel the person next to him shift restlessly.

He could feel the gnaw of hunger in his stomach as he sat there waiting for something to happen. He was long use to hunger; Nibelheim was not the most hospitable place, he had many nights hungry.

The floor under him began moving suddenly, the senseless chatter surrounding him increasing in volume.

Cloud focused on the gnaw of hunger in his chest instead of the nauseating sensation of the floor shifting beneath his form.

 

* * *

 

Cloud awoke hours later to the feeling of being manhandled once again, his legs barely supported his own weight as he was dragged into another vehicle.

He could hear voices speaking around him; talking about things that didn’t make sense to him, mostly about someone named Heidegger and something about Turks?

Cloud didn’t understand but continued to listen to the men anyway. It made him feel at least a little better to be able to hear what they were talking about.

The roads they were on now were much smoother than the other roads so he wasn’t being jerked around the back of the vehicle. Though he did still bump against the other’s in the car on occasions.

They reached their destination after hours of driving, he was dragged from the back of the vehicle by a tight grip on his arms. He was led for a long time until the men dragging him opened a door and came to a stop.

There was a disgusting smell in the air around him.

There was silence for several minutes until the door opened again, letting someone else into the room with them. He heard the scratch of a pen on paper approaching where he was standing.

A strong, long hand reached out and grasped his chin, firmly turning his face from side-to-side as someone looked him over.

“Looks to be in good condition,” a nasally voice spoke in front of him. “Extensive testing will need to be completed to ensure subject is fit for the experiment.”

The hand holding his face released him suddenly, allowing him to jerk his head away from the person in front of him. 

“Take it to a holding cell for now, I need to inspect the other specimens.” 

The people holding his arms tightened their grips and led him from the room until they reached the ‘holding cell’ the other person had ordered them to. 

They removed his blindfold, gag and restraints before they left him alone in the small cell of a room. Cloud paced the span of the room for several minutes until he slumped against the wall across from the door.

He didn’t know what was happening but he hoped that he could go home soon.

 

* * *

 

Cloud was stuck there for what must have been years, he lost track of time not long after being brought here. 

Soon after being brought to his cell, after someone had brought him food, he had been brought out of his cell and taken to some testing area and strapped down onto a lab table.

That was mean he met Professor Hojo for the first time; the man had entered the room after leaving him alone there for several minutes and introduced himself distractedly before injecting a large syringe filled with an unidentified substance into his arm.

Cloud had blacked out for the pain of the injection and woken up back in his holding cell.

He spent the next few years as one of Professor Hojo’s personal experiments, being injected, poked and prodded and cut open whenever the Professor wanted to.

It was an agonising existence.

At least he knew who his Fated Enemy was.

That meant that apparently Commander Rhapsodos was indeed his Soulmate.

Wasn’t he a lucky one?

 

* * *

 

Cloud had fully expected to spend the rest of his life in the labs, being cut up by Professor Hojo until the scientist lost interest and decided to dispose of him.

Instead he was taken from his holding cell and informed that Professor Hojo had died unexpectedly. 

Apparently, President Shinra was going to sweep the fact that he had allowed his Head Scientist to conduct inhumane experiments on people under the rug.

Learning that angered Cloud but there was nothing he could do about it.

He focused on reintegrating back into society.

It was not an easy process, it was hard to work through everything he had learned in order to survive in the labs.

Shinra ensured that they all had access to the best therapy available while they returned to society.

Or as close to society as they would get. Shinra wasn’t going to let them leave the company, not when they could go to someone and tell them about what had happened to them.

Cloud didn’t really mind being forced to serve Shinra, he didn’t know what else he could do with his life now that he was free.

He joined SOLDIER a mere few months after the death of his Fated Enemy.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t worry about it Cloudy! Angeal’s the nicest guy ever!” Zack was a nice person to be around, he was bright and cheerful and never seemed to hold grudge against anyone.

Cloud could almost pretend that the other wasn’t being ordered to spend time with him to help him integrate into SOLDIER easier.

He remained silent, allowing Zack to continue rambling as they approached Commander Hewley’s office door.

“Alright Cloudy,” Zack said, coming to a stop in front of a plain door. “I’m gonna go in and come out to get you when he’s ready for you ok?”

Cloud nodded his agreement to the other’s plan, waiting patiently while Zack slipped in through the door.

He could hear the muffled conversation on the other side of the door but ignored it for the most part, eavesdropping wasn’t a habit he indulged in.

Zack emerged from the door after a few moments looking oddly hesitant, “come on it, Cloud.”

Cloud blinked momentarily before following the other into the room.

He saw the reason behind Zack’s hesitance when he was fully inside the room.

Commander Hewley was there as planned, sitting behind his desk and watching him with a curious expression. What Zack hadn’t planned was for Commander Rhapsodos to be there as well, watching him from the chair placed in front of the desk.

Commander Rhapsodos gave him a once-over before returning his attention to Commander Hewley.

“So, you’re Zack’s new friend?” Commander Hewley asked, focusing his attention on him.

Cloud nodded as he replied, “yes sir. Cloud Strife.”

That got a reaction out of the other Commander, “ _Cloud Strife_ , you say?” The question was spoken in a low tone as Commander Rhapsodos lifted himself from his chair gracefully.

“Yes sir.” Cloud answered neutrality, focusing on the Crimson Commander as he moved towards him.

He remained still as Commander Rhapsodos lifted a hand to clasp one of his covered forearms. “I do hope we’re a matching set.”

Cloud tugged his arm from the taller man’s grasp, ignoring the tightening in his chest at the almost shattered expression that the other’s features twisted into. Instead he lifted his other arm out for inspection.

“It’s this one.”

The other man grasped his arm a bit tighter than previously but Cloud didn’t say anything about it, just watching as he removed the bandages he had taken to wrapping around his names.

Pale flesh marked with numerous needle scars was revealed in short-time, followed by the flesh that had been printed in stark black ink.

“We do match.” The words were so soft, Cloud doubted that he would have heard them if he wasn’t right in front of the other man, even with his enhanced hearing.

“You’ll let me treat you to dinner won’t you? Perhaps tomorrow night?” The question caught him off guard but Cloud was quick to give his answer.

“I’m free tomorrow.”


	43. Please Return Me to My B.D.F. (Best Dragon Friend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @promptlywritingideas OTP Prompts Fantasy Edition on Tumblr: You just “rescued” me from a dragon, and you look so proud, but that dragon is actually my best friend. Oops.

“I’m only going to say this one more time,” Genesis froze outside the door to the home he shared with his old friend, Angeal, and Angeal’s student Zack, listening to the voices coming from inside. “Take me back, right now.”

That voice sounded far-too familiar for his comfort.

“But what about the _Dragon_?” Was Zack’s whined response, confirming the identity of the other person behind the door

Genesis opened the door, striding through with his usual confident stride. “Zack Fair, I swear if you’ve kidnapped who I think you have...” his voice trails off at the scene that meets his eyes.

A slim blond man dressed in simple hunting leathers leaned over Angeal’s student, his pale hands fished in a plain collar as he glared at the other with a furious gaze.

He allowed himself a moment to take in the blond’s muscular form, he was looking good.

He blinked at the two younger men, watching them with a disinterested gaze. “Please don’t strangle the idiot Cloud, Angeal likes him for some reason.”

Cloud dropped Zack without a second thought, lifting himself to stand over the stunned young man. He came to stand in front of Genesis expectantly.

“I expect you’ll fix this?” Cloud questioned staring up at him with intent blue eyes.

Genesis placed his hand over his heart and bowed graciously to the blond, “I will ensure that you are returned to Sephiroth’s safe-keeping.”

“Wait!” Zack’s voice was loud and confused, drawing both their attention back to him. “You guys know each other?!”

“Of course I know Cloud.” Genesis answered in an exasperated tone, “We’ve worked with him for years.”

“Then why didn’t you save him from the dragon?!”

Genesis watched Zack flail on the floor with an unimpressed look. “You mean Sephiroth? The man’s a sweet heart, he wouldn’t hurt anyone that didn’t try to hurt him first.” He explained with a shrug, Cloud nodded along with his explanation.

“Sephiroth?”

“The guy who’s going to freak out when he gets back to find me missing?” Cloud responded snidely, glaring at Zack coldly.

Zack didn’t notice either the tone or the glare being focused on him. “The dragon?”

Genesis cut in before Cloud decided to tackle Zack again, taking a deep breath before speaking exasperatedly. “Yes, Zack. The dragon.”

Before Zack could put his foot into his mouth once again, the door opened behind them once again.

“I’m back!” Called Angeal’s voice, “I stopped at the market before - Oh! I wasn’t aware you were coming Cloud.” He came to stand at Genesis’ shoulder, smiling down at Cloud. “Should Zack and I make ourselves scarce tonight?”

“I wasn’t originally,” Cloud muttered, adverting his gaze from Angeal’s teasing grin with a soft blush.

“Oh?”

Genesis decided to alleviate his friend’s confusion, “your student kidnapped him from his home without listening to his complaints.” He flicked his gaze from Angeal’s rapidly darkening gaze to Zack’s chastened form.

“Oh really?” Angeal’s voice held anger and disappointment as he came to term with what he had just learned. “My apologies Cloud, I’m sure you want to get home. Gen will take you, I have to have a serious conversation with my student.”

Cloud nodded, walking out of the house without a backwards glance.

“Genesis,” Angeal stopped him before he could follow the blond with a tight grip on his arm. “Please tell Sephiroth that we’re very sorry for the misunderstanding and try to dissuade him from burning down the village, ok?” Angeal asked with a serious expression on his face.

Genesis blinked at his old friend, flicking his gaze over to Zack before replying in a deadpan tone. “If he asks, I’m throwing your apprentice under the bus.”

“If you must.”

“What?! Angeal!” Zack shouted in a panic, nearly tripping over himself as he tried to launch himself at them.

Genesis turned from them and follow Cloud out to where they kept the horses, seeing that Cloud had saddled Minerva and was waiting for him.

“Sorry for the wait, my dear.” He called as he approached the other man, “Angeal wanted to warn me about some bandits prowling the countryside.” He finished as he moved to stand in front of Cloud.

Cloud scoffed, focusing on Minerva’s mane as he spoke. “You’d incinerate them before they could get close.”

Genesis paused for a moment before admitting, “true.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were the dragon.” Cloud teased, finally turning to glance up at him.

“Oh, really?” Genesis prompted the smaller man, leaning into Cloud’s space.

“Yeah,” Cloud breathed, smiling up at him. “You don’t nearly enough muscle though, you’d never get yourself off the ground.”

Genesis laughed at Cloud’s answer, pressing a fond kiss to the space below Cloud’s blond spikes. “You’re right there, my dear. Now let’s get you hope before Sephiroth decides to come find you.”


	44. You Can Go Back to Hating Me After I Kiss You, Ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @promptlywritingideas OTP Prompts Fantasy Edition on Tumblr: I was cursed, and only True Love’s Kiss can save me, but I’m a hundred miles from civilization, and the only other person around is my nemesis: You.

Cloud grit his teeth, doing his best to ignore the presence behind him. After the week he had had, he wanted nothing to do with the aggravating man following him.

“I want nothing to do with you, Genesis.” He finally grits out, lengthening his stride in a vain attempt to increase the distance from the other.

It didn’t work of course because Genesis was taller than him and was easily able to keep up.

“I just want to help, Cloud.” The other spoke in a mocking tone.

Cloud didn’t need to look at Genesis to know that the man had a large smirk on his face and was peering at him intently. Stupid bird.

“I don’t need your help,” Cloud snarled, fists tightening at his side as he continued to move. Of course his bike had to die on him while he was searching for a rare plant for a customer.

He better be getting a great payment for finding the thing.

“How else will you lift that little curse of yours, Cloud?” Genesis asked, leaning over Cloud’s shoulder to peer at his face.

He knew what the other was staring at; some asshole witch had attacked him for some reason and had struck him with a curse before he managed to impale her with his sword.

Unfortunately for him, the curse was one of those lingering ones, one that needed that ‘True Love’s Kiss’ nonsense and he was miles away from any kind of civilisation.

“I’ll deal with it.” Cloud shot at the man, trying to shake Genesis off of him.

“Or you could let me help,” Genesis suggested, keeping a firm grip on Cloud’s form. He lifted his hand to Cloud’s face and began to fiddle with the fur that had appeared on his features. “Save yourself from tearing some innocent person apart.”

Cloud did his best to resist sinking his newly acquired fangs into the other’s flesh.

The fine feathers on the other’s face tickled his skin slightly as he turned to snarl at the man hanging from him. “I don’t need the help of some overgrown pidgeon!”

“Pidgeon?” Genesis scoffed, giving him a condescending look. “I am a magnificent phoenix, thank you very much.”

“Fire pidgeon, then.”

Genesis made a sharp noise of disgust at his ear, brandishing his large wings in Cloud’s field of vision of a moment before tucking them back against his back, knocking them down to the ground in the process.

“I should leave you to tear apart the next person you meet!” Genesis snarled from his perch above him, wings spread in a threatening manner.

“Then why don’t you?!”

Genesis ignored him, continuing to speak above him. “But the look on your face would be pathetic, so I shall gift you my assistance.”

Before Cloud could figure out what Genesis meant, the taller man leaned down and connected their mouths in an aggressive, painful kiss.

Cloud remained frozen in shock until Genesis pulled away, watching him with a pleased expression. “There, you’re fine now.”

“What…?” Cloud eventually spoke after several moments of silence, voice trailing off under the other’s gaze.

“No matter how good I think you’d look, you’d hate yourself if you tore some innocent farmer apart.” Genesis answered in a haughty tone, folding his wings back against his back.

He stared up at the male still sitting on him, blinking at him blankly.

“I thought you hated me.” He said suddenly, in a deadpan tone. “Why did you help me?” Genesis wasn’t usually willing to help other people, why did he decide to help him now?

The feathered-male stared down at him for a moment before lifting himself off of Cloud’s prone form. “I doubt you’d understand,” he mocked, turning away from him and striding away.

Cloud lifted himself to sit upright on the ground, watching Genesis take off into the sky ahead of him, leaving him behind in the wastes.

He watched until he was unable to see the other anymore, standing once Genesis was little more than a speck on the horizon.

He continued to walk back to the nearest piece of civilisation, hopefully his phone would get some kind of service there and he could call Tifa, so someone could come pick him up.

He could figure out why Genesis was acting so weird once he was back home.


	45. I Don't Care That You Love My Voice, Fuck Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @promptlywritingideas OTP Prompts Fantasy Edition on Tumblr: I’m a mermaid/merman, and you’ve fallen in love with my voice. How do I break it to you that you don’t actually love me, you’re just enchanted?

“He’s back again!” Genesis cried, slumping over the legs that Cloud had submerged in the water. He slung his arms over the other’s lap, being careful not to cut him with his sharp claws, gesturing towards the man approaching where they were resting.

Cloud flicked his gaze to where he had gestured but quickly returned his attention to the book in his hands.

Genesis huffed a breath against Cloud’s knee, hoping that the man approaching them would just leave.

“Good morning!” He called as he approached the water-front, though not close enough to be dragged into the water.

“Fuck off.” Genesis ordered, barely turning to acknowledge the stranger.

“Yes, it is a wonderful day, isn’t it?” The man continued, completely ignoring Genesis’ words.

Goddess, how he hated enchanted people.

He felt Cloud’s slim fingers thread through his hair and pressed back into Cloud’s hand before lifting his head to glare at the stranger.

“I want you to leave.” He told the stranger, lifting himself fully from Cloud’s space to glare at the stranger.

“Oh, I would love to come closer but I’m afraid I’m not the best swimmer.” He grits his teeth at the man’s cheerful tone, sharp teeth cutting into his lips.

“I want nothing to do with you.” He stressed, his tail twitching in irritation beneath the ocean surface.

“You say the loveliest things!” The man gushed, completely oblivious to what Genesis was trying to tell him. He was seriously considering a vow of silence after this nonsense; this was the eight man this had happened with.

He doubted that Cloud would care if he did.

Speaking of Cloud, he was flicking his gaze between himself and the stranger with an amused smile on his face. He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly for the human earning a bright smile from the other.

He wanted to ignore the bewitched man but that wouldn’t do anything to help him; it hadn’t with any of the others that had been enchanted by his voice, why would it work now.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” He asked without expecting an answer from the stranger.

“You have the most beautiful colours!” Was the jovial reply from the man standing at the waterfront.

It mightn’t have been as annoying if any of the people he bewitched had anything original to say. He was already aware that his scales were beautiful; many had told him that they resembled a magnificent sunset, and of course his voice was beautiful; if it wasn’t these people wouldn’t be so enamoured with him.

At least they hadn’t managed to annoy Cloud with their presence.

Not that they could without trying too, the artist couldn’t hear anything at all.

The stranger’s words were interrupted by a women’s voice approaching them.

“Oh, there you are!” Were her exasperated words as she came to a halt next to the bewitched man. “Gaia, you’re not supposed to come down here anymore!”

She turned to glance at where Genesis was submerged in the water with a fearful expression. “I’m sorry about him, we’ll do better to keep him away.”

He blinked at her slowly, unwilling to give her a verbal answer in case she became enchanted by his voice as well. She obviously wasn’t going to wait for a reply as she immediately began to drag the bewitched man away.

He huffed an annoyed breath as he watched them walk away, moving back to rest against the rock Cloud was sitting on. He waited until Cloud was focused on him before beginning to sign at the human.

‘You’re fortunate you can ignore these people, dear.’

‘That bad?’ Cloud asked with a concerned look on his face.

‘Worst.’ Was his response, lowering himself to drape across Cloud’s knees and enjoying the sunlight soaking his form.

He released a content breath when Cloud’s fingers sunk into his hair.

Dealing with bewitched people was worth it for this.


	46. I Suppose I Can Allow You To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @promptlywritingideas OTP Prompts Fantasy Edition on Tumblr: I’m half-dragon, and I’ve always hidden that from everyone, but now you know, and somehow, you don’t think it’s awful? And you’re touching my scales? And asking me to roast you marshmallows? I can’t decide if I’m relieved or annoyed.

Genesis stared at the form that had just fallen through the roof above him, terror rising in his throat when the small body didn’t move. He approached the figure lying in the broken rubble of his roof.

It was a male, quite a bit smaller than him dressed in patched clothing with golden spikes that seemed to defy gravity. His skin was light but dirty and bright-red blood was starting to run from the crown of his head.

Genesis was careful as he picked up the human’s body, trying not to jar any injuries that he wasn’t aware of, and brought him into his chambers so that he could properly look after the human.

 

* * *

 

The human remained asleep for two days and in that time, no one came knocking down his door trying to find the human so he assumed that he wasn’t from the small farming village a few miles away from his mansion.

The human awoke midway through the third day for a few minutes but he hadn’t said anything that made any sense to him before returning to sleep.

Genesis didn’t have to wait as long for the human to awaken once again.

“Hey…” came the hesitant voice from the bed, alerting Genesis that the human was aware of themselves. He turned his gaze from the book in his hands to the human resting in his bed.

The human’s eyes were very blue, he noticed.

“Greetings.” He responded after a moments consideration, long enough for the human to begin to fidget under his gaze. “What brought you crashing through my roof?” He asked the human curiously.

The human’s eyes focused on the wall on the side of the room as he responded in a clearly hesitant tone. “I, didn’t know, anyone was living here.” Genesis saw the human’s hands clench the blanket covering him. “I-I can leave.”

Genesis scoffed, drawing the human’s gaze to him for a moment before they swung back to the wall. “You won’t be going anywhere until you’ve healed.” He told the human, “wait here, I’ll bring you something to eat.”

He left the room with quick strides, quickly heating some stew in the kitchen before returning to the human resting in his bed. He was pleased to see that the human hadn’t attempted to leave.

“Here,” he handed the stew to the human before returning to the chair he had been reading in before the human woke. He slumped back into his seat, propping his head on the arm of the chair he held his book in his hands and started back from where he had been forced to stop.

He flicked his gaze to the human after a few moments of silence, confused by the fact that the small human wasn’t eating. “Is there something wrong with the food?” He questioned sharply, raising his head to stare straight at the human in his bed.

“Uh, No! Sorry!” The human assured diverting his eyes from Genesis to the bowl in his lap, “I didn’t mean to stare but…”

“But?” Genesis prompted when it seemed like the human wasn’t going to finish his thought. He lifted himself more upright in his chair, waiting for the human’s answer.

“Y-You’re really pretty…” the human eventually answered, muttering the words down at his hands.

“Oh?” He hadn’t been expecting that. Usually when humans saw him they called him a terrifying beast and tried to kill him or ran as quickly as they could in the opposite direction.

They never said he was _pretty_.

“Ye-yeah, you’re scales look really nice.” The human continued to speak, voice soft and cautious as if waiting for Genesis to attack him.

Genesis made a soft noise in consideration before discarding the topic, “You need to eat in order to heal.” He told the human, turning his attention back to his book.

“Ok.” Was the human’s reply. Soon after came the sounds of the spoon moving against the bowl of stew causing Genesis to relax fully in his seat.

“I’m Cloud.” The sudden sound surprised Genesis and he turned to stare at the human in his bed. The human saw the confusion in his face and explained further, “my name’s Cloud.”

 _Cloud_. That certainly was an unusual name.

“I am Genesis.” He told the human, Cloud.

He saw Cloud make a gesture of recognition and returned his attention to the book in his hand.

Cloud would be staying with him for some time, perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad as he had initially thought.


	47. I Am Unfriending You Right Now! Why Do You Keep Doing This?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @promptlywritingideas OTP Prompts Fantasy Edition on Tumblr: You’ve been my best friend for years, and I can tell you anything, right? Good, because I sort of stole a dragon egg

“Zack, we’ve been friends for years, haven’t we?”

“Yeah! Since you came here!”

“You’re important to me.”

“Yeah, of course! I was your best man when you and Gen got married, you’ll be mine when me and Aerith tie the knot!”

“So, you know I’d only say this if I really meant it.”

“What do you mean Cloud?”

“You deserve what calamity is about to befall you.”

“Huh?”

“You stole a dragon egg.”

 “I didn’t steal it!”

“Really?”

“,,,”

“,,,”

“… Ok, I might have, maybe, stolen it…”

“How do you ‘maybe’ steal something?!”

“Well, you see –“

“No, just go put it back where you found it.”

“But Cloudy!”

“Don’t ‘Cloudy’ me! Take it back before the mother comes to find it!”

“That won’t happen!”

“Like it didn’t happen with the manticore?”

“That was an accident!”

“And the phoenix?”

“That, wasn’t really _my_ fault…”

“How about the naga?”

“Ok! Ok! I get it!”

“…”

“…”

“You’ll take it back then?”

“Yes, I’ll go take it back.”

“Good, when you come back I’ll help you pick out a safe pet for your girlfriend.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Mite had kittens. She’d probably like one of those.”

“Thanks Cloud! You’re the best!”

“Stop trying to crush me and take the egg back already!”

“See you when I get back Cloudy!”


	48. He Wants Us Dead, Doesn't He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @promptlywritingideas OTP Prompts Fantasy Edition on Tumblr: You and I were sent on a quest together by the king, but now we’re horribly lost, and I’m fairly certain this quest was just meant to kill us.

They were five days out of town when Genesis began to suspect the worse of their mission. He and Cloud had worked together a few times before but this was the first time they had a mission like this.

They had been instructed by the King to travel through the forest at the south-east border of the land in search of a flower he needed in order to cure the Prince of some deadly disease that had taken the heir from the public eye.

Genesis was starting to doubt that the Prince was even sick to begin with, or that there was even a magical flower in this forest at all. It seemed that he and Cloud had been sent on a death mission.

“Have you realized that the King has sent us to our deaths?” He asked his travelling companion. Cloud had been sitting on the forest floor sharpening his swords as Genesis paced the length of the clearing they were in.

Cloud jumped as his words broke the silence in the clearing, causing his attention to shift to Genesis. The sound that came out of his mouth was a confused one, “Huh?”

Genesis continued to speak, uncaring if Cloud was following his train-of-thought or not. “Why would he send us,” he gestured between them harshly as he spoke, “into some giant forest to search for a magical flower needed to cure the Prince?”

He didn’t give Cloud a moment to answer him or response in any way. “I mean he should have sent someone who knows what the flower bloody looks like at least! How will we know that we’ve found the flower? Will it have a ‘magical’ glow? Or will it look like every other flower we’ve ever seen?”

He stops for several minutes, panting in exertion. Cloud was staring at him in stunned surprise from across the clearing. Genesis felt his face heat under the other’s gaze.

He lowered his arms, crossing them over his chest self-consciously. He hadn’t lost control of himself like that for so long, he was surprised by his own tangent.

“Things like that are probably why the King sent you on this death mission.” Cloud said blandly, he didn’t say anymore, just returning his attention to the swords in his hand.

“Why did he send you then?” He snapped irritably, glaring at the man sitting on the ground.

“He doesn’t want any contenders hanging around in his kingdom.” Cloud stated nonchalantly, finishing with one sword and starting on the other.

Genesis blinked at the other for a moment, unused to hearing the other speak about the issue in such an uncaring way. Usually Cloud refused to speak about the similarities between his appearance and the royal line’s.

Genesis huffed and dropped to the ground next to Cloud, resting in the grass for a moment. Several moments of silence passed between before Genesis broke it once again.

“What are we going to do then?” The question was a valid one, Genesis was worried about what the next step was going to be.

“We can’t go back without being executed for treason,” Cloud started, stating what they both knew to be true. “The best choice would be to try to find a new home in a different kingdom.”

“You think we’ll be allowed to stay in a different kingdom?” Genesis wondered, leaning heavily against Cloud’s side, the knight was warm and he was tired from the stress of the past week.

“You’re a powerful mage,” Cloud said, focusing on the blades in his hands. “They’d be foolish not to try to keep you.”

Genesis hummed softly, finally succumbing to the fatigue that had been gripping him.


	49. Sub Special Stream AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @downwithwritersblock over on Tumblr: Prompt #95 Submitted by: Katplushie  
> “Quick! Go to plan B!”  
> “That was plan B!”  
> “Alright, then… Plan B EX!”  
> “Plan B EX was set on fire!”  
> “Do we have a single plan we haven’t used that isn’t on fire?”  
> “Yeah, plan SS, better known as Start Screaming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> borrowing Streamer!Cloud from @chaoscheebs over on Tumblr

“This game hates you,” Genesis stated from the armchair next to the couch, gaze flicking between the screen and Cloud’s face.

Cloud didn’t respond to him, focusing intently on the game. Genesis could hear some of the other people he was playing with over the headset as they all scramble to figure out a way to deal with the large enemy that has just appeared on screen.

“Of course it’d have to be a bloody Wyvern while the experienced guys are out.” He heard Cloud mutter as he scrolled through every weapon he currently had available to him.

He turned his gaze back to the stream on his tablet, reading the rapidly moving chat. Many of them were wishing Cloud a happy death while a few others were laughing, fewer still were offering advice about what to do about the Wyvern.

“The chat says you’re doomed,” he informed Cloud, returning his gaze to the blond.

He was lucky enough to witness the Wyvern turn it’s attention to another part of their base, taking out one of the bastions that were positioned there. He thought that that was the fourth bastion the creature had destroyed since appearing on the screen less than two minutes ago.

“Goddamn, wanna-be-dragon!” Cloud yelled, glaring at the Wyvern from where his character was sheltered. He heard a few profanities from the other players as the Wyvern tore through their base’s defences.

“I assume you can’t call back your other friends?” He asked, not really expecting an answer from Cloud. The chat was still being flooded by tombstones and little salt emojis so he knew he wasn’t going to get much help from there.

Cloud heaved a heavy sigh, glancing at Genesis as he replied. “The Wyvern took out our communication tower when it first arrived, we’ve sent someone to escape the base and try to contact them from the transmission tower a few miles away.”

Genesis blinked, stunned for a moment, when had Cloud arranged all that?

Cloud’s attention turned back to the screen as the Wyvern released a loud roar, scorching the ground below it with poorly rendered flames. He really didn’t understand the appeal of these types of games; he’d much rather be curled up with a good Visual Novel then something like this.

But it was the annual monthly subscriber stream, where Cloud played a few hours with some of his subscribers on their server. He had missed the last few streams due to being away from the city but from what Cloud had told him, each one was a hit.

If the other’s had been anything like this, he could see why they had been a hit. It was amusing to see Cloud get so angry at the Wyvern that had shown up out of nowhere.

He settled back into his seat, one eye on the chat and the other on Cloud as the game continued. This was turning out to be a _very_ good stream.


	50. Your Heart's in My Chest - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @otp-imagines-cult; 'Imagine your OTP trying to decide where they’ll go on vacation.'

“How about Wutai?”

“That’s fine.”

Cloud sighed heavily, leaning back to stare at Genesis from where he was seated on the floor. He had been there for the last hour trying to figure out where they would go for their vacation but Genesis wasn’t helping at all.

“If you don’t want to go anywhere just say so,” he said, having reached the end of his patience. He stood from his position on the floor, ignoring the sudden flare of distress in the space of his chest he had associated with his soulmate.

He had barely taken a step from his position when a strong hand gripped his arm, halting him in his tracks. He locked eyes with Genesis and saw that his face matched the distress swirling in Cloud’s chest. 

Genesis voice was rushed as he started speaking, “I did not mean it in that way.” He explained, staring at Cloud intently. “I do wish to go with you, I just don’t have a preference for where.”

Cloud observed the other for a few silent moments, before giving Genesis a reply. “Ok then,” he started, drawing a relieved breath from the other man. “Just tell me next time, ok Genesis?”

“Of course Cloud,” was the relieved answer he received as the grip on his arm loosened. 

Cloud nodded decisively, pleased with the other’s answer and the lessening of the distress the other was feeling. He pulled Genesis down to sit on the floor with him, amongst the scattered brochures.

A curl of surprised content sparked to life in his chest as he handed one of the closest brochures to Genesis and reaching out to card his fingers through long red-hair. “Choose where you want us to go,” he told Genesis, leaning against the other’s side.


	51. Engagement Sex - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt fic on Tumblr; Anon asked for Strifesodos Engagement Sex and I did my best to deliver.

Genesis stared at the piece of leather Cloud had secured around his forearm, turning the limb in order to take it the cuff. It was lovely, a nice warm brown decorated with a simple wolf motif in darker stitching. It was very nice and most likely something that Cloud had made himself, he didn’t understand why Cloud had given it to him.

Cloud had just taken his arm and put the cuff on him without any explanation, distracting him from the rush of Cure magic flowing through him and closing up his wounds. They had been fighting some monsters that were starting to stray too close to Edge for their liking when Genesis had been taken by surprised.

One of the beasts had managed to get behind them and had pounced on Genesis, sinking sharp teeth into his arm. Genesis had been quick to kill the pest but the wound had needed a Cure before it would heal.

Cloud had been silent since they finished out the last of the beasts, avoiding Genesis’ gaze by focusing instead on staring at how the cuff lay on Genesis’ arm. He had been tense since the end of the battle and if he was anyone else he would be fidgeting.

Genesis halted the movement of his arm, watching as the breath caught in Cloud’s throat. He blinked at the other for a moment before speaking, “it’s lovely Cloud.”

All of the tension drained from Cloud’s body with a relieved sigh at his words, a soft, pleased smile lighting Cloud’s features as he looked at him. Warmth curled in Genesis’ abdomen at the other’s smile but he ignored it for the moment, no was not the time to indulge in such things.

Instead, he stood from the ground and assisted Cloud to his feet with a strong grip on his hand. He kept their fingers intertwined as he turned back towards where they had left Cloud’s bike upon their arrival, enjoying the familiar feeling of the  callouses on Cloud’s hand as they walked.

Perhaps, if they weren’t both utterly exhausted when they returned home, he would indulge himself.

* * *

 

He had been wearing the cuff for a week before someone else noticed it.

That wasn’t unusual, in of itself, he usually preferred long-sleeves and very rarely left home in any that didn’t cover his forearms. But the day had started out uncomfortably warm and had only gotten warmer, leading him to roll up his sleeves before mid-morning.

The brown leather of the cuff stood out against his pale skin and it was noticed almost immediately.

“Ooh!” Yuffie gushed, taking ahold of his arm to better see the decorative cuff. “This is really nice! Where’d you get it?”

He allowed her to keep his arm for a moment, pleased by the compliments she was giving the cuff. “Cloud gave it to me,” he answered, pride colouring his tone. “I believe it’s an original design.”

He doesn’t notice Tifa inspecting his arm until her strong grip replaces Yuffie’s, moving his arm until she could inspect the cuff herself. Both he and Yuffie blinked at her, waiting for her to say something.

Her expression was blank for several seconds before her whole demeanour changed with a disappointed sigh, “I always thought I’d be the first.”

He blinked at her a few moments, flicking his gaze to Yuffie to see if she knew what Tifa was talking about. She was just as confused as he was.

“Excuse me?” He asked her. “First to what?”

“To get engaged,” she reply absently, expression turning wistful as she traced the design on the cuff.

A quick glance insured that Yuffie was still as confused as he was. “I’m afraid I don’t quite understand what you mean by that, Tifa.” He told her, he hadn’t asked Cloud to marry him yet and he was sure he would remember if _Cloud_ had asked him.

Tifa huffed a breath, releasing his arm from her grasp and rolling her eyes in an exasperated manner as she spoke. “I think I would know Nibelheim courting traditions, Genesis.” She shifted her stance to peer up at him with her hands on her hips, “I grew up there.”

Genesis was stunned for a few moments, trying to wrap his head around what she had just told him. That couldn’t possibly be true…

Tifa’s expression turned concerned as he remained silent, her stance shifted as she realized, “Cloud didn’t tell you, did he?”

He must have made some sort of noise, as Tifa swore and pushed him down to sit in a nearby chair. Yuffie was slowly figuring out what Tifa had and was doubled-over laughing, he distantly heard Tifa reprimand her but it didn’t seem to have an effect.

Cloud had proposed to him. Without telling him that he was. They’d been engaged a week and he hadn’t known. Because _Cloud hadn’t told him_.

He was going to _kill_ the man.

He stood from the chair suddenly, causing both Tifa and Yuffie to jump, and strode from Seventh Heaven. He ignored Tifa’s concerned voice calling out to him, he needed to get some things ready for Cloud’s return tonight.

* * *

He was pacing the length of their apartment hours later, waiting for Cloud to return home. He had gotten everything he needed ready earlier and was now just waiting for Cloud to return home.

He had responded to Tifa’s concerned messages with a short text, informing her not to expect either of them to make an appearance tomorrow. That hadn’t relieved her at all if the sudden influx of texts and voice messages was anything to go by.

He heard the rumble of Fenrir’s engine from the open window and took a deep breath, halting his pacing to listen for the sound of Cloud approaching their door. He wouldn’t do anything until the other was well into the apartment, he didn’t want the neighbours angry at him after all.

Not to mention their home was as soundproofed as it could be with their enhanced hearing. Made sleeping much easier.

He heard Cloud’s footsteps approaching the door of their apartment and took several deep breaths, tightening his grip on the small box in his hand. He heard Cloud open the door and take a few steps into the house, he listened to the door close behind Cloud as the other took off his boots and set down his weapon next to Genesis’ own.

“I’m back,” Cloud called, moving further into the house and closer to where Genesis waited. A few moments passed before Cloud spoke again, “Are you ok, Genesis?”

He turned to stare at Cloud, taking in his partner’s appearance. Cloud was wearing working attire; a dark, sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of plain, dark pants, though the dark colours were offset by the bright yellow of his sock-clad feet.

Genesis wasn’t going to let Cloud’s attire distract him though, he had something to talk to him about. Something very important.

Cloud paused at whatever his expression was but he wasn’t going to let the other get away. He was standing in front of Cloud before the other could say anything else, “I had the most intriguing conversation earlier.”

Cloud was obviously confused by his words but he stood his ground and met his gaze. “Oh?” Cloud questioned, raising his hand in an attempt to rest it against Genesis’ arm.

He allowed it for the moment, continuing to speak, “Yes. Tifa had so many interesting things to tell me, especially when she noticed this little gem.” He lifted the arm that held the cuff up for Cloud to see what he was talking about, he noticed Cloud freeze at his words, throat moving with a nervous swallow.

“I’m going to assume you know exactly what she told me,” He told Cloud, raising the hand still grasping the box and resting it against Cloud’s chest. “Just as I’m going to assume you want to marry me.”

He pressed his clenched fist a bit more into Cloud’s chest, before reaching for one of Cloud’s hands and placing the box in it. He pulled back a bit once he was sure Cloud wasn’t going to drop the box and stared him straight in the eye. “If you ever ruin my plans again, I’m going to set you on fire.”

With that said, he pressed his mouth to Cloud’s, who was still stunned, momentarily before leaving Cloud to figure out what had just happened. He sprawled along the length of their couch, settling back into the soft cushions to wait for Cloud.

He took the opportunity to consider his own clothing, he was still wearing the jeans and vibrantly coloured button-up he had put on that morning, he had removed his own socks not long after returning. He, unlike Cloud, wasn’t scared of colour.

He was shaken from his thoughts by Cloud dropping onto him, pressing him further into the couch. He glared up at Cloud, shifting beneath the other’s weight in order to get more comfortable.

Cloud ignored his look though, instead fiddling with the little box Genesis had given him. He saw the box was open though turned away from him, so its contents were only visible to Cloud’s eyes. Genesis knew what the box contained though, of course he did, he had commissioned the pieces it held within.

Cloud met his gaze after a few moments of silence, lifting his head hesitantly to meet Genesis’ irritated gaze. “You’re not mad?” He asked, tone probing as he settled more fully over Genesis’ body.

Genesis shook his head, lifting his cuffed hand to take a hold of the box. “For you taking the initiative? No.” He answered, saying the words like they were the most obvious thing in the world. “Remember to inform me if you make any important decisions from now on.”

Cloud nodded absentmindedly, reaching out to take one of the pieces from with the box. Genesis watched the other’s face as Cloud looked over the piece, turning it in his hands. Cloud stopped turning the piece and just stared at it, admiring the ring that Genesis knew would fit him.

Genesis knew the ring was beautiful, he had ensured it when he commissioned it and it’s twin. The rings were plain gold aside from the two small stones set it them, one a vibrant red and the other a brilliant blue. The two stones were very specific ones, born from Genesis’ own collection of Materia.

A Phoenix summons Materia paired with a Final Attack support Materia. A pairing Genesis had been using for years and something he was sure Cloud would appreciate. If he didn’t, then Genesis would incinerate him, fiance or not.

Fiance. He liked the sound of that.

Not to mention the words he had had inscribed on the inside of the band. It was from Loveless of course, his favourite work; ‘Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return’.

Cloud lifted his gaze from the ring, meeting Genesis’ gaze. Cloud gaze him a shaky smile, speaking in a soft voice, “you said you had plans?”

The question was one that Genesis had been expecting since he had given the box to Cloud. He considered Cloud for a moment, his free hand coming to rest on the fabric over the other’s hip. “Oh, I had quite a few.” Genesis stated, lifting up to press his mouth to Cloud’s jaw. “I was figuring out which one would be the best for us, precious.”

Cloud shivered against him, pressing against Genesis’ mouth momentarily. He pulled away after a few moments, drawing a noise of complaint for Genesis as he did so. “I, I want,” Cloud started, trying to get his breathing back under control. “I want you to, put it on me,” Cloud finished, his free hand rising to sink into Genesis’ hair.

Genesis froze, heat flaring deep in his abdomen at Cloud’s words. He pulled away from Cloud, peering at the other’s face to ensure he had heard right. Cloud’s expression was earnest, he held the ring out for Genesis to take from him.

Genesis took the ring from Cloud, taking a hold of Cloud’s hand to slide the ring onto Cloud’s finger. He stared at the band resting on his fiance’s finger and lifted the hand to press his lips to the knuckle. His lips brushed along the band as he spoke, “It looks marvellous on you precious.”

Cloud swallowed audibly, voice barely more than a breath as he responded. “Yeah,” his voice was thick and heavy with emotion, “your turn.”

Genesis released Cloud’s hand, presenting the box to the other once again, waiting for him to take the ring that lay within. It was a twin to the ring that now rested on Cloud’s finger, including the words inscribed upon it but fitted for his own finger.

Cloud picked up the ring from the box, leaving the box empty in Genesis’ hand. He let the empty box fall from his fingers and gave Cloud the hand he needed to put the ring on, the breath catching in his own lungs as Cloud shakily placed the ring on his finger.

He entwined their hands once the ring was in place, threading his fingers through Cloud’s and holding tightly. He stared at the matching bands on their fingers for several few moments, imprinting the image in his mind for later.

He lifted his gaze to Cloud, taking in the watery-glaze over Cloud’s eyes. He lifted his mouth to press against Cloud, pressing his tongue against Cloud’s in a slow dance. He pulled away when the need for oxygen became too great, though he remained with his forehead pressed against Cloud’s.

Genesis return his mouth to Cloud’s, exploring the familiar cavern for a few moments before trailing his mouth along the other’s jaw until he brushed against the fabric of the turtleneck. He pressed his free hand against Cloud’s shirt, worming his hand under the shirt until it rested against Cloud’s skin. He reluctantly released Cloud’s hand for a moment, just for long enough to remove the fabric from his fiance’s form.

He pressed his hands to the firm skin of Cloud’s torso, tracing the fine scars Cloud had earned through all his battles. Cloud was not idle, his own hands had starting working on the buttons of Genesis’ button-up at a rapid pace. Genesis returned his lips to Cloud’s throat, mouthing along the pale skin and nipping at the flesh with sharp teeth.

He was pushed back by Cloud suddenly, the other pushing him back to lay against the couch. He blinked up at the other but remained where Cloud had put him, waiting for whatever Cloud would do.

Instead of doing anything though, Cloud spoke, voice heavy with his arousal. “We should move to the bedroom.”

Genesis approved of the suggestion, nodding his agreement and waiting for Cloud to stand up so that he could stand from the couch. But Cloud remained seated for several moments after he spoke, considering Genesis with an intent look.

Genesis bared his throat to the other, blinking slowly up at the other. Cloud snorted above him, his shoulders shaking a bit with laughter. “You’re the _worst_ ,” Cloud told him, laughter colouring his tone.

Genesis grinned up at Cloud, please with the way Cloud bent over him and he shook with laughter. “Let me up then and I can show you just how awful I can be,” he finished his words with a playful leer, causing Cloud to erupt in more laughter above him.

His smile only grew at the other’s laugh, rubbing his thumb over the skin of Cloud’s hips.

Cloud’s laughter eventually died off, the last of his giggles falling from his mouth as Genesis covered his mouth with his own. Breaking off after a few moments to gaze at Cloud, “you wanted to move, precious?” He reminded Cloud before they could get too distracted again.

Cloud pressed their mouths together a few more times, before pulling away and nodding in agreement with Genesis. “Yeah,” he said, “yeah, I did.”

It was several more minutes before they actually moved, too distracted by each other’s mouths and torsos to move from the couch. Genesis had been far too fascinated by watching his ringed finger against Cloud’s skin and feeling the matching band on Cloud’s own hand. But they did manage to drag themselves from the couch to the bedroom, taking a few moments to press each other against the wall for a quick kiss or stray touch.

They had started laughing again when they reached the door to their bedroom, Cloud had turned to Genesis with a mock-serious expression, told him to prepare himself before lifting Genesis from his feet and carrying him the few feet from the door to their bed. Genesis had made a sharp noise of protest at the unexpected move before divulging into giggles, Cloud following soon after and carefully placing him on the bed.

He lifted himself up with his elbows, eyebrow raised in question even as giggles fell from his mouth. Cloud met his gaze, climbing onto the bed to rest over his lap. “I wanted to carry you over the threshold. That’s what you’re supposed to do with brides, right?” The words were light, teasing though the question was obviously a genuine one.

Genesis decided to figure out how much Cloud knew about marriage customs outside of Nibelheim later. There were other, more fun things to concentrate on at the moment.

He pulled Cloud to him, pressing his lips fleetingly to Cloud’s. “I’ll just have to return the favour. Won’t I, precious?” His words were accompanied by a teasing smile, drawing more laughter from Cloud.

His hands lowered to skim the crest of Cloud’s pants, curling one of his arms around Cloud’s waist to rest the hand unadorned by his ring on Cloud’s lower back, spreading his fingers over the other’s arse. He pulled Cloud closer to him once more, resting his ringed hand against Cloud’s cheek and joining their mouths once again.

Cloud squirmed in his grip, sweeping his hands up the slope of Genesis’ torso, brushing against the fabric of his undone shirt. Cloud was quick to remove the hanging fabric from his frame, freeing his arms and shoulders from the shirt for Cloud’s viewing.

Cloud immediately pressed his hands over the sparse freckles covering Genesis’ shoulder blades, tracing the marks he had gained from his years of living on his family’s orchard. Cloud loved them for reasons he couldn’t understand.

He turned his own attention to their pants, working to remove both items of clothing as quickly as he could. Unfortunately he was unable to do very much.

“Precious?” He asked Cloud, receiving a questioning hum from where Cloud had his mouth pressed against his shoulder. “Think you can leave my freckles for a few minutes? We might want to get these off” He tugged at Cloud’s pants as he finished speaking, ensuring the other knew what he meant.

Cloud answered with a soft noise of protest but pulled away enough to remove his pants. Genesis took the opportunity to remove his own jeans, leaving him bare aside from his boxers and the ring on his finger.

Cloud though, still had his brightly coloured socks on his feet and didn’t seem to have any intent to remove them. Cloud was far more interested in perching himself over Genesis, pressing their mouths back together.

“How you wanna play this, precious?” He asked after a few moments, nuzzling Cloud’s cheek affectionately. He had no preference himself and was much more interested in Cloud enjoying himself than the specifics.

Cloud was quiet for a few moments, tracing freckles with his fingers as he made his decision.

His answer came a few moments later, Cloud pressed their foreheads together and spoke softly, “like this is good,” he said, reaching out to twine their fingers together. “Your face is far too pretty not to look at,” his words were accompanied by a teasing smile, before he placed a fleeting kiss to Genesis’ lips.

He rolled his eyes at the other, “obviously, else you wouldn’t be marrying me.”

Cloud expression softened, a warm smile on his features as he breathed out a soft, “yeah, I am.” He pressed closer to Genesis, wrapping his arms securely around him and pressing his smile into the skin of his throat.

Genesis ran his hands over the skin of Cloud’s back, along the lines of delicate bone and strong, lithe muscle. His hand brushed against the scar left from the Masamune and he paused there, his hand resting over the warm skin. They were partner’s now, they had been before but it felt more official now, they’d never have to fight their battles alone again.

Cloud shifted against him after a few moments, uncurling his arms from around him as he pulled away from Genesis’ throat. He peered down at Genesis, cocking his head slightly, “you gonna get the lube?”

Genesis blinked up at him, humming thoughtfully and sweeping his gaze around the room. “You seem to be in the best position to get it, precious.” He told Cloud, rolling his hips up against the other’s.

Cloud’s breath hitched in his throat and he followed the moment with his own, setting a pleasing rhythm between them. Cloud was distracted for several minutes before he remembered that they needed lube, when he pulled away from Genesis and moved up the bed until he could rummage through their bedside drawer.

Genesis took the opportunity to remove the last piece of clothing and free his length, he also moved up the bed until he was no longer at the foot of the bed and resting back against their pillows. He arranged the pillows behind him a bit before turning his attention to Cloud.

His partner was still wearing those bright socks.

He chuckled at the sight; the saviour of the world, rummaging in a draw, dressed in plain boxers and bright yellow socks clinging to his calves. Goddess, what would people say if they could see Cloud like this?

Cloud lifted his attention from the drawer with a triumphant sound holding the lube in his hand. He turned back to him, narrowing his eyes when he noticed Genesis’ laughter.

“And what are you laughing at?” He asked, moving to where Genesis had positioned himself on the bed and settled back over his lap.

“You sure you don’t want to take those off precious?” Genesis responded, staring at one of Cloud’s sock-clad feet.

“I thought you’d like to take them off me?” Cloud suggested with a heavy gaze, clearing missing what Genesis had meant.

“I meant your socks, precious,” he responded with a snort, reaching to place his hand against the piece of clothing in question.

Cloud’s answer was accompanied by a small smirk, “what? You don’t think my socks are sexy?”

“You have no idea, precious.” He shot back, pressing his mouth to Cloud’s, swallowing the other’s giggles. Oh, he was going to look forward to the rest of their lives.

He swept his tongue through Cloud’s mouth, twining their tongues together and sinking his hand into blonde spikes. He felt Cloud drop the lube on the bed next to him and press his hands against his face.

His other hand trailed down Cloud’s side to his crotch, rubbing his hand over the thin fabric covering Cloud’s cock. He skimmed his hand up to Cloud’s stomach, fingers brushing through fine, blond hair before sinking his hand under the other’s underwear.

Cloud broke away from his mouth with a gasp when he wrapped his ringed hand around his cock, thrusting into his grip with a moan. Genesis dropped his mouth to the bared throat in front of him, running his mouth along the flesh and biting at the flesh there.

Cloud’s own hands wrapped around Genesis’ back, nails scratching at his back pleasantly.

He focused on one point of Cloud’s throat, worrying the flesh between his teeth as Cloud continued to rock into his fist. His other hand remained in blond spikes, carding through the soft  strands.

Cloud groaned at a particularly harsh bite against his neck, rocking into Genesis’ hand as he tightened his grip on him.

Genesis’ other hand abandoned Cloud’s hair, moving to remove the last article of clothing from his partner’s body. Aside from the bright-yellow socks, those were apparently staying.

The cloth was quickly lost to the floor of the bedroom, leaving Cloud free to set up a rhythm he was happy with, which he did without hesitation. Rocking their hips together so that their cocks rubbed against each other.

Genesis panted against his fiance’s kiss-red lips, staring at the bright flush that painted the other’s features and lust-blown eyes, sure that his own features were coloured with arousal. He couldn’t help teasing his partner, “you’re so pretty, precious.” He crooned, watching Cloud roll his eyes at him.

“I’m glad you think so,” Cloud gasped, stilling his hips for a few minutes to pick up the discarded lube. He pressed the bottle against his hand, “anything else you wanna add?”

The question was definitely supposed to rhetorical, but Genesis couldn’t stop himself from answering, “your socks are atrocious.” He said, completely straight-faced, accepting the bottle from his fiance, “and I adore you.”

Cloud snorted, his shoulders shaking with unsuppressed laughter as Genesis coated his fingers with the lube. His smile brightened at Cloud’s laughter. He shifted the lube around his fingers, wanting it warm before he started to work Cloud open.

It was soon warm enough for Genesis to start working Cloud open, so he shifted the other’s position above him, moving Cloud until he had access to his opening. He pressed his finger against Cloud’s entrance, massaging the area until he was able to slip the first finger in.

He used his other hand to pull Cloud’s mouth to his own, feeling the hands on his back tense and dig nails into his skin. He worked Cloud open easily, ensuring that Cloud was loose and slick enough for what was to follow.

Cloud was impatient though, pulling Genesis’ hand from his body soon after he had added his third finger. Genesis gave an exasperated sigh as Cloud shifted to position himself over him, “I swear I’m going to tie you down one of this days.” He still used the remaining lube to slick his length, moving his hand over the length of his cock a few times to spread the warm substance.

“That might be fun,” Cloud shot at him with a grin before taking a hold of Genesis’ length and sinking down onto it. They both groaned as the head of Genesis’ length entered Cloud’s body, Cloud’s body weight causing him to sink further down his length until they were flush against each other.

“We’ll have to see precious,” Genesis groaned, breath coming in uneven pants as he adjusted to the warmth surrounding him. His hands had fallen to Cloud hips and his fingers were rubbing circles into the other’s skin there.

Cloud ignored his words, tightening his grip on Genesis and rolled his hips with a soft sound of pleasure. His head dropped to press against Genesis’ shoulder as he set up a nice starting rhythm, rocking against Genesis and tightening on the length inside him.

Genesis reached his slicked hand to take hold of Cloud’s cock between them, his other rising to sink into blond spikes and pull Cloud’s head up to press their mouths together, swallowing the sounds like fell from the other’s mouth.

He shifted underneath Cloud’s weight, thrusting his cock up into Cloud with the rhythm of his hips. He jerked the length in his hand in time to Cloud’s increasing rhythm, his tongue twisting with Cloud’s and smothering the other’s noises of pleasure.

He felt Cloud tense against him and clamp around his length with a high noise of pleasure as he came. He stared at Cloud’s flushed face as his partner’s length shot over his hands, taking in his fiance’s expression as he came between them.

He barely managed to stave-off his own orgasm from the combination of Cloud clamping around him, the feeling of nails digging into his back and the look on Cloud’s face. He did restrain himself though, taking deep breaths and slowly pulling himself from Cloud.

Cloud allowed him to remove himself from him but didn’t allow him to go much further, tightening the grip of his arms and legs around Genesis.

Genesis pressed his forehead against Cloud’s focusing intently on the satisfied features as he ran his hand over his own length, chasing his orgams with quick movements. Cloud batted his hand away with one of his own, grasping his length and pumping it with practiced movements.

Genesis spilled with a soft noise of his own a few moments later, slumping back against the pillows with a heavy sigh. Cloud followed him down, curling into Genesis’ space and resting his head against his shoulder for a few moments as they caught their breath.

Genesis shifted once he had his breath once again, prematurely-regretting having to get up and retrieve a wash cloth for them both. Cloud, unwilling to move, tightened his grip on him with a soft protesting noise. “No,” he whined, nuzzling into Genesis’ shoulder.

Genesis huffed an amused breath, lifting himself from the pillows, “I need to get up, precious.” He informed Cloud, reaching up to remove Cloud’s arms from his neck. “If I don’t you’ll start complaining in a few minutes,” he shot at his pouting fiance as he lifted  himself from their bed and moved to the bathroom.

He cleaned himself off while he was in there, taking a few moments to stare at the way the ring on his finger caught the light in their bathroom, before wetting a cloth to bring back to Cloud.

The other was exactly where Genesis had left him, he took a moment to take in Cloud’s form, sweeping his eyes over the other. Cloud was sprawled on their bed, pale skin a contrast against their dark sheet, his skin was covered by a fine sheen of sweat, the seed cooling on his stomach and -

He was still wearing those bright, yellow socks.

He sighed heavily, walking over to the bed and getting back onto it, moving to hover over his fiance.

Cloud blinked up at him when he felt the bed dip beneath his weight. “Hey,” he said, voice filled with sleepy content as he peered up at Genesis. “You came back to cuddle?”

Genesis hummed, reaching out to clean the fluids from his fiance’s skin, taking special care with the hand that held Cloud’s ring. Once he was finished with the cloth, he threw it towards the pile of their clothing and peered down at Cloud.

“Let me get the blanket, then we’ll cuddle.” He told the other, pressing a quick kiss to Cloud’s lips before getting up off the bed and moving over to where he had placed the blankets earlier. He brought them over to the bed and quickly unfurled them, placing them on the bed and getting back on it.

He pulled the blankets up with him as he settled in next to Cloud and curling his body around Cloud’s. He pressed a kiss to Cloud’s forehead and twined their ring-adorned hands together, setting them over the blankets.

They lay that way for several moments, quietly enjoying each other’s presence under the blankets. Genesis felt Cloud relaxing against his chest as he fell into unconsciousness, he opened his mouth to say something before Cloud truly drifted into sleep.

“We’re having a spring wedding, precious.”


	52. Five Sentence Starters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Fics written from asks on Tumblr.

**"Cloud, I know it's 'sooooo sooooft', but my wing and I do have business elsewhere." - chaoscheebs**

 

 

“No you don’t,” Cloud responded, pressing his face against the soft feathers.

“Cloud,” Genesis groaned in exasperation, the blond was in a weird mood today and wasn’t likely to let Genesis leave until much later. “I have things to do today, darling.”

“Later,” the smaller muttered, pressing further into Genesis’ side.

Genesis huffed, slumping further back into their couch, he could spare five minutes for Cloud to get this fixation out of his system.

 

**Cloud knew it was a bad idea, but that hadn't stopped him so far. - asylos**

Everyone else said it was a bad idea and Cloud didn’t blame them; it was, it was one of the worst ideas he had ever decided to pursue but he’d be damned if that stopped him from helping the poor bastard he’d found wandering the ruins of Midgar.

At first the winged-man had been suspicious of him and tried to drive him away by throwing fireballs at him, it probably would have worked if he wasn’t as stubborn as he was.

Cloud had remained determined though and eventually the winged-man, Genesis, had conceded defeat and returned to Edge with him. Genesis ensured he was aware that it was only for the promise of a hot bath, but Cloud wasn’t too convinced about that.

He knew how lonely things could get as an Ex-SOLDIER and Cloud was all-too willing to lend a ear if the man needed it, even if Genesis continued to threaten him with fireballs.

 

**"I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I'm never going to be with you in your Promised Land when the time comes" - lovelesstobeloved**

Cloud remained silent for several minutes, looking over the forlorn form of his lover. He had never seen Genesis as hopeless or downtrodden as he was now, sitting across his table with a cooling mug in front of him.

Cloud had never been as good with words as some of the others so he spent a few moments figuring out how to respond to Genesis’ brittle admission.

He lifted himself from his seat, ignoring the flinch Genesis made at the sudden movement and approached the other’s side, he took the other’s hands in his own and began to lead him towards his couch.

He pushed Genesis down onto the seat gently and climbed into the man’s lap, aware of the confused expression Genesis was giving him. He settled comfortably with his head against the other’s chest, listening to the strong rhythm in his chest before speaking five soft words.

“You are my Promised Land.” Neither of them acknowledged how shaky Genesis’ arms were as they wrapped around Cloud tightly or the tears that soaked his hair.

 

**"I love you, but no. Just no." - katiekaboom713**

“Of come on, Genesis!” Cloud exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “I just need you to watch the kids for the night while I’m away, can’t you just do this for me?”

Genesis turned back to the blond, taking in the two children gripping the pants of Cloud’s hastily put-together uniform and the sleeping child Cloud had cradled in his arm . “Fine,” he sighed, “I’ll watch the little _darlings_ for the night.”

The bright smile the blond gave him was well worth the uncomfortable night that was surely ahead of him.

 

**"You know, of anyone I would have expected to have to go on the run from the WRO with, you were not on the list." "Don't you dare start blaming me for this. It is NOT my fault that the WRO decided to start rounding up ex-Soldiers because we're 'dangerous'." - missingmywing**

“Of course not,” Genesis snarled at him, pacing the length of his living-room with fast, heavy footsteps. 

“Just shut up and help me get everything together.” Cloud shot over his shoulder, continuing to rummage through his shelves looking for things they could take with them; they had to leave soon.

“I got everything we might need,” Genesis responded as he passed the door once again; he hadn’t stopped moving since he arrived with news of what the WRO was doing, Cloud couldn’t understand how Reeve could do such a thing.

Cloud finished getting supplies together and turned to Genesis, he grabbed the taller man as he was passing him once again. “Come on,” he said, pulling the other to the door, “nobody knows about this place, we’ll be long gone before they figure out I’m gone.”


	53. Dragon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this little thing as a break from a bigger thing.  
> It's a thing, I'm in a weird writing mood.

Cloud stared at the entrance to the labyrinth of mines on the outskirts of the small village, the mines were supposed to be home to some kind of monster that was causing problems for the owners of the large apple orchard.

Cloud had been hired to deal with the monster and though he hadn’t seen any hint of the monster, he was ready to enter the mines. He had enough supplies to at least find the monster and decide if it was something he could deal with on his own.

He took a steadying breath, stepping into the labyrinth and preparing himself for the unknown monster that lay within. He was armed with blade and materia, ready for anything that came at him.

He wasn’t expecting to find a slim young man huddled in what looked like a make shift reading nook deep within the mines.

He didn’t think the young man was expecting him either.

The man flinched harshly at the sight of him, pushing back into the earthen wall behind him. Cloud stared in shock at the slim form trembling against the wall, taking in the dirty skin and the torn pants, the other had been down here a while.

He dropped down low to the ground, speaking softly to try to calm the trembling form down. “Hey there,” he said, keeping his gaze on the other. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The young man flinched away from him as his words, a soft whimper falling from his lips as he pressed further into the wall. Cloud felt his heart clench at the sound but he stayed where he was, not wanting to scare the other any more than he already had.

“It’s alright,” he said, voice still soft as he addressed the other. “Nothing’s going to hurt you. It’s ok.”

He continued speaking softly for a few minutes and eventually the other uncurled from his position against the wall the bit and fixed Cloud with an exhausted, weary look. The other’s voice was hoarse from disuse as he addressed Cloud, “did they send you to kill me?”

Cloud froze at the question, taking in the other’s appearance once again. The other couldn’t be suggesting what he thought he was…

But there, just visible through the matted mess of the other’s filthy hair, were two stumps of what had once been horns. They were broken unevenly, in what looked like an extremely painful wound.

The other seemed to be telling the truth.

“I would never kill a human,” Cloud told the other in a firm voice. “I’d starve before that happened.”

“You think I’m a human?” Was the only response he got from the other, the question was desperate and pleading, tearing at Cloud’s chest. “That I’m worthy of such a thing?”

“Of course you’re a human,” Cloud informed the other firmly.

Cloud couldn’t tell if the sound that escaped from the other’s mouth was a laugh or a sob.

He moved forward toward the other, cautiously at first than quicker when the other male didn’t flinch away from him. The smaller form had curled up again, shoulders shaking heavily with some kind of laughter or sobs.

Cloud reached out to rest his hand on a shaking shoulder, freezing when the other did. He was about to remove his hand from the other when the smaller form collapsed against him, pressing his face into Cloud’s chest.

Cloud wrapped his arms around the other, freezing momentarily when his hand brushed against a limp mass of flesh. A glance other a shaking shoulder showed the flesh to be a leathery wing, broken and dragging along the ground behind the other. The other shoulder was bare, a crude scar marring the skin where the other wing would have emerged from the other’s back.

There was no way the young man in his arms would have been able to do that to himself.

Cloud was careful about where he placed his hand, avoiding putting pressure on the broken limb, as he tightened his grip around the other, squeezing the shaking form in his arms. Clawed hands tightened in his shirt, keeping him close to the other.

Cloud rested his chin on a bowed head, dirty hair brushing against his skin in a ticklish sensation. He spoke softly, soft, words meant to comfort the trembling form in his eyes.

The other’s shaking died down after several minutes, but the other remained pressed to him tightly. Cloud took the opportunity to urge the young man into action, “we’ve got to get you out of here.” The form in his arms froze, tension filling their frame as he finished speaking, “That wing of yours needs some serious attention.”

“I-I can’t move it,” the other admitted helplessly, keeping his face hidden from Cloud’s gaze. “I’m been down here for weeks.”

“It’s alright,” Cloud reassured the other. “I’ll make sure it’s supported before we leave.”

“M-my books,” the other said, suddenly pulling away from his chest. “I-I can’t leave them!”

“Shh, it’s alright,” Cloud shushed the other, turning the pale face back to focus on him. “I’m not going to make you abandon your horde. We’ll take as much with us as we can.”

“It’s not a lot,” the smaller make admitted in a soft voice, obviously ashamed by his admission. “I only managed to save two.”

“You can make a new horde once we get you settled down,” Cloud assured him, rubbing his hand in a soothing circle over the other’s spine. “Whatever you want.”

He felt the way the other relaxed at his words, tension fleeing his form suddenly. “Ok,” he breathed in an exhausted voice.

“You got a name?” Cloud asked curiously.

He watched as the other hesitated before giving a reply, “my name’s Genesis, Genesis Rhapsodos.”

Rhapsodos. That was the name of the orchard owners, the ones who had hired him to come in here and kill whatever lay within. How could Genesis’ parents do that to their own child?

“Mine’s Cloud,” he responded, deciding not to bring up his thought. “Let’s see what we can do about that wing of yours.”

He decides not to focus on how much gil he’s going to lose from all this, both from abandoning the mission and helping Genesis. Instead he focused on the soft smile that spreads across the other male’s face and lit up the other’s cat-like blue eyes.

Yeah, he might be a little screwed.


	54. Wayward Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is originally from @otpnerd: "I have a confession.“  
> “I love you too!”  
> “… I was going to say I’m Bi! But, wait you love me?”  
> “… I thought you were going to confess your love.”  
> “That was going to be the second thing, if you took it well, but wait… are you Bi too?”  
> “No, I’m Gay.”  
> “So… um, do-do you want to go out then…?”  
> “Do you even have to ask?”

Cloud swallowed heavily, squaring his shoulders as he stood in front of the door to his friend’s apartment. He’d been putting this off for weeks and now was finally the time to tell Genesis everything.

This was either going to go very poorly or better than he could have ever expected. 

He took a final deep breath and released it as he knocked on the door in front of him. He waited patiently for Genesis to answer the door, keeping himself focused on what he wanted to do today.

The door opened a few moments later, revealing Genesis standing behind it. He was out of his uniform for once, replacing his SOLDIER-issue black turtleneck for a bright V-neck and a pair of jeans. A bright smile lit up the older man’s face at the sight of him, showing off his dimples and brightening his eyes.

Cloud was completely gone for this man.

“Good afternoon, Cloud,” The SOLDIER greeted, stepping back to allow him inside. “You’re early.”

“Yeah,” he answered awkwardly, running his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. “I wanted to talk to you about something before tonight.”

“Oh?” Genesis was staring at him, curiosity and something Cloud couldn’t name in his expression. The vibrant man closed the door to the apartment, closing them off from the rest of the world. “Did you now?”

Cloud nodded with a hum, avoiding the other’s gaze by looking over the warm atmosphere of the SOLDIER’s atmosphere. He always enjoyed being here; it felt welcoming and safe, completely different from the rest of Shinra.

“Yes, I...” Cloud tried to start, gaze focused on the back of the couch in front of him. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to meet Genesis’ eyes as he continued to speak. “I have a confession.”

“I love you too.”

Cloud stared at Genesis, completely shocked by what he had just heard. Genesis looked like that was just something he said everyday, as if he had just been commenting on the weather, and not stating something that changed everything between them.

“... I was going to say that I’m Bi,” Cloud started hesitantly, seeing the way the SOLDIER subtlety tensed at his words. “But, you love me?” Cloud hadn’t meant for the question to sound as fragile as it had, but he couldn’t stop the stray thought that the other might be lying to him for some reason.

Genesis turned his head to the side, eyes focusing on the wall instead of Cloud as he muttered a response. “... I was under the impression that you were going to confess your love to me.” His arms were crossed defensively in front of his chest, one of his hand gripping his bicep tightly.

Cloud felt himself relax a bit at the other’s reaction, he doubted Genesis would act like that if he wasn’t being truthful.

“Well, I was going too,” Cloud admitted, flushing when Genesis snapped to stare at him with intense eyes. “If you took the whole Bi thing ok. Does that mean you’re...?” He trailed off, wanting the other to fill in the question so he wouldn’t accidentally offend the other.

“Gay.” The other answered with a nonchalant shrug, a small pleased smile spreading across his features.

They stood there for a few minutes, just watching each other in light of their mutual confessions.

“Does that mean you’d be ok with me asking you out on a date?” Cloud asked, his cheeks retaining their bright pink flush. He couldn’t believe he was actually asking this.

“I assumed that was a given,” Genesis teased lightly, stepping forward to stand in front of Cloud. “I would be more than pleased to go on a date with you.” He reached out to grasp Cloud’s smaller hand in his own, bringing them up to press his lips to the hand in a chaste gesture that had Cloud’s cheeks darkening even more.

He shifted until he could look up at the taller man, a smile slowing growing on his face at the other’s answer. That had went so much better than he thought it would.


	55. Slept Through the Mini Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from @otpprompts on Tumblr: Person A is playing a video game even though they’re really tired. They end up falling asleep during the game. Person B walks up and sees A sleeping peacefully, and falling out of their hands, a controller/handheld. Instead of waking up A or turning off the game, B picks up the controller/handheld and begins to play.  
> Bonus: It’s a multiplayer game.  
> Bonus II: A wakes up to find B dominating the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowing Streamer!Cloud from @chaoscheebs on Tumblr once again.

Cloud glared at the screen in front of him, doing his best to focus on the area around his character. He had been grinding the past hour and had been about to call it for a bit to go lie down and take a nap before the stream later tonight; they were going to kill the boss tonight.

He’d dedicated a whole hour each night to trying to kill the boss for the past three streams but he was sure that tonight was going to be different. There was nothing else to do until he beat this boss actually, it was a story boss keeping him from the next part of the game.

He had been grinding for some of the resources he needed, health and ammo items mostly, when the notice for an invader appeared on his screen. It had locked him into the area he was in, waiting for the invader to come find him so they could fight each other.

Cloud didn’t doubt that he would loss to the other player; he was tired, low on resources and completely ill-equipped to deal with another player. He just had to wait for the other to find him in the map.

He rubbed at his face tiredly, barely suppressing a yawn as he waited for the invader to approach him. He lilted forward slightly but caught himself with a shake, setting himself back in his previous position on the couch and returning his attention to the game.

He managed to shake himself awake twice more before he fell into unconsciousness, dropping his head onto the back of the couch and loosening his grip on his controller.

Genesis’ gaze immediately went to the lit screen when he entered the room, turning to Cloud once he registered that the screen was displaying that game the other had been playing for his streams the past few days. 

His gaze softened immediately softened when he saw that the younger man was asleep. He approached the other quietly, quickly retrieving the controller from the other’s lax hands before it fell to the ground.

He had been about to put the console into Rest Mode and coax Cloud into a more comfortable position, when he noticed movement on the edge of the screen. He froze for a moment, blinking at the screen as he waited to see if the movement would appear again or if he had merely been seeing things.

The movement occurred again and Genesis saw that it was actually a character moving across the screen, a bit of a way from where Cloud’s character was situated. He blinked at the screen before turning to fix Cloud’s sleeping form with a considering look, he shrugged silently to himself and sat himself next to Cloud, testing out the controls for the game.

He could probably figure out how this game worked long enough for Cloud to get some rest.

* * *

 

Cloud jerked awake suddenly as the obvious sound of a successful visceral attack came through his speakers.

He bolted upright, gaze immediately focusing on the screen in front of him, expecting to see an invader standing over his character’s corpse. Instead there was his character, standing triumphantly over the invader’s form as the message that the adversary had died showed on the screen.

He stared at the screen for a few moments, unable to comprehend when he was seeing.

“I’m sorry, Cloud. Didn’t mean to wake you.” The words, spoken from next to him, sounded genuinely regretful. He turned his attention away from the screen, taking in the fact that Genesis was sitting next to him for the first time.

“How did you do that?” He asked, voice heavy from lingering sleep. 

“I shot they while they were starting to do a thing, then the character put his fist into their stomach.” Genesis answered with a shrug, moving the stick to cause the character to spin in circles. “Then when they were getting up I charged the other attack and something similar happened when they turned away from me.”

Cloud stared at his partner for a moment, blinking slowly as he realized what the other was saying. “You managed to kill the invader using visceral attacks, on accident?”

“I believe so,” Genesis answered, halting the character’s movements on screen. Turning to focus on Cloud as he questioned him. “You want to turn this off and go get some sleep somewhere more comfortable?”

Cloud blinked slowly once again, stunned by what Genesis had admitted to him. “Yeah,” he answered in a distracted tone. “I’m going to go lie down before the stream.” 

Genesis hummed in acknowledgement, quickly closing the game before turning off the console. Genesis stood from the couch, stretching his arms over his head before leaving the room. “Alright then, enjoy your catnap.”

Cloud nodded before standing from the couch himself, he’d have to get Genesis to talk about his little experience with the invader on the stream tonight. It’d certainly be more entertaining then watching him fail to kill the bullshit spider over and over again.


	56. These Stars are Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @p-pastadoodles over on Tumblr: Persona A and B are looking up at the sky from a balcony one night. They live in a crowded city area at the moment so there are no stars due to smog, pollution, city lights, etc. Person B tells Person A that they dream of seeming a sky full of stars one day…  
> Person B comes home from work/school one night, and Person A says they have a surprise for them. Person A leads them out to the balcony, their hands over their eyes. Once they uncover them, Person B is astonished. The whole balcony is covered in little paper lanterns and tiny lights are hung all around. “It’s… beautiful” says Person B, breathless. Person A pulls Person B into an embrace, looking into their eyes. They finally kiss right there, underneath the stars.

“… And out here, we’ve got the balcony,” Genesis opened the glass door leading out to his balcony with a dramatic flourish, earning a soft giggle from his date partner. This was going far better than he had dared to hope, both the night and everything with Cloud in general; he was terrified that he would drive the trooper off with this invitation to dinner at his place, but Cloud had turned up and seemed to be enjoying himself.

Or maybe Genesis was simply deluding himself into thinking things were going well and it was actually going to ruin and Cloud was too uncomfortable to tell him otherwise. That was a possibility that he wasn’t going to think about until the younger male left for the night; once Cloud was gone though, he’d take the necessary time to panic and worry before smacking himself for being stupid.

He walked out onto the balcony, showing off his flowers and the set table complete with candles to the other. It was a nice night out tonight; this high up they escaped the oppressive heat of Midgar, leaving the night pleasantly cool. It was still Midgar though, so they still had to deal with the pollution and mako that hung over the city in an unending haze.

It wasn’t the best place for a date but he’d thought that Cloud would enjoy this more than eating inside, if he was opposed then they could sit on the couch and enjoy dinner that way. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if the younger didn’t want to eat on the balcony, the trooper wouldn’t storm out because of that.

“I was planning on eating out here,” he explained, walking over towards the table to fiddle with the two glasses he had set there earlier. “But we can eat inside if you would prefer…” he trailed off as he turned back to Cloud and discovered that he was more focused on the sky above them than on what Genesis was saying. He walked over to Cloud, looking down at the other as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Is everything ok, Cloud?”

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts suddenly, turning to give him a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, I was just looking.” He turned back to the sky once he had finished speaking, smile dropping off his face to be replaced by an uneasy look.

Genesis stared down at the younger for a moment, staring at the way the shadows obscured his features. “What’re you looking at?” He asked, following Cloud’s gaze with his own. He didn’t see anything too interesting, but perhaps Cloud was watching the lights of the city below them?

“There’s no stars here,” Cloud muttered, turning his gaze away from the sky and turning to face Genesis fully. “I haven’t gotten the chance to look at the sky like this since I got here, I guess I was a bit shocked by it.”

“Ah,” Genesis breathed, blinking at Cloud’s words. The younger was from a mountain town in the Western Continent and he’d only been in Midgar a few months, if he hadn’t seen the night sky since he came here then of course the lack of stars was going to be shocking. “I was freaked out a bit the first time I realised that too.” He said, remembering his own first few months in Midgar.

“Yeah?” Cloud asked, peering up at him with bright blue eyes. “You were?”

“Yeah,” he responded with a shrug, uncaring of how odd it was to admit that to the other. “I definitely was.” Cloud seemed reassured by his words, relaxing in front of him and giving him a soft smile.

“I miss the stars,” Cloud said, glancing up at the night sky above them. “They were always visible in Nibelheim, I didn’t think I would have missed them when I left.”

“I know what you mean by that,” Genesis sympathized, looking up at the smog-filled sky himself. “You don’t really know what you’re going to miss until it’s gone”

There was a moment of silence before Cloud spoke once again, “You said something about eating out here, right?” His smile grew at Genesis’ nod. “That sounds great,” Cloud said, turning to glance at one of the brighter flowers he had growing out here. “Maybe you could tell me about these guys before it’s ready?”

“You really want to know about my plants?” Genesis asked, amused disbelief colouring his voice. Nobody he’d ever dated had wanted him to talk about his flowers before, he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with this.

Cloud hummed in agreement, nodding at him confidently. “You must have spent a long time on them to get them to grow like this.” Cloud said, turning his gaze to the flowering plant closest to the door. “You’ve got to like them to spend so much time on them.”

Genesis blinked at him for a moment before shrugging to himself, deciding to indulge Cloud’s curiosity. “I suppose I could tell you a bit about them,” hopefully, Cloud wouldn’t regret asking him too much once dinner was ready. He brought Cloud over to the soft blue flowers by the glass door, “these are my orchids,” he started before launching into an in-depth explanation of how difficult it was to get them to grow here.

* * *

The next time he invited Cloud around to his apartment, a few dates after the first time, was just as nerve-wracking for Genesis as the previous time had been. Though it was for entirely different reasons this time around.

Their past few dates had gone spectacularly well, if he did say so himself, Cloud hadn’t gone off running after he started rambling about his flowers and had even managed to somehow remain engaged with what he had been saying. Genesis knew at that moment that he was going to be keeping the trooper, even if they didn’t work out as a couple.

He had even managed to get Cloud rambling about something himself, the blond had spent quite a good portion of one of their dates talking about the Chocobos that he’d been allowed to interact with on one of his latest missions. The way he talked about them was particularly animated, Genesis may have decided to take the trooper back out to the farm when they both had a day off while watching Cloud talk about the birds.

He shook himself from his thoughts and set down the final decoration on his balcony, stepping back to ensure that everything was properly in place for what he wanted. A few moments of silent consideration and he decided that everything was perfect for what he wanted and he moved back into his apartment, pulling the dark, heavy curtains across the glass door and stepping away to check up on how dinner was coming along.

While not the best cook, he knew enough to not have to survive on take-out and cafeteria food. His parents had ensured that he knew how to look out for himself before he left for Shinra and there wasn’t a day that passed that he didn’t begrudgingly thank them for doing so. He was putting those lessons to use now, cooking something quick and easy for their date.

Cloud was forced to live on cafeteria food more often than not, a home-cooked meal was a godsend for his stomach.

Everything was in perfect order and all he had to do now was to wait for Cloud to arrive so he could show off his efforts and the surprise he had made for him. Oh, he was going to be so surprised when he saw it, Genesis simply couldn’t wait for it.

A knock on his door had him beaming, he was next to the entryway before he had a moment to second-guess himself. He forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down though, worried that he could scare Cloud with his enhanced otherness.

He opened the door at a reasonable speed, warm smile in place as he greeted the younger and ushered him into his apartment. Cloud removed his shoes awkwardly, glancing around the room as he did so.

He must have noticed Genesis’ obvious excitement, fixing him with a steady look as he questioned him. “You look like you were just told about a promotion,” he said, blue eyes holding him in place. “What’s got you so happy?”

“It’s a surprise,” Genesis told him, barely able to contain his glee now that Cloud was here and standing in front of him. “Close your eyes and I’ll show you.”

Cloud stared at him for a moment, one eyebrow raised questioningly before he shrugged and did as Genesis asked. The SOLDIER ignored the sudden surge of warmth at how much Cloud trusted him and gently grasped Cloud’s arm to lead him towards the balcony door.

He opened the curtains and paused there for a moment, taking a deep breath as he opened the glass door and bringing Cloud to stand just past the door. Once he had the younger there, he swallowed heavily and stood to the side of him, focusing his gaze on Cloud’s face as he spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. “You can look now.”

Cloud opened his eyes and froze, staring at the balcony with wide, sparkling eyes and taking in every detail. Genesis found himself struck by how beautiful the other looked in that moment, blue eyes wide and catching the coloured lights that had been strung up everywhere. The tiny lights kept Cloud’s face in focus and let Genesis just stare at him as he took in everything he had set up for him.

Cloud stumbles forward to the table, fingers reaching out to trace one of the paper lanterns Genesis had set out there. He traced the bird patterns on the paper, his fingers barely grazing the paper in front of his hands as he did so.

Genesis couldn’t stop himself even if he had wanted to.

He approached Cloud, wrapping his arms around him and turning the younger back to look at him. “Do you like them?” He asked, gaze focused on the other’s intently. “You said you missed the stars so I hope they’ll do.”

Cloud couldn’t answer him with words due to how overwhelmed he was by this and nodded silently, trying to convey everything without the use of his words.

“Good,” Genesis breathed, slowly inching closer into Cloud’s space, giving the younger enough time to pull away if that was what he wanted. “I wanted to make it beautiful for you.”

“It worked,” Cloud forced out, the words sounding choked up. “It’s gorgeous.”

Genesis hummed softly, one of his hands moving to rest against the side of Cloud’s face. He stared at Cloud, noses brushing against each other as he waited for the other’s final decision. Cloud swallowed himself before lifting himself to press their mouths together, leaving them pressed together, locked in a sweet, chaste embrace among the stars Genesis had put together for them.


	57. Time of Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is a reaper that always finds some reason not to take Person B’s life. The other reapers start keeping a list of the most ridiculous things A has said to justify sparing B.

The first time Cloud had refused to kill Genesis, the human had been a child.

The previous winter had been harsh on the human’s town, longer and colder than usual, and Genesis’ system hadn’t been able to cope, leaving him weak and trembling in his too-large bed.

Cloud remembered having the assignment given to him by one of the Elder Reapers, visibly blanching at the age of the child before they sent him away. He’d appeared in the child’s room less than half-an-hour later, cold and solemn as he approached the figure heaving for breath under a heavy blanket.

He’d faltered immediately upon reaching the mattress, staring down at the small form in front of him.

He was tiny, far smaller than someone his age should have been, and his features were twisted in discomfort; skin wan and grey. His red-hair was limp and dull, clinging to his sweaty skin in clumps, and each breath rattled in the child’s chest, a horrid, wet sound that set Cloud’s hair on end.

But, the child’s spirit burned brightly in his chest, desperately fighting to remain alive and rebelling against the notion that he was to die today. It wasn’t often that Cloud saw such a burning passion in someone so young, let alone the people he was sent to carry into the next life.

The child’s mother was sitting next to his bed, hand clasping the boy’s smaller one tightly as she watched over him with red-rimmed eyes. Watching over her only child in what were his final moments.

Or at least they were supposed to be.

Cloud couldn’t bring himself to do it, not to a child like this; who clung so desperately to life.

He turned away from the scene, image burned in his mind, and returned to the Realm of the Dead. He explained his refusal to act as a mere whim of the moment, enduring the ridicule and scorn of the Elders. A Reaper shouldn’t let their emotions, however fleeting, dictate their actions, especially not when it came to their duties.

He spent a number of weeks doing grunt work, but he didn’t regret allowing the child to live, not when Tifa, a spirit that refused to remain distanced from the Realm of the Living, told him that the child had made a full recovery and was living a happy life.

He didn’t expect to ever see the human again.

* * *

 

Genesis Rhapsodos was a teenager the next time Cloud got sent to deal with him.

The Elders had decided to see if he could snuff out the human’s flame not that he was older, still irritated with him for his previous failure to do so. He just accepted the task and left for the Realm of the Living, uncaring of the sneers being directed at his back.

This time he appeared in a sterile hospital room, pristine white walls and the smell of disinfectant assaulting Cloud’s senses.

The human was resting on the lone bed in the room, wrapped entirely in bandages and skin pale where it was visible. There were large, dark bruises covering his face, eyes swollen shut and closed to the world.

He was hooked up to several machines, their steady mechanical sounds filled the otherwise silent room. He could hear people talking outside of the room, but chose to ignore it for the moment, moving to sit on the lone chair next to the bed. He peered at the human’s face, trying to reconcile the young man before him with the child he’d seen years before.

His features were similar to what they have been when he was younger, as bruised as they were, and his hair had grown out quite a bit in the past few years, the red strands ending just past his shoulders now. The human must have been attractive, when he wasn’t showing signs of an intense beating.

The voices outside of the room rose in volume, the sound of a man yelling reached his ears, though the words were muffled through the walls. They didn’t mean anything to Cloud though, he’d long passed caring for human worries.

The human’s will was still burning brightly within his chest, undiminished and strong within his chest. He was still fighting to stay alive, clinging to life out of pure spite. Cloud was impressed by his stubbornness and need to stick it to whoever had put him here.

He remained there for hours, waiting for the human’s will to diminish enough, not wanting to snuff out the others life when there was still the chance that he’d recover from this. It was a decision that was seeing less and less use as the decades passed, to his dismay.

He said something about the human’s hair when asked why he didn’t snuff out his life, barely noticing that the Elders had been replaced by the most recently dead Cetra. The politics of things didn’t bother him too much, he just wanted to do his job.

* * *

 

The next times he refused to kill Genesis Rhapsodos was purely for foolish, reasons.

The human had gotten himself involved in a war and Cloud, unlucky bastard that he was, drew the short straw and ended up as one of the two Reapers assigned to the battlefield; to send off the fallen warriors with a kind smile and reassuring words.

When Cloud learned that Genesis was amongst the combatants he ensured that he was the one on that side of the battle, to the other Reaper’s amusement.

The next months were very busy and there were numerous times where he had the opportunity to stuff out Genesis’ life, but each time he found a reason not to do so. Things from; ‘he can heal from that’, or ‘his allies are nearby, they’ll help him’, to; ‘he looks really cool jumping through that fire’, and ‘his hair’s nice today’.

He also made the discovery that he liked the way Genesis looked when he wasn’t so obviously close to death; he liked the human’s electric-blue eyes and how his hair fell into them, he liked his pale, freckled skin and the way he held himself. He even enjoyed his sarcastic, passionate personality, the few instances he got to be aware of it in the line of his duties.

Cloud might have had a problem. The other Reapers might have been laughing at him, the new Elder, _call me Ifalna, sweetie_ , definitely was.

* * *

 

The last time he refused to kill Genesis Rhapsodos was for a purely selfish reason.

Ifalna had smiled at him as she informed him of where to go and what he was to do, teasing him a bit as he left the Realm of the Dead. He wasn’t used to such light-hearted teasing, not from a superior at the very least, but Ifalna had surprised him on more than one occasion.

He appeared in another bedroom this time, to a scene that was far too similar to the first time he’d been ordered to kill his human, Ifalna’s words not his.

His human was lying on a soft bed, bandage covering the entirety of his chest and breathing heavy as he rested in a state of deep unconsciousness. His skin was pale and waxy, sweaty-soaked hair clinging to his drawn face, eyes clenched shut.

There was another man in the room, a friend of his human’s that Cloud remembered from the war. He was taller than Cloud’s human, broader and with back-length silver hair, body curled over Genesis’ hand as he muttered soft, barely audible muttered apologies.

Cloud felt safe in assuming that the man had something to do with Genesis’ current state of near-death.

He watched the scene for a few minutes and decided that he couldn’t make this young man carry the weight of being the cause of his friend’s death on his conscious, he wasn’t cruel. No, instead he left the room, returning quickly to the Realm of the Dead.

Ifalna stared at him in concern when he returned before her features twisted into a reassuring smile and she guided him away from where he was staring vacantly at the far wall of the entrance.

He was glad to focus on something else for a while.

* * *

 

The next time he was sent to kill Genesis Rhapsodos, he didn’t have any other choice.

Ifalna had been sorrowful when she sent him out, watching him with sad eyes and a soft frown as he left the room. He hadn’t been sure what to expect when he appeared in the Realm of the Living, but being at the bottom of a large, dark hole was not it.

At first, he thought that there had been a mistake, that he’d ended up here instead of where he was supposed to be, then his eyes adjusted and his (metaphorical) heart clenched in his chest.

He was certainly in the right place.

His human was leaning against the wall a few feet away from where Cloud stood, legs splayed out in front of him and arms cradled to his chest. He could see that at least one of the human’s legs were broken, bone poking out of the skin, along with one of his arms, leaving him with no way to get out of the hole he’d gotten himself thrown into.

Cloud knew that Genesis couldn’t be saved from this.

The worst part though, was the fickle flame that burnt within Genesis’ chest, steadily dying out in this cold, dark, lonely place. This was not a fate Cloud would ever wish on anyone; to die alone with the knowledge that no one would ever find them.

Cloud approached the other slowly, seating himself next to his human and finally reaching a hand out to touch him. Genesis’ life ended the moment Cloud’s hand touched his skin, breath halting in his chest and heart slowing to a halt.

Genesis groaned next to him, spirit departed of his body, and turned to him, staring at him with curious blue-eyes. “Wha?” He tried to say, tongue heavy and unsure of how to speak in his new form.

“I’ve come to take you away from here,” he told him, giving him a sad but kind smile as he tightened the grip he had on his hand. “You must have fallen down.” Cloud did his best to keep the sorrow from his tone, not wanting to distress the newly dead spirit.

“Ok,” Genesis breathed, squeezing his hand back weakly. He clenched his eyes shut, casting his gaze around the darkness around them. “Where are we going?”

“Most call it The Promise Land.”


	58. Celestial Interventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is meant for great things, so an angel (Person B) has been sent to earth to protect them. They’ve been best friends for years and A still hasn’t caught on, but it sure is weird how B seems to appear out of nowhere sometimes.

The first time Cloud met Genesis, the other had stopped him from following Tifa onto the rope bridge.

He’d been about to take his first step onto the wooden planks, preparing to call out to her to get her to stop, when the older boy grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt and jerked him back away from the bridge. He’d turned to stare at him, recognizing him as a stranger, before snapping, “let me go! I’ve got to stop her!”

“You’re not going out there,” the other boy had said, grip still tight on his shirt. He was a bit taller than Cloud, with short red-hair and cold blue eyes, his skin was a bit darker than Cloud’s and he could see freckles decorated the skin of the other’s cheeks and nose. The other boy pulled Cloud back away from the bridge, speaking in a commanding tone of voice. “We’re going to go and tell your mother exactly what is happening.”

“But Tifa –!”

“No.” The other cut him off, keeping him in place despite the way Cloud had tried to jerk away from him. “You can’t do anything for her now, we’re going to tell your mother.”

“I can convince her to come back,” Cloud insisted, glaring up at the other. “The mountains aren’t safe!”

“She’s not going to make it to the mountains.”

“What?” Cloud asked, stomach dropping as he stared up at the other in shock. Any other words he might have said lodged in his throat as the sound of ropes snapping filled the air, deafening in Cloud’s ears.

Tifa’s ear-piercing scream, echoing with panic and terror, followed only a moment later.

Cloud tried to twist out of the other’s grasp, wanting to see what was happening behind them, but the other wouldn’t allow him to, keeping him facing towards him and pulling him back towards the village. Cloud only ceased struggling once they were entering the village, letting the older boy drag him towards his home.

Ma met them at the door, surprised at the new face. Her face paled rapidly as Cloud explained what had happened, quickly leaving the house to inform Tifa’s father as to what had happened and leaving them alone in the house.

“That’s done then,” the other boy said not long after she had left, standing up from where he’d been sitting next to Cloud. “I shall see you again at another point in time.”

“Wait, what?” Cloud asked, head snapping up to stare at the other in shock. “Where are you going?”

“Away,” the other answered vaguely with a wave of his hand. “I don’t need to be here anymore.”

Cloud blinked, stunned at the answer, but the other boy was already walking towards the door. “What’s your name?” He asked, wanting at least that so he could find the other later.

“Genesis will work,” the other answered after a moment of quiet, turning to glance at Cloud with a bright smile. “Until next time Cloud.”

Cloud stared at him as he left the house before turning back to his own thoughts over what had occurred that day.

He didn’t realize that Genesis had somehow both known where he lived and his name without him telling the other.

* * *

 

The next time Cloud saw Genesis, he had somehow gotten himself into a terrible situation.

Involving a dragon. Or two. Fighting. A few feet away from the tiny cave they’d hidden themselves in.

Genesis was well within his rights to be calling him an idiot.

“How did you even manage this?” He had finally asked, glaring down at Cloud with an irritated gaze. “How could you be so stupid as to come out here while _dragons_ are about?”

Cloud scowled down at his crossed arms, ignoring the warmth of the other pressed to his side. He hadn’t meant to stumble across two dragons having a territorial dispute while he’d been hunting, it had just been a stroke of bad luck; nothing Genesis should have been blaming him for. But the other wasn’t going to see it that way so he remained silent listening to the fight occurring a few feet from them.

“… Idiot.” Genesis scoffed, pushing Cloud further into the cave and back against the wall. “You don’t even know _anything_ about defending yourself. You could _die_ out here.”

“People die all the time,” Cloud pointed out, letting the other usher him back into the cave. “Especially out here.”

“You’re not going to be one of them.” Genesis said firmly, glaring at him from the corner of his eye. “I’m going to make sure of it.”

“Why?” Cloud asked, staring up at the other boy. He couldn’t understand why the other was so concerned for him; he didn’t know the other, there wasn’t any reason for him to care about him so much. “I’m nothing special.”

“If only you knew…” the other muttered before falling silent, refusing to say anything more despite how much Cloud asked him to do so.

Eventually Cloud gave up on getting else from Genesis, slumping back against the wall of the cave to wait for the dragons to leave.

* * *

 

He saw Genesis numerous times over the next few years, the other showing up randomly to goad him into odd tasks; physical training and fighting against the lower-level monsters that strayed a little too close to the village. The other would always disappear afterwards, leaving after dinner to wherever he went until Cloud saw him next.

He eventually just gave up on trying to figure out where the other went and where he came from, focusing instead on improving himself with the other’s help.

It paid off in him being able to leave Nibelheim to join Shinra’s SOLDIER in Midgar, something that Genesis seemed at odds about. Cloud was confused by his attitude when he told him about his plans, he’d expected the elder, a young man now, to be if not proud of him then at least glad to see that he had some idea of what he was going to do with his life.

But Genesis had grown quiet and withdrawn, features blanking as he stepped away from him. “Time is passing so quickly,” the other muttered into the hand that he brought up to rest against his mouth, turning away from him slightly. “The incident is approaching far soon then I expected.”

“What ‘incident’?” Cloud asked, hoping but not expecting the other to answer him. He was used to the other saying vague things without ever expanding upon it, Genesis doing it more often than not.

“I suppose there’s nothing for it,” Genesis continued, hand dropping away from his face as he turned back to him. “This is where we’ll part ways for a time.”

“Why?” Cloud stared at the man in shock, never having expected that answer from the other. The thought that Genesis would drop their friendship like this had never crossed his mind, not after the years they’d known each other.

“I’ve already tried Her patience by lingering as much as I have,” Genesis said with a shrug, voice unconcerned. “I’ll see you again at some point.”

“Ok,” Cloud eventually responded, blinking at the other as Genesis shot him a pleased smile. “Am I going to see you before I leave?”

“That’s very unlikely,” the other replied, shoulders slumping minutely. “You have my apologies.”

“It’s alright,” he hummed, disappointment rising in his chest. He returned home soon after to continue his preparations to leave for Midgar.

* * *

 

It was supposed to be a simple mission, something well within the scope of what they, as Infantrymen, could handle, unsurprisingly, it was not.

What was supposed to be a few monsters that could be dealt with easily turned out to be a single large Behemoth that none of them were prepared to handle. They’d tried to hold out as long as they could, trying to get in contact with someone to come and help them with the Behemoth, but the monster soon overpowered them and wiped out the majority of their squad before being told that someone was coming to assist them.

Cloud was one of the ones that had somehow survived the beast’s attentions so far, keeping away from the beast and taking shots at it where he could. It wasn’t doing more than further irritating the Behemoth though, the large beast shrugging off everything they sent at it.

Panic was singing in his veins, dread pooling in his stomach as the beast continued to tear apart the rest of his squad only a few feet away from him. He was beginning to fear that they weren’t going to make it out of this situation alive, a thought that was affirmed when the Behemoth turned towards them, having grown bored with the carcasses of their fallen squad members.

He was sending prayers to his ancestors as the beast lumbering towards them, quickly eating the last remaining feet between it and them. He steadied his rifle, readying himself to make one final shot at the beast before his life ended, only for the beast to erupt into flame as a form descended onto it from above.

Cloud stared in shock alongside the rest of his squad as the unknown figure tore apart the Behemoth with a skilled, fluid combination of sword and magic, somehow single-handedly defeating the beast.

He thought that it might have been the General Sephiroth arrived to assist him but the figure that landed a few feet from them as the corpse fell to the ground with a heavy thud was much smaller and slimmer than the First-Class SOLDIER. Cloud found himself stunned as he recognized the figure brushing off dust from his coat.

“Genesis?” He questioned, watching the way the man perked up at the sound of his name, approaching him when he located where Cloud was standing.

“Cloud!” The red-head greeted in return, bright smile on his face as came to a stop just in front of him. “How have you been since leaving home? Are you enjoying the city?”

“Yeah,” he answered confusion colouring his voice, was the other simply going to overlook what had just happened? “What are you doing out here?”

“Oh, just exploring the world,” Genesis said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Adding some culture to myself, the usual things.” He swept his gaze to the other survivors of his squad, judging them in a spilt second before turning back to Cloud. “I even managed to pick out something nice for myself.”

“I can see that,” Cloud muttered, gaze moving to the red leather covering the other’s form. It looked to be of far better quality than anything Cloud had ever owned or seen the other in, he was happy for the other; he’d obvious found something he could do in order to earn something like it. “It’s very nice.”

“Thank you,” Genesis said, puffing up with pride and finally sheathing the slim blade he held in his hand to the leather holding in his belt. “I hope we have the chance to see each other again, catch up more.”

“I think it’d be better if you stay for a bit,” Cloud suggested, painfully aware of how the rest of his squad members are staring at them intensely, taking in everything that was happening in preparation to report it to their superiors when backup arrived. “Maybe explain how you just did that.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t,” Genesis said, faux regret colouring his voice as he turned away from him. “Until next time.”

“Bye,” Cloud offered weakly, watching his friend walk away from himself and his squad members uncaringly of the gazes focused upon his back.

He faced multiple inquires and disciplinary meetings after their return to Shinra HQ, the higher ups wanting to know exactly who had saved them from the Behemoth. He’d tried to explain that it was simply a friend of his from home but none of them seemed to believe him, claiming that there wasn’t anyone by that name in any of their records.

Cloud justified it with the fact that Nibelheim was so backwater that many people remained off the official radar unless they specifically made themselves otherwise. Genesis was simply amongst those who had remained off the grid.

* * *

 

The next time he saw Genesis, he was back in Nibelheim on a mission with General Sephiroth and Zack; investigating what was happening with the reactor in the mountains.

He had wanted to see the other the previous day when they had originally arrived in Nibelheim, but he hadn’t been able to find the other at all. He’d asked his Ma if she’d seen Genesis lately, but she’d told him that she hadn’t seen him since Cloud had left for Midgar.

He’d been disheartened by her answer but accepted it, focusing on enjoying the rest of the evening if her as she questioned him about how he was handling life in the city. He had been sure that he’d see the other soon enough, even if it wasn’t as soon as he had hoped it would be.

Meaning that Genesis coming out of nowhere to save him as the bridge collapsed under him and the rest of the team making their way across, was completely unexpected. He clung desperately to the other as they plummeted to the ground, eyes clenched shut and face pressed to the warmth of the other’s chest.

Genesis’ hand was pressed to the back of his head, holding him in place as he pressed his own face to Cloud’s hair. Cloud took a deep breath, ears deaf to anything aside from the rushing of blood and the pounding of his own heart in his ears.

Genesis’ arms relaxed around him a few moments later, hand moving to rest on Cloud’s cheek as he lifted his head from blond hair. Voice soft and gentle as he told him, “you can look now.”

Cloud stiffened further in the other’s arms but slowly began to lift his face from the chest in front of him, meeting the other’s calm and steady gaze before turning his gaze to their surroundings.

They were on the ground, safe. How had they gotten there though?

He returned his gaze to Genesis’, preparing to question him, only to freeze when he saw the other’s face. It held a soft, almost fragile expression fixed on Cloud’s own with what appeared to be wetness gathering in the other’s eyes. Cloud’s breath stuttered in his chest as he continued to meet the other’s gaze, unable to bring himself to tear his eyes away.

Genesis saved him from having to though, clenching his own eyes shut and dropping his forehead to Cloud’s with a shaky rush of breath. Cloud remained frozen, focusing on what looked to be grief on his friend’s face.

“I am so sincerely sorry for what is about to come to pass,” Genesis muttered, voice quiet and heavy with too many emotions for Cloud to name. The other’s grip tightened around him, pulling him closer to his chest. “But it is Her wish and I cannot go against it.”

Cloud’s brow furrowed at the other’s words, but he didn’t have the chance to ask Genesis to explain what he was talking about as the sound of Zack calling out his name drew both their attention. He felt Genesis grip relax around him, letting him pull away from the other and lift himself to his feet.

The other was gone when he turned around, nothing left to indicate that he had even been there in the first place. Cloud swept his gaze around him, searching for where Genesis had gone before Zack’s frantic voice drew his attention once more. He sighed heavily, turning to inform the SOLDIER that he was safe; he’d have to ask the other about it later.

Sephiroth lost his mind within the week, turning his ire to Nibelheim and its people. Genesis was nowhere to be seen as Cloud faced off against Sephiroth, throwing the man into the depths of the reactor with what little strength he had left.

He had hoped that the figure that found him there would be his friend come to help him, but the cold, detached voice was unfamiliar to him.

The next five years passed in a haze of mako-green.

* * *

 

Genesis stared at Cloud’s slumped form, held up by the young man that had rescued the two of them from Shinra’s labs. The SOLDIER was very brave to have brought them both so far, especially when he could have simply left Cloud behind.

It was a shame that he didn’t fit into Her plans.

He followed them, unseen by the SOLDIER’s eyes as the sound of his pursuers drew ever closer, watching closely as the man set Cloud down gently in a small alcove, hopefully out of sight of those hunting them. Genesis would ensure that he remained safe, as was his duty as decided by Her.

He could not promise the same for the other, he would be on his own for his upcoming struggle. Genesis knew all too well that the other wouldn’t survive without any kind of assistance, this would be the SOLDER’s final day on this plane of existence.

 He sat himself next to Cloud once the SOLDIER had left him, weaving a bit of magic into the surroundings to hide Her chosen from his enemy. He shifted into his more human skin before allowing himself to be seen by those of this plane, winding one of his arms around Cloud, alongside his burning wings, unseen by mortal eyes.

Cloud pressed closer to him instinctively, a soft, helpless noise falling from his lips as he did so. Genesis could feel Cloud trying to break himself from his mako-induced haze, but he carefully kept the other within himself; it was far safer for him to remain trapped within his mind, at least until his pursuers had left the area.

He wouldn’t be able to stay with the other after this, She wanted him to remain distant from Cloud until the Calamity was truly awakened, the least he could do was to spare him the hurt of being conscious for the next few minutes.

Cloud relaxed against him, mind quietening under his influence until his breathing evened out and he slipped back into slumber.

Genesis sighed softly, ruffling the other’s dirty, blond hair before resting his cheek on the strands. He hoped that Cloud would be alright in the months to come; he knew that She wouldn’t send her chosen to his death, she needed him to destroy the calamity, but he couldn’t stop himself from worrying for the human he’d been watching for the past few years.

He would endeavour to keep an eye on the human when he could, aiding where She wold allow him too. Cloud would survive his fate, he’d ensure it.


	59. There's A Difference Between Cats and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both person A and B are skinwalkers, able to transform into their spirit animal once they come of age. There has to have been a mix-up though, because there’s no way these forms are right….right?

Today was the day, the one Cloud had been preparing for almost a half-year. This day only came once a year and it marked the progression from childhood to adulthood for skinwalkers; the day they first changed into their animal skin, the one that represented who they were as an individual.

Cloud was expecting to change into a wolf of some kind, like the rest of his family, but his Ma told him that things didn’t always turn out the way he expected them to. He kept her words in his mind of course, but he still expected to be a wolf.

He wasn’t the only one that would be experiencing his first change tonight, there was also everyone who’d come of age in the past year, some having waited months for this day to come and traveling miles to get here. He travelled at the back of the group from Nibelheim to the Gathering Grounds past Cosmo Canyon, the furthest village from the lush plains they gathered in every year, on this continent at least.

The Gathering Grounds on the Western Continent the last that remained after Shinra had decided to spread their influence and start to build their cities and Reactors on what was once sacred land. His Ma told him this change was responsible for the dwindling numbers of skinwalkers anywhere that wasn’t a village like Nibelheim or the forest village of Gongaga, which consisted primarily of skinwalkers and less than a handful of humans.

They arrived at the Grounds early in the morning, having travelled through the night to arrive on time, and spent a bit of time setting up their tents amongst the group that had already gotten there. It was fairly obvious that Cloud was distant from the rest of the group from Nibelheim, setting himself up a bit away from the other’s and keeping to himself as the rest of the group remained grouped together.

He expected to spend the rest of the day alone, resting in preparation of the evening, the tall, pretty red-haired man that dropped down to the ground next to him dashed those expectations. Cloud blinked up at the stranger, taking in the higher quality of his clothing in comparison to Cloud’s own before meeting the bright blue eyes that stared at his own darker gaze.

“Hi?” Cloud said after a moment of silence, mentally berating himself for how hesitant he sounded to his own ears.

“Hello,” the other man said in return, voice deep with an accent of some kind. Fine, crimson brows were furrowed over his eyes, obviously as unimpressed with Cloud’s introduction as he himself was. “You arrived with the group from Cosmo Canyon, yes?”

“I’m from Nibelheim, actually,” Cloud answered softly, dropping his gaze from the other’s as he spoke. It was much easier to talk to the other when he wasn’t looking directly at him, he was definitely a bit too pretty for Cloud to deal with. “It’s a bit further past the Canyon, in the mountains.”

“Makes sense,” the other mused, leaning back on his hands and casting his gaze over Cloud. “Someone as pale as you wouldn’t survive in the desert. Cold mountains are more understandable.”

Cloud couldn’t do much more than nod at the other’s words, unable to think of anything to say to him. He didn’t seem to mind though as he simply offered his hand for Cloud to take, fingers long, pale and calloused in Cloud’s own when reached out to take it.

“I’m Genesis,” he said as they shook hands. “I’m from Banora myself, on the Southern Continent.”

“I’m Cloud,” he answered quietly, giving Genesis what he hoped was a steady smile.

“Well Cloud,” Genesis started, testing his name on his tongue. “How long have you been waiting?”

“About a week-and-a-half.” He answered softly, well-aware of how lucky he was to have his birthday so close to the day.

“I’ve been waiting almost a year myself,” Genesis responded, choosing not to draw attention to Cloud’s answer. “My own birthday’s two days from now.”

“I can’t imagine how frustrating that must have been,” Cloud said with a wince, trying to comprehend needing to wait an entire year to discover a vital part of himself.

“I kept myself busy,” Genesis shrugged, turning his gaze to the other people still setting up close by to them. “A friend and I moved to Midgar to find work. Things have been working out quite well for me.”

“That’s good,” Cloud responded, slowly relaxing next to the other man. He was glad that he hadn’t insulted the other accidentally. “What do you do?”

“We joined SOLDIER,” Genesis answered, turning back to look at Cloud. “They could always use strong humans and they never turn away skinwalkers.”

“So, you’re going back to Midgar once we’re done here?”

“Definitely, there’s no reason to return to Banora.” Genesis explained easily, leaning over to pull a well-worn, leather-bound book from within his pack. “What about you? Any plans for your life?”

“… I’ll go home for a bit and decide from there,” Cloud answered, drawing a blank for anything else. He’d return to Nibelheim and his Ma and live from there as he had done before, wolves were pack animals after all and the only ‘pack’ Cloud had was his Ma.

“No offense, but that sounds awful,” Genesis’ voice was kind so Cloud feel any anger at the other’s words. “I would hate being stuck in Banora with my parents, I’d go mad within the week.”

“It’s alright,” Cloud assured the other. “That’s just the way it’s always been.”

“Perhaps you should consider joining Shinra as well,” Genesis suggested, not looking at Cloud and opening the book in his hands casually. “You could do worse than joining SOLDIER.”

Cloud swallowed with a shrug, but Genesis wasn’t looking at him, eyes instead trained on the book in his hands. They remained quiet the rest of the morning, each of them waiting for the evening to begin so they could finally transform for the first time.

* * *

 

Nights falls soon enough and they all gather in front of the elders that will be leading the ceremony, changed into clothes that they didn’t care if they destroyed them in the next few hours. Cloud tried to focus on what the elders were saying, the woman who’d approached them in the skin of a deer was certainly saying something that he needed to hear but he simply couldn’t focus on her.

There were far too many people around him and his skin crawled as he was seemingly pressed in on at all sides, though logic told him that there was more than enough space between himself and those around him. But the itching under his skin wouldn’t stop, the feeling that something was trying to emerge from inside of him held his attention as it continued to grow.

He could smell Genesis next to him, the man’s scent of books and apples was oddly reassuring amongst the plethora of other smells that threatened to overwhelm him. He was very close to simply burying his face in the other’s shirt just to block out everything else around him, but that might’ve been weird, and he really didn’t want to freak the other man out.

He was broken from his spiralling thoughts by the elder in front of them. “Your first transformation is already starting, some of you may already be feeling the effects, perhaps you’ve been feeling them for some time. Tonight, you shall connect with the Lifestream and become whole.”

Cloud flinched when Genesis turned to him, the rest of the group moving to follow the elder. He tried to meet the other’s gaze, but couldn’t manage to focus on the other’s concerned expression for too long before he was dropping his eyes once more.

He snapped his attention back to Genesis when the man draped his flannel over his shoulders, the fabric a few sizes too large on his frame. Genesis blinked at him for a moment before nodding decisively. “There,” he said brightly, looping his arm through Cloud’s and directing him towards the rest of the group. “That’s much better.”

“W-what about you?” Cloud asked quietly, following Genesis’ lead.

“I’ll be fine,” Genesis said, sounding all too confident in himself. “Besides, I’ll have myself a gorgeous pelt in a few moments.”

Cloud nodded, deciding that it would be fine if Genesis thought it would be and continued towards where the elders were now arranging them in small groups for the meditation that would allow them to transform into their animal skins.

The next few hours passed in a blur and the next time Cloud was truly aware of himself, he was moving through around the grounds in the skin of a large feline of some kind. He knew that he was the fastest of those gathered here and that very few around him actually offered a threat, fewer still with his companion following him close behind, keeping him separated from those that trembled at the sight of him.

His companion was smaller than he was and a bright, warm red to his gold, moving around him on steady footsteps as they got used to their new forms. His companion’s fur was thicker and warmer than his own, covering muscles meant more for power than the speed that he himself was built for.

He was perfect in that moment, splayed out on the cool grass under the night’s gaze with his companion pressed close to his side, a warm and calming presence as other’s both larger and older than themselves inspected them both from afar and up close.

Waking up, back in his human skin, naked and pressed to an equally naked Genesis’ side was not what he expected at the end of his first transformation. But then again, he’d been expecting to change into a wolf and not some kind of… big cat. He would need to ask someone else what exactly he’d transformed into.

Genesis had been a dog though, of that he was sure, a big, fluffy red dog that Cloud was sure was soft to the touch. He was sure that the other wouldn’t be happy with that, Genesis had believed he’d end up a cat of some variant. The other probably wouldn’t be too happy but that could be dealt with later; Genesis felt warm and content against him and he didn’t want to give up the feeling of the other against him just yet.

* * *

 

“There’s no way I’m a mangy mutt! I refuse!” Cloud was right about Genesis being displeased by his animal skin, he’d been angry since he’d wakened, and the elders trying to calm him and tell him that there wasn’t anything wrong with himself certainly wasn’t helping things.

Cloud was curled under some blankets, it was a warm and thick thing that one of the elders had placed upon him when Genesis had started yelling. They’d tried to offer one to the red-head, but he’d refused it, tossing it to Cloud as he continued to yell at the elder in front of him.

Cloud was happy enough to remain resting on the grass, listening to them argue and taking deep breaths. He burrowed further into the blanket at the feeling of other’s staring at him, trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable next to the eye-catching figure Genesis presented.

A presence falling to the ground next to him broke him from his thoughts. He turned to see that Genesis had stopped yelling and dropped down next to him, uncaring that he was still naked in front of everyone. He offered one of his blankets to the man next to him, but Genesis didn’t take it, hand musing the short strands of his hair.

“You’re, not happy with your animal skin?” Cloud asked softly, fiddling with the blanket in his hands as he waited for Genesis to snap at him for his obviously stupid question.

“I _despise_ dogs,” Genesis hissed lowly, muscles tense and particularly shivering beneath his skin. “There’s no way I’m some stupid mutt.”

“… I think it’s alright,” Cloud said softly, shrinking in on himself when Genesis’ snapped his attention towards him. “It fits better than mine, anyway.” He continued with a shrug, trying to divert Genesis’ gaze from him.

There was a pause between them before Genesis responded, brows furrowed as he stared at him. “You’re a big, anxious cat.” He said, voice deadpan. “I was basically a stress dog last night. That’s not better.”

“I guess we’re both a little disappointed then,” Cloud shrugged, burrowing further into his blankets as Genesis sighed heavily next to him.

“Angeal’s gonna have a field day when I get back.”


	60. Exhausted Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is an introverted banshee and Person B is their neighbour. B, having never seen A before, simply thinks they’re living next to a haunted house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's just a short one and Genesis is beyond exhausted. He just needs to go to bed before he does something else potentially stupid.

“It’s awful Angeal,” Genesis exclaimed, slumping over his friend’s kitchen counter and resting his head against the cool, hard wood with a heavy thud. “I haven’t gotten a decent night’s sleep in _weeks_.”

“You’re blowing things out of proportion,” Angeal said, dismissing his words with a shake of his head. “Letting your imagination get away from you.”

“I’m not letting my imagination get away from me,” he shot at his friend, irritation flaring into being in his chest. “And don’t you dare say that I’m delusional again, I’m _fine_.”

“You haven’t had a decent night sleep in weeks and you think the house next to yours is haunted.” Angeal said drily, turning to fix him with a raised brow. “I don’t think you’re fine and you should probably see – “

“I don’t need to see him!” Genesis’ shout caught them both off guard, a moment of silent stillness passed between them before he took a deep breath and composed himself. “I see that I’m wasting my time here, I’ll speak to you later. Goodbye, Angeal.”

He picked himself up from Angeal’s table and showed himself to the door, ignoring his friend’s voice as he called out to him in an attempt to get him to stop his exit of the house. He ignored the other though and continued his exit, turning towards the way to his own home and the haunted two story that was next to the house he’d brought only two months previous.

It had been a good buy on his part, close to work with a large lawn to tear up and replace with his gardens, not to mention well-within his budget. It had only been a few days after he’d finished moving in that the odd noises started next door and kept him from getting any restful sleep during the night. At first, he thought it had been raccoons or some other vermin causing mischief in the night, he stopped thinking that during the third night when he heard the first muffled scream coming from the house next door.

The house was empty, he’d never seen anyone come in or out of the house and nothing was ever delivered there. The only explanation that he had for the noises that came from within was ghosts, which was a logical explanation despite what Angeal said; he didn’t need to remind the other of the ghost that haunted his family’s orchard, he was someone who’d died there at the hands of cruel villagers and hadn’t been able to move on since.

Maybe the ghost next door had similar circumstances? It would certainly explain why the house wasn’t listed as being for sale. After all, who would try to sell a haunted house?

He was quite literally knocked out of his thoughts by a form running into his own and forcing them both to the ground, Genesis would have usually been able to remain standing after such a collision but after his weeks of little to no sleep? There was no way he was going to stay on his feet.

“I’m so sorry!” The soft, but obviously masculine voice stopped Genesis from retreating into his own thoughts, the voice sounding genuinely apologetic. “I should have been looking where I was going, I didn’t mean to run into you like this!”

The words were spoken quickly, the man who’d run into him barely taking a moment to breath as he apologized to him. Genesis groaned and forced himself to sit up straight on the cold pavement, looking around himself to figure out where he was.

His feet seemed to have taken him from Angeal’s to his street, the other had ran into him just outside of the haunted house. He turned his attention to the person still apologizing to him.

Well, if Genesis had to be knocked to the ground by someone then he was very glad that it was someone as pretty as the man in front of him. He was shorter than Genesis was, most likely younger than him too, with pale skin that suggested he spent far too much time inside and gravity-defying golden blond spikes that was hopefully as soft as it looked.

… Genesis was definitely exhausted if those were his initial thoughts towards a _stranger_ who’d just knocked him down to the ground.

“It’s fine,” he said, more to stop the other apologizing than anything else. “It’s just as much my fault as I wasn’t paying attention either.” He waved his hand as he spoke, dismissing the other’s attempt to place the blame solely on himself.

“Ok,” the other allowed softly, helping Genesis to his feet before curling into himself and his oversized jumper. “You moved in next door, right? The man with the plants.”

“Yes,” Genesis answered, looking at the other a bit closer than he had before. “I don’t recognize you though.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m Cloud,” he responded, a bright flush rising to his cheeks as he glanced up at him shyly with bright, blue eyes. “I live in the house next to yours.”

“I wasn’t aware that Tuesti had a roommate, other than his cats.” His dry remark had the other pausing for a second before he spoke hesitantly.

“I, uh, actually live on, the other side…”

If Genesis had been running on a bit more sleep than he probably wouldn’t have blurted out his next words, probably, he often did speak without thinking so there was no guarantee either way. “Why the fuck does it always sound like you’re dying over there? What kind of sex are you having?”

Cloud was close to resembling a tomato by this point and his wish to be swallowed up by the earth was obvious to the both of them, Genesis almost wished he could take the words back, but he was a firm believer in not regretting his actions. Cloud deserved it for keeping him up the past few weeks.

“I’m a, a banshee,” Cloud informed him, almost whispering the words into the sleeve of his jacket. “The screaming’s because, people, people die.”

“Then why the fuck do you live in the city with the highest crime rate in the world?” Genesis asked incredulously, staring at the other blankly.

“It’s my inheritance!” Cloud explained in a rush, wringing his hands and avoiding Genesis’ gaze. “My dad left it to me so I couldn’t sue him for anything else.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re not a ghost at least.” Genesis said, dropping his head into his hands, shoulders dropping in exhaustion. “I was worried that I was living next to a haunted house.”

“I’m so sorry,” Cloud breathed, curling in on himself a bit more. “I thought everything was soundproofed, I’ll fix things I promise.”

“Please do” Genesis breathed, walking past the other to get back to his house and collapse on his couch. “I have a presentation next Monday, I’d like to be sane for that.”

“I’m sorry!” Cloud called out as he passed him, eyes heavy on his back. “I’ll fix it!”


	61. Value Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble about one character telling another how they feel about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major sadness incoming!! I'm so sorry if this hurts your heart!! Have tissues on the ready!

_“_ _I’m sorry, there were complications…”_

_“What do you mean, ‘complications’?”_

~

Genesis opened his eyes to the image of soft, morning light falling across his lover’s sleeping face. Cloud looked beautiful like this; face relaxed in sleep and soft, blond hair catching the golden light of the rising sun.

He pulled Cloud closer to his body, tucking the younger under his chin and burying his nose in the other’s hair; relaxing himself as the other burrowed further into him. This was how he loved waking up, his lover warm and soft against him, sleeping peacefully.

He would love to remain there, just lie with his lover for hours until neither of them could justify staying in bed any longer.

And today was, a very important day. He was going to indulge in the other for as long as he could.

~

_“It’s unlikely that he’ll come out of it.”_

_“No, please, please, not him.”_

~

He had been awake, enjoying their closeness, for a least an hour when Cloud started to stir against him. The younger stretched out, flexing in his hold with a small groan before relaxing with a sigh.

Sleep, hazy blue eyes turned to peer up at Genesis as he rested his chin against his chest, blinking up at him slowly. “Hey,” he breathed, voice heavy from sleep, hand reaching up to rub at his eyes. “You’re still here.”

“I am,” Genesis agreed, leaning down to press his lips chastely against Cloud’s forehead. “I wanted to spend the day with you.”

“Oh, really?” Cloud asked, pulling back to peer up at him. He smiled softly after a moment, features softening before leaning forward to press his lips to Genesis’ own. “That sounds nice.”

~

_“Genesis, we need to talk.”_

_“I don’t want to hear it, Sephiroth”_

~

“You sure this is alright?” Cloud asked a bit later, pressed to his side and resting his head on Genesis’ chest, ear pressed to his heart. “Nobody’s going to miss you, are they?”

“No,” Genesis said after a moment, fingers twining through soft blond hair. His other arm tightened around Cloud reassuringly, a strong steady weight around the smaller man’s form. “The company will get along fine without me.”

“It’s not like you to take the day off,” Cloud remarked, justifying his initial worry.

Genesis didn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes at the other, lifting the other’s face to look up at him. “I want to spend the day with you,” he insisted quietly, staring Cloud in the eyes. “We haven’t gotten much time together recently.”

“You’ve been busy,” Cloud excused, sitting up a bit. “I understand that.”

“That doesn’t make it ok.”

~

_“This isn’t healthy! You need to stop this!”_

_“You think I don’t know that?!”_

~

Cloud huffed stubbornly, lifting himself from the bed and walking out of the bedroom, completely ignoring Genesis’ whines to return to the bed. “Then you’re going to help me with a few things, alright?”

“Of course,” Genesis agreed, following Cloud’s lead and leaving their bedroom. He followed the bright colours of Cloud’s Chocobo-print pyjamas into the kitchen, taking out the pans they would need for breakfast. “Whatever you want to do today.”

He turned towards Cloud when the other remained silent.

Blue eyes were moving over his form frantically, brows furrowed, and lips pressed in a tight worried line. He blinked at his lover but waited for him to say whatever was on his mind.

“Is, everything ok?” Cloud eventually asked, moving away from the open fridge and approaching him slowly. “Nothing’s going on, right?”

“Everything’s fine.” Genesis said, setting the items in his hands down so he could take a hold of Cloud’s face and press their foreheads together. “I’ve been distant lately, just let me make up for it today.”

“Ok,” Cloud breathed, though the worried look remained on his face.

“Ok,” he echoed, pulling away from him before releasing his face to reach out and squeeze Cloud’s hands within his own.

~

_“You need to focus on what is actually happening!”_

_“Why?! You know what they want to do about him!”_

~

Cloud needed to go shopping so that was what they did after breakfast, though the other kept shooting him concerned looks all the while. Genesis didn’t allow the other’s worry to affect his own behaviour though; today was a very important day and he wasn’t going to let anything ruin it.

Cloud eventually relaxed enough to enjoy the day, smiling up at him softly as they when about their day. Genesis missed doing this with Cloud; just listening to him talk about anything and everything that crossed his mind as they completed this simply, everyday task.

He hadn’t done it in so long, and now…

No. Today was an important day, he didn’t need to think about that now. There’d be time to think later.

~

_“He wouldn’t want you doing this to yourself, you know that.”_

_“I know! … I know. Just, just let me, just once more, please?”_

~

They settled on the couch once they returned home, curled up together and reading from a book they’d started weeks,  _months_ , ago and had never gotten to finish. Cloud enjoyed listening to him read, it used to be something they did regularly before.

Cloud was lying against his chest, hair tickling his chin as he shifted every few minutes, engrossed in the story Genesis was telling him. It was a sad book, about two science experiment that escape their prison and their struggles thereafter; Genesis knew the rapidly approaching ending but wasn’t going to spoil it for the other.

Cloud was enjoying the story, despite it’s sad nature; he liked the characters and hearing them overcome whatever obstacle stood in their way; from vast oceans to once-enemies turned friends. He was going to cry at the ending, that much was certain, but Genesis was determined to finish the book today.

There was only one other important thing he needed to do today, and it could wait a few more hours. He wasn’t in a rush.

~

_“We’re going to wipe it after you’re finished.”_

_“Yes, I understand. Then… then, we’ll have to go see him.”_

~

“I need to tell you something,” Genesis started some hours later, dinner already done and the two of them preparing for bed. Cloud had just emerged from the bathroom, clad in his soft, sleeping attire when he’d forced the words out, hopefully showing none of the worry he felt.

He didn’t think he succeeded; Cloud’s attention turned towards him, gaze focusing on him where he sat on the couch, hunched in on himself a bit. He swallowed heavily under Cloud’s gaze, gesturing for the other to come over to him and sit on the couch with him before he could continue.

Cloud approached him slowly, gaze trained on him and worry practically radiating from his frame. He sat next to him on the couch, turning towards him and reaching out to reaching out to grasp his shaking hands in his own. He didn’t say anything though, remaining quiet and letting Genesis figure out how to say what he wanted too.

“I, haven’t been the best boyfriend lately,” Genesis admitted, squeezing Cloud’s hands tightly in his own. He forced himself to keep his eyes on Cloud’s despite his nerves; he needed to do this, this was too important not to. “But, I want you to know how important you are to me.”

“I do know,” Cloud said softly, tightening his grip around Genesis’ own hands.

“No.” Genesis insisted, shaking his head sharply. That wasn’t the point, he needed to say this for his own benefit. “You’re my most, precious, person, and we’ve barely spent time together in the past few months.”

“You’ve been busy.”

“I still should’ve made time for you,” he said, pulling Cloud towards him and burying his face in the other’s hair. “And now I can’t!”

“Gen?”

“I wasted so much time and now I won’t be able to get it back!” He knew that tears had started to leak from his eyes, but he didn’t bother to try to stop them, not now. “I miss you so much!”

“I’m here.” Cloud said, winding thin arms around his shaking form. “I’m right here.”

“No,” Genesis admitted softly, tightening his hold on the man in front of him. “No, you’re not.” He swallowed heavily, throat hitching with a sob. “It’s just a simulation, you’ll be gone once I take this off.”

Cloud remained silent, the simulation of his lover not knowing how to respond to his words. Genesis took a deep breath, pulling away from the other’s embrace to look the other in the eyes.

“I love you so much,” he said, the group of data in front of him acting as a stand-in for the person he couldn’t talk to anymore. “You’re my everything; I should have made sure you knew that. I’m so sorry that you didn’t know.”

He didn’t give Cloud the chance to respond, ending the simulation and pulling the VR helmet from his head. He opened his eyes to the First’s personal training room, locked from the inside to allow him privacy while he did this.

He lifted his hand to his eyes, rubbing at the wetness there as he pulled out his PHS and called Sephiroth.

“I’m done,” he said once his friend answered. “Wipe it.”

“It’s starting now.”

“Good,” he breathed, eyes clenching shut as he swallowed heavily. “Can you, take me to the hospital? I, I need someone with me when, when they do it.”

“Do you wish me to call Angeal as well?”

“Yes, thank you.”

~

_“He won’t waken?”_

_“The doctors are convinced that there’s no hope, he’s been asleep too long.”_

_“We’ll be with you, when you’re ready.”_

_“I know, I just, need to tell him something first.”_

~

“Hey Cloud,” Genesis breathed, approaching the unconscious figure lying on the stark white hospital sheets. There was no answer other than the continuous sounds of hospital equipment, the steady sounds of machinery keeping his lover alive. “It’s been a while since I last came around.”

He sat himself on the chair next to the bed, reaching out to hold a limp hand in his own. He sunk his teeth into his lip, casting his gaze around the room before turning back to Cloud.

“Seph and Angeal are here as well, they’re giving me a few minutes before they come in.” His other hand rose to join the other around Cloud’s hand, cradling it in his hands gently. “It was very nice of them.”

He closed his eyes for a moment, releasing a deep sigh before getting to the heart of what was happening.

“It’s been two years and you haven’t shown any signs of waking up,” his voice was soft, intimate, just between himself and Cloud. “It’s time to let you go.”

He forced the tears that threatened to build in his eyes back, needing to be strong for his lover, and for himself, in that moment.

“I want you to know that I love you,” he told the other, pressing the hand within his own to his lips; breathing the words against Cloud’s skin. “That I adored every moment we spent together and that,” he paused to clear his throat, emotions rising to choke him. “I’m sorry I was so distant with you, those months before the accident, you didn’t deserve that. You deserved more than I could ever give you.”

He heard Sephiroth and Angeal approaching the room, having volunteered to tell the doctor that today would be the day they shut down his lover’s life support systems. His eyes were wet as he leaned forward to press his mouth to Cloud’s forehead in a final farewell.

“I’ll do my best not to follow you too quickly.”


	62. "Please don't leave me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implications of Date Rape

“Please don’t leave me alone.”

Genesis was seven, begging his parents to stay home with him instead of going out tonight. He’d been attacked earlier in the field; his arm was wrapped in bandages where a feline-like monster had attacked him while he’d been waiting for Father’s return.

He wouldn’t have survived the attack if the little piece of Materia he’d found in the mines hadn’t activated, sending the monster away in a flurry of burnt fur and pained yowling.

His Mother looked back at him as his Father helped her into her evening jack, but her gaze was cold and detached, looking through him as much as at him. He couldn’t help but shrink under her, sniffling softly and forcing back tears.

“This is important, Genesis,” she chided, causing him to flinch and curl into himself. “This deal is one we cannot afford to slip through our fingers.”

‘ _But what about me?_ ’ He thought, daring not to speak the words aloud, else he truly start to irritate his parents. ‘ _Aren’t I important?_ ’

“I expect that paper on my desk in the morning,” Father informed him, uncaring that Genesis was injured, that he was injured because he’d left him alone like he had. “And none of that ‘I can’t read it’ trite.”

Then they were leaving, turning away from him and walking out of the house without even a proper farewell.

He couldn’t hold back his tears anymore, not in the silence of the now empty, too-big house. He just wished they’d put him first for once.

~

“Please don’t leave me alone.”

Genesis was seventeen and begging Angeal, his only friend in Banora to take him with him to Midgar. He didn’t care that he knew nothing of fighting with weapons and that his only skills lay in Materia and horticulture. He didn’t care that he had a whole life set up for him here.

He couldn’t _be_ here anymore. Not with _them_.

“Please,” he begged, sure he sounded as desperate as he felt, when Angeal merely looked at him, weighing the decision in his mind.

Genesis didn’t know if he’d be able to survive without the other here, Angeal was his closest companion and the only person he could truly speak to on any level. He’d wither away without him here.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Genesis?” Angeal asked, trying to get him to reconsider what he probably thought a spilt-second decision. But it _wasn’t_.

Genesis didn’t want to remain here, not in the too-empty house of his ancestors, not in the mines he’d taken up as a safe space, not in the lush orchards that bared his name and labelled him as someone he _couldn’t_ be. He _couldn’t_ be here anymore. He knew that as well as he knew Loveless’ verses.

“I’m sure, Angeal!” He insisted, solemn and desperate. “I want to go with you, to Midgar and Shinra. I swear it!”

Angeal sighed, eyes turning away from Genesis for a moment before returning to him. “Ok,” he said, causing Genesis to breath a sigh of relief. “We’ll go together.”

They left Banora the next morning.

~

“Please don’t leave me alone.”

Genesis was 18 and begging the man who’d taken his virginity to stay the night.

Things weren’t going well for him here in Shinra, not at all. He was being kept out of SOLDIER due to his body type and difficulties with learning weaponry and their choice to ignore his abilities with Materia.

Angeal wasn’t having any of his difficulties, was having an easy time of it.

Angeal had left him alone at the bar, hadn’t been there when the stranger appeared and offered kindness and interest. He wasn’t there when Genesis got a little drunker than he wanted to be and let the man take him home.

He wasn’t there when the man was harsher, crueller than Genesis wanted, hurting him and leaving him crying on his bed.

Angeal wasn’t there when Genesis was left alone in his room, weeping into his pillow.

~

“Please… don’t leave me alone…”

Genesis was 20 and begging Sephiroth to stay with him on the Wutai battlefield.

He’d been injured, was bleeding out and dying and terrified of being left alone to die out here. He and Sephiroth weren’t really friends, weren’t really acquaintances, but he needed the younger there with him.

And Sephiroth, stiff, cold, unfeeling Sephiroth, sat down with him and pulled him against his side, laying his large hand over Genesis’ own smaller limb to apply more pressure to the wound in his side. He was warm against Genesis’ side, warm and solid and _there_.

And he stayed there, keeping them both safe until they were found by their comrades and Genesis was taken to be healed. He blacked out for a while but when he awoke, safe within their encampment, Sephiroth was still there.

~

“Please, don’t leave me alone.”

Genesis was 29 and asking Zack Fair to stay just a moment longer, still so terrified of being left alone.

But Fair was already leaving, and Genesis’ voice was being carried away from him and Fair had someone else to focus his attention on.

Genesis had caused far too much trouble for the man to bother with anyway, for both him and the rest of the world. He deserved his fate.

Even if it terrified him.

~

“Please don’t leave me alone.”

Genesis was 33, alone with no idea what to do with himself now and begging Cloud Strife to help him.

The other should have left him there, left and ignored him or sent him away. But he didn’t.

“Ok,” Cloud nodded, dropping his weapon and stepping towards Genesis’ wavering form. “Ok.”

Genesis cried, tears leaking from his eyes as he tipped forward against the other’s chest, feeling arms wrap around him as he shook and trembled against him.


End file.
